


GROW A LOVER

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gay Sex, Hakuba Saguru's Housekeeper, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan Friendship, M/M, Magic Kaito 1412 TV Series, Minor Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Hattori Heiji, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sad Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Một ngày nọ, Hattori tìm thấy một túi hạt giống kỳ lạ từ chỗ những tên tội phạm sinh học mà sở cảnh sát Osaka đã bắt được.Cùng thời điểm đó, khi Hakuba trải qua kỳ nghỉ hè của mình tại Nhật, cậu cũng nhận được một túi hạt giống từ một người bạn của mình.Cả hai túi hạt giống đều ghi chú cùng một dòng chữ “dùng để trồng người yêu”.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	1. Chapter 1

**Chap mở đầu:**

Heiji trở về từ sở cảnh sát Osaka, mang theo một túi hạt giống kỳ lạ trên tay.

  * Con về rồi ạ!_ Cậu chàng thám tử cất giọng chào mẹ mình.
  * Mừng con đã về._ Người phụ nữ xinh đẹp trong bộ Kimono đang ngồi trong phòng khách nhẹ thưởng thức tách trà._ Có muốn ăn gì không nào?
  * Không ạ. Con no rồi, muốn ngủ thôi.



Heiji lắc đầu rồi đi lướt nhanh qua chỗ phu nhân Hattori Shizuka, hướng về phía căn phòng của mình ở tầng trên.

Người mẹ trẻ đã quá quen thuộc với những thói quen kỳ lạ của cậu con trai mình. Cũng như ông bố thanh tra vùng Osaka, thỉnh thoảng ngoại trừ chuyện học cậu nhóc sẽ mang vài bộ tài liệu từ sở cảnh sát hay mấy vật chứng từ chỗ hiện trường vụ án về để điều tra. Nên phu nhân Shizuka của nhà Hattori không lấy gì làm lạ khi hôm nay cậu con trai của mình lại mang về một túi hạt gì đó.

  * Một túi hạt giống kỳ lạ…



Hattori nhìn ngắm chiếc túi trên tay mình trước khi cẩn thận khoá cửa phòng lại.

Đó là một chiếc túi vải với một vài hạt giống bên trong cùng một mảnh giấy hướng dẫn cách sử dụng. Heiji đã mang nó từ sở cảnh sát về, chính xác là từ chỗ vật chứng không rõ nguồn gốc của những tên tội phạm sinh học liên hoàn đã bị bắt.

Chỗ của chúng có hàng tá cả loại cây sinh học, và thứ này thu hút cậu thám tử nổi danh vùng Osaka ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên

  * “ Hạt giống trồng người”??_ Hattori đọc dòng chữ được ghi vội trên túi vải một lần nữa.



Rồi cẩn thận mở bên trong đó ra xem. Một tờ ghi chú được cuộn lại cẩn thận đặt phía bên trên của hạt giống. Khiến thám tử trẻ không khỏi tò mò mở nó ra xem

Trên mảnh giấy ghi lại tỉ mỉ, loại hạt giống này được dùng để trồng người, hay chính xác hơn chính là trồng người yêu. Chỉ cần tìm một cái chậu, đổ đầy đất vào và gieo những hạt giống này xuống. Mỗi ngày đều đặn tưới nước cho nó, sau bảy ngày thì chỉ cẩn hai ngày tưới một lần.

Tuy nhiên tuỳ vào thể trạng cây, có thể chăm sóc bằng cách bón thêm phân hay tưới thêm nước. Sau mười bảy ngày sẽ phát triển và nở ra một người thật đúng như hình tượng mà người trồng muốn. Từ tính cách cho đến hình dạng đều theo ý muốn mà người trồng đã gieo xuống. Tuổi thọ của cây trồng người yêu này là 300 ngày, sau thời gian đó cây trồng được sẽ tự chết đi. 

Hattori mở túi hạt, đổ những hạt giống ra lòng bàn tay mình để ngắm nghía. So với những hạt đậu thông thường mà thám tử miền Tây đã từng thấy rất nhiều lần, những hạt giống trồng người này không có gì lạ đặc sắc cả.

  * Thứ này có thể trồng ra được con người sao?_ Hattorri cười khẩy mỉa mai_ Còn trồng được cả người như hình mẫu người yêu của mình cơ đấy.



Thám tử trẻ đã từng gặp không ít những lời huyền hoặc trước những vụ án bí ẩn mà mình phá được. Nhưng truyền thuyết về loại cây có thể trồng ra người này thì lần đầu tiên Hattori biết đến.

  * Thử một chút thử xem._ Thám tử miền Tây chọn một hạt giống nhỏ nhất trong số những hạt giống trong túi vải đó.



Dù sao Hattori cũng không muốn sự việc quá phiền phức, nếu như thử trồng thì nên trồng một cái cây nho nhỏ thôi.

Sau đó từ từ quan sát hạt nảy mầm xem nó thật sự sẽ nở ra loại cây trồng kiểu kỳ quái thế nào. Một cái cây nhỏ kỳ lạ sẽ ít gây chú ý hơn mấy cái cây cao tán rộng phải không nào. Lại vừa đúng lúc chỗ của Hattori còn một chiếc chậu cây trống ở gần cửa sổ vẫn chưa trồng gì ở đó.

Hattori đặt hạt giống vào giữa lớp đất trong chậu cây rồi phủ lớp đất khác lên trước khi phun một chút nước lên đó.

  * Cây trồng người yêu à? Nếu mày thật sự trồng ra được người thì thử trồng cho tao xem nào. !_Hattori xoay chiếc nón của mình lại, cúi xuống nói như thách thức cùng hạt giống mình vừa trồng xuống.



Chiếc chậu đặt ở mép cửa sổ phòng mình vẫn lặng lẽ không một lời đáp lại.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Saguru Hakuba đứng tựa người vào bức tường lớn trong phòng mình, mắt chăm chú nhìn vào túi hạt giống bằng vải trên tay.

  * Một loại hạt giống có thể trồng ra người yêu ư?



Lần đầu tiên thám tử Hakuba nghe về những điều này.

Cậu đã chứng kiến không ít các vụ án kỳ lạ ở cả Anh Quốc nhưng chưa từng nghe đến một loại hạt giống có thể tạo nên sinh vật sống huống hồ chi là tạo ra được con người. Còn là hạt giống có thể trồng được người yêu như ý của mình.

Nhật Bản đúng là một đất nước kỳ lạ, và người bạn của cậu, anh chàng với phong cách kỳ quái bí bí ẩn ẩn mỗi khi xuất hiện cũng kỳ lạ không kém khi tặng Hakuba túi hạt giống này.

  * Cậu ta đã nghĩ gì khi tặng nó cho mình nhỉ?



Thám tử trẻ nhấc một bên mày vẻ khó hiểu. Vì sao món quà này lại được tặng cho Hakuba khi cậu trở về Nhật để thưởng thức kỳ nghỉ hè của mình. Chẳng lẽ cậu chàng kia nghĩ đến giờ Hakuba vẫn chưa hẹn hò với ai là quá cô đơn ư?

Cũng tốt, bốn mươi chín ngày nghỉ hè ở Nhật cũng vừa đủ để chăm sóc cho một cái cây kỳ lạ nếu như nó mọc ra thứ gì đó. Dù sao cũng chẳng mất mát gì trong mười bảy ngày ngoại trừ nước, đất và một cái chậu cây. Hơn nữa sau ba trăm ngày nó cũng sẽ chết đi và biến mất còn gì.

Đến lúc ấy không chừng cậu đã hết thúc kỳ nghỉ và quay trở về London để tiếp tục việc du học của mình.

  * Nếu như thứ này có thể trồng được một cô người yêu như ý muốn …_ Hakuba Saguru đổ những hạt giống ra bàn tay mình rồi bước qua ngoài ban công _Mỉnh cũng muốn có thể trồng ra một cô bạn gái người Nhật tóc đen da trắng hồng thật xinh đẹp.



Hakuba đặt một hạt giống với màu đen mun vào trong chiếc chậu sứ của mình, phủ một lớp đất mịn lên trước khi phun một lớp nước và treo nó lên phía ngoài ban công

Chiếc chậu im lặng không lời đáp, cứ thế đón nhận ánh nắng vàng ươm từ nắng chiều như chờ đợi.

**Chap 1: Gieo hạt**

Một ngày…

Hai ngày…

Rồi ba ngày chậm rãi…

Mỗi sáng trước khi rời nhà để đến trường Hattori đều xem xét cái cây người yêu mà mình đã trồng.

  * Cái này không phải là lừa người đó chứ? Sao chờ lâu như vậy vẫn không thấy tiến triển gì _ Hattori ngắm nghía chậu cây mà mình đã đặt ở cửa sổ.



Nếu như là mấy chậu cây thông thường khác thì nó đã nảy ra một vài cái mầm xanh rồi chứ. Hattori Heiji nhớ rõ hồi cấp một, khi mà cậu ta có một bài tập về nhà vào mùa hè là hãy quan sát một cây thực vật ở quanh em. Cậu chàng cũng không đến mức mong chờ như thế này. Và cái cây mà Hattori trồng được vào năm ấy cũng đã nảy mầm chỉ sau vài ngày gieo hạt.

  * Có phải là do môi trường không tốt không nhỉ?_ Hattori tựa cằm vào tay, nhìn nhìn xung quanh. 



Cậu chàng đưa tay còn lại đẩy đẩy chiếc chậu ra phía bên ngoài cửa sổ thêm một chút, để hạt giống cây kia có thể đón ánh nắng mặt trời mà xanh tốt nảy mầm vươn lên.

  * Hay là do khí hậu ??_ Hattori miết nhẹ tay trên thành chậu _ Cũng có khi là do hạt giống này đã hỏng mất rồi.



Thám tử trẻ cố gắng kiềm nén tính nóng nảy bộp chộp của bản thân. Dù sao thì trên tờ hướng dẫn cũng đã ghi rõ ràng là phải chờ đến ngày thứ mười bảy mới có thể thấy được kết quả. Bây giờ chỉ mới ba ngày thôi, sao phải nóng ruột chứ.

Hattori hiểu rõ tính cách và sự nôn nóng của mình. Hít một hơi thật dài để trấn an bản thân. Đối với những chuyện cần tính kiên nhẫn như thế này, nhất định không được có tâm lý quá vội vàng.

Suốt ba ngày nay thám tử miền Tây đã không ngừng mong đợi. Cái cây kỳ lạ này sẽ mọc ra thứ gì đây?

Một cái cây nhỏ như kiểu cây thông thường?

Một cái cây đầy gai nhọn như những chậu xương rồng trong sa mạc?

Một dải dây leo xanh um sao đó tại kén thành người?

Hay là một lại rễ tạo người bên dưới mà Hattori sẽ phải đào sinh vật đó lên.

Những câu hỏi không ngừng xoay tròn trong đầu thám tử trẻ, không ngừng mong đợi sẽ nhanh chóng trong thấy được kết quả của cây trồng người này sẽ như thế nào.

Nhưng có vẻ như cái cây chết tiệt này đang bướng bỉnh chống đối lại cậu con trai của ngài thanh tra sở cảnh sát Osaka, cho dù có chuyện gì cũng không phản ứng. Càng không có dấu hiệu của sự sống tồn tại hay phát triển.

  * Heiji ~ ! Cậu xong chưa !!! Muộn học rồi đấy!!



Giọng cô bạn thanh mai trúc mã của Hattori cất cao phía bên ngoài cổng nhà.

  * Biết rồi !!! Biết rồi !! Tớ ra ngay đây!! _ Thám tử trẻ luyến tiếc nhìn cái chậu cây của mình rồi vội vàng nhấc chiếc cặp



“ Tách”

Tiếng khoá cửa phòng vang lên trước khi Hattori rời đi, để lại không gian yên tĩnh cùng một chiếc chậu nhỏ đặt bên bệ cửa sổ.

Mọi thứ vẫn lặng im không một lời đáp…

………………………………………………………

Ở một thành phố khác của xứ sở mặt trời mọc cũng có một người trông đợi không kém.

Ba ngày chậm rãi trôi trong kỳ nghỉ hè tại Nhật của cậu thiếu gia nhà Hakuba và cái cây trồng người mà cậu chàng đã cố gắng chăm sóc tốt nhất cũng không có biểu hiện bất kỳ sự sống nào.

  * Haizz…



Hakuba Saguru buông tiếng thở dài nhìn lại quyển Nhật Ký Quan Sát trên tay mình. Thám tử London đã chuẩn bị cả bút, viết và cả kính lúp để quan sát. Mỗi ngày trôi qua cậu đều quan sát tỉ mỉ chậu cây treo ngoài ban công của mình. Nhưng hoàn toàn không có bất kỳ dấu hiệu thay đổi nào cả. Ngay cả lớp đất mịn phủ phía trên cũng không có dấu hiệu dịch chuyển.

Thám tử trẻ nhìn vào quyển sổ trắng tinh khôi đặt trước mặt. Đã ba ngày trôi qua và chẳng có gì được ghi vào bên trong các trang quan sát cả.

Chờ đợi, chờ đợi và chờ đợi…

Hakuba Saguru rất giỏi trong những trò chơi cần logic và tính kiên nhẫn. Nhưng lần này thì khác, cậu thám tử thừa nhận mỗi ngày đều có ý mong chờ thứ gì đó sẽ vươn lên.

Một chiếc lá, một nụ hoa hay chí ít là một mầm sống nhỏ. Để những mong chờ mà thám tử trẻ đã nghĩ đến không trở thành viễn vông.

  * Chắc nên chờ thêm một thời gian nữa !



Hakuba Saguru nhẹ hướng những ngón tay về phía chiếc chậu, nhưng khi chỉ còn một khoảng cách nhỏ để đầu ngón tay cậu ta chạm vào lớp đất của chậu cây. Thám tử London đã dừng lại.

Có lẽ không nên chạm vào đó, biết đâu Saguru lại vô tình phá hỏng đi quy trình sinh trưởng thầm lặng của cái cây này.

  * Nếu mày thật sự là cây người yêu thì cũng nên mọc lên nhanh một chút nhỉ.



Hướng người đến gần chậu cây hơn, Hakuba Saguru thì thầm nói. Khoé môi cậu vẽ nên một nụ cười nhẹ nhưng ánh nắng bên ngoài.

……………………………………………………………..

Ngày thứ tư đã đến.

Heiji Hattori như muốn hét vang lên khi lần đầu tiên trông thấy một mầm non nhú lên từ chiếc chậu mà mình đã trồng. Một mầm non xanh mướt bé bé nổi bật giữa màu vàng sậm của đất.

Dưới ánh nắng vàng nhè nhẹ sáng bình minh, trông nó thật đẹp làm sao.

  * NÓ THẬT SỰ NẢY MẦM RỒI!!



Thám tử Osaka nắm chặt hai tay nhảy cẩn lên đầy sung sướng.

Hattori cảm tưởng như mình đã trồng ra được cái cây đẹp nhất trên đời này.

Vậy là nó không phải là hạt giống chết. Vậy là nó không phải là một chậu cây trồng thất bại. Không lâu nữa thôi nó sẽ vươn ra những chiếc lá xanh tốt, sau đó là biến thành người. Biến thành cô người yêu hoàn hảo theo như mong đợi của Hattori, còn gì tuyệt vơì hơn nữa chứ.

  * Tao mong chờ mày quá đi! _ Đôi mắt cậu chàng sáng lên long lanh khi nhìn mầm xanh nhỏ bé vừa vươn lên đó



Nếu có thể Hattori thật sự muốn đưa cho cả thể giới xem chậu cây mình trồng giờ trông như thế nào.

Cậu chàng nhanh chóng với tay lấy chiếc máy ảnh để trên nóc tủ của mình.

  * Tách !!



Phải chụp lại, nhất định phải chụp lại nó. Để có thể lưu trữ lại khoảnh khắc đầu tiên tuyệt vời này.

………………………………………………………..

Hakuba Saguru cũng vậy.

Một buổi chiều trở về nhà sau ngày thứ tư, khi trông thấy chậu cây nảy mầm lên một chồi xanh nhỏ Hakuba vui đến mức đánh rơi luôn cả chiếc áo khoác trên tay.

  * Hạt giống đó thực sự có thể nảy mẩm sau?



Thám tử trẻ mừng rỡ cười tươi, bước đến gần chậu cây hơn nữa để có thể quan sát nó.

Một cái chồi cây nhỏ vươn lên giữa lớp đất mịn màu nâu sậm mang một màu xanh thật đẹp.

  * Mình nên làm gì với nó đây?



Hakuba Saguru có chút bối rối, trước giờ cậu chưa từng trồng cây bao giờ. Bước tiếp theo nên làm gì nhỉ? Có cần thay một cái chậu to hơn cho nó không? Có cần tưới thêm nhiều nước nữa không? Có cần dịch chuyển hướng đặt chậu để thêm nhiều ánh sáng?

Thám tử trẻ băn khoăn với những suy nghĩ trong đầu rồi bật cười một cách ngốc nghếch. Gì thế này – cậu đập nhẹ bàn tay lên trán mình - nó chỉ mới nảy mầm thôi mà, chỉ mới là một mầm non thôi thì có thể làm gì chứ.

Thêm nữa nó chỉ là một cái cây, cậu chàng cũng không nên vì một cái cây mà khẩn trương như vậy. Nghĩ đến đây, thám tử London điềm đạm ngồi xuống cần thận ngắm nhìn chậu cây một lần nữa. Khoé môi vẫn không cất đi nụ cười theo từng chuyển động hướng về phía mầm non vừa mới nhú. Hakuba Saguru mở quyển Nhật Ký Quan Sát ra rồi ghi chép lại.

Ngày thứ tư sau khi gieo hạt giống xuống, cái cây cuối cùng cũng chịu cho thấy một tia hi vọng.

………………………………………………

Ngày thứ năm…

Ngày thứ sáu…

Ngày thứ bảy rồi đến ngày thứ tám

Vậy là thêm năm ngày nửa kể từ khi Hattori nhìn thấy mầm non bé xíu nảy lên từ chậu cây của mình. Mọi thứ cũng chẳng có gì là thay đổi quá nhiều, mầm non đó cũng chỉ như những cái cây bình thường khác từng chút từng chút lớn lên. Mỗi ngày không có gì đặc biệt lắm, chỉ giống như một thân cây dây leo mình thường với một vài đọt cây và những cái lá non nho nhỏ kiểu dáng như hình những trái tim bé bé.

  * Có vẻ không nhiều hi vọng lắm ! _ Hattori tặc lưỡi cẩm bình xịt tưới lên nhánh cây của mình.



Thám tử trẻ chỉ cảm thấy như thể mình đang trồng một chậu cây cảnh bình thường mà những cô cậu thiếu niên thường hay trồng ở nhà. Mọi thứ đều diễn ra bình thường trong khi hôm nay đã là ngày thứ tám, tức là chỉ chín ngày nữa thôi là phải thấy kết quả. Một phần hai quãng đường đã đi qua mà vẫn không thấy điều gì.

Thứ duy nhất đặc biệt mà thám tử Osaka có thể thấy từ chậu cây của mình có lẽ là nó cần rất nhiều nước. Thân cây con và cả những chiếc là lúc này cũng trông có vẻ rất khô cằn thiếu sức sống. Đó là lý do vì sao Hattori thường xuyên phải tưới nước cho nó.

  * Một cái cây nhỏ thiếu nước sao?? _ Thám tử trẻ chau mày



Tuy nhiên so với những cây cảnh khác hay với tiếc trời oi bức của mùa hè Osaka thì việc thiếu nước cũng không phải là gì quá đặc biệt.

Đến cả con người dưới khí hậu nóng nực này cũng cần có thêm nhiều nước, huống hồ chi là một cái cây nhỏ được trồng gần cửa sổ.

Hattori ngẫm nghĩ, tự cảm thấy bản thân mình đang nghiêm trọng vấn đề. Việc trồng ra một người yêu – nghe thật quá viễn tưởng rồi.

…………………………………………..

Hakuba Saguru cũng không suy nghĩ khác biệt. Hơn một tuần chăm sóc, chậu cây của cậu thám tử London cũng chỉ là một mầm non lớn lên một chút từng ngày. Những chiếc lá nhỏ hình trái tim vươn dài ra theo thân cây đón ánh nắng mỗi buổi sớm rồi khẽ nép mình dưới bóng những thanh chắn ban công lúc về chiều.

Thám tử thiếu niên dành nhiều thời gian quan sát cái cây, nhưng cũng chẳng có gì khác lạ so với những mầm cây khác mà Hakuba đã nghiên cứu suốt thời gian quan.

Cậu chàng dành nhiều thời gian đến phòng thí nghiệm thực vật của sở cảnh sát, thường xuyên đến công viên để nhìn cách những cây leo khác phát triển. Nhưng khi quay về thì không thấy gì kỳ lạ từ cái cây của mình.

  * Từ hình dạng đến kết cấu, hoàn toàn không khác biệt với những loại cây dây leo khác.



Hakuba Saguru nhè nhẹ chạm tay vào thân cây, chỉ cảm thấy sự mềm mại. Trước đây cậu chàng cũng từng nghĩ nó sẽ phủ một lớp gai lông hay độc dược nào đó nhưng lại không hề có. Từ lớp găng của lần đầu tiên chạm thử đến việc quen chạm vào nó mỗi ngày cũng không hề có vấn đề gì.

Thân cây khá mềm, giống như vô số những loại cây dây leo khác mà Hakuba từng chạm qua.

  * Ghi chép như vậy chắc là đủ rồi !



Hakuba Saguru gấp quyển vở trên bàn của mình lại. Từ màu sắc, kích cỡ, lượng đất trong chậu hay lượng nước tưới cho cây mỗi ngày đều được thám tử trẻ ghi lại cẩn thận. Tỉ mỉ và chi tiết là thói quen của cậu, Hakuba không muốn bỏ qua bất kỳ chi tiết nào của cái cây này.

Nhưng đã qua một nửa thời gian trồng cây vậy mà vẫn không thấy có gì kỳ lạ xảy đến.

Có phải những hạt giống mà thám tử trẻ gieo vào chậu cây hôm đó chỉ đơn giản là một hạt giống thông thường cho một giống cây dây leo nào đó hay không. Chuyện trồng một cái cây lại còn có thể trồng ra được mẫu người yêu của mình nghe có vẻ quá vô lý.

Những chuyện như thế chắc chỉ xảy đến trong những quyển tiểu thuyết hay bộ phim nào đó mà thôi.

……………………………………………………………..

Mười một ngày trôi qua…

Thám tử miền Tây thấy có chút hoang mang vì dây leo phát triển ngày càng nhiều.

Nếu như nó thật sự là một cái cây tươi tốt thì cũng không cần quá phát triền đến như vậy chứ. Những dây leo không ngừng vươn trên bậc cửa sổ của cậu thám tử trẻ. Xoắn cuốn dây leo thật đẹp phối cùng những chiếc lá xanh trông thật hợp mắt. Nhưng nó cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt ngoài việc có vẻ phát triển nhanh mà không cần chăm bón gì quá nhiều. Ngoại trừ việc thường xuyên tưới nước.

  * Có lẽ đây là một giống cây đặc biệt. _ Hattori cầm bình xịt tưới lên đoạn rễ và cả thân dây leo xoắn của nó



Nước thấm vào thân cây và lá khiến nó xanh tươi hơn. Một giống cây cải tiến đặc biệt mà không cần thời gian chăm sóc, vun xới hay bón phân. Tất cả những việc mà người trồng nó cần phải làm là thường xuyên tưới nước. Tưới thật nhiều nước để cây xanh tốt và phát triển.

Hattori băn khoăn nghĩ, mình đang trồng một cây kỳ lạ có thể nở ra người yêu hay đang nắm giữ một giống cây mới do một nhà khoa học sinh học nào đó đang nghiên cứu.

  * Những tội phạm sinh học thường có các nghiên cứu kỳ lạ _ Hattori đưa tay xoa xoa cằm _ Có thể đây là một trong số đó.



So với phán đoán đầu thì phán đoán sau có vẻ hợp lý hơn. Dù sao việc hiện giờ mà cậu chàng có thể làm chỉ có thể là chờ đợi mà thôi.

…………………………………………………

Ban công nhà Hakuba được phủ xanh bởi chậu cây mà cậu trồng. Những dây leo chằng chịt mang theo những chiếc lá tươi xanh mơn mởn cuốn quanh thanh ban công trong căn nhà sang trọng của vị thám tử trẻ. Nếu như không phải là do tự tay mình trồng, có lẽ Hakuba Saguru sẽ nghĩ những chiếc lá này là dây leo trường xuân chứ không phải là cây trồng người yêu nào đó

Mà có lẽ nó là những cây trường xuân thật, giống cây trường xuân đặc biệt phát triển ở Nhật Bản cũng nên.

  * Ngày thứ mười một rồi _ Hakuba Saguru đóng quyển Nhật Ký Quan Sát của mình lại, kết thúc một ngày ghi chép _ Có nên tiếp tục trồng không nhỉ?



Thám tử thiếu niên tự hỏi bản thân mình. Có phải cậu chàng đang lãng phí thời gian với một cái chậu cây kỳ lạ và dàn dây leo chằng chịt trên ban công mà ở Nhật bạn có thể tìm thấy ở bất kỳ đâu.

Những chiếc lá mềm mại, mặt trước và mặt sau đều phủ một màu xanh tươi mát nhưng viền ngoài lá lại như nhấn một chút vàng nhạt làm tôn thêm nét mềm mại của chiếc là. Ngọn cây mảnh dẻ vậy mà tràn đầy sức sống quấn lấy những thanh sắt uốn lượn trên ban công phòng Hakuba.

Mặt lá phủ lông tơ mỏng, những gân lá nổi rõ nét trên phiến lá và xương lá. Chậu cây chẳng có mùi thơm gì cả, cũng chẳng có hoa hay là quả. Có thể là chúng chưa xuất hiện, cũng có thể là chúng chẳng bao giờ xuất hiện. Thám tử trẻ nhịp nhịp những ngón tay trên thanh ban công, lại nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve những chồi non xanh mướt vừa vươn lên.

Không hoa, không quả cũng chẳng có mùi hương nào cả, chắc nó không phải là những loại cây ăn quả hay dùng đuổi côn trùng.

  * Dùng để trang trí cũng không tệ. Nếu như nó thật sự không thể trồng ra người, vậy nói với bà Bayya cắt tỉa lại một chút_ Hakuba Saguru mỉm cười, mân mê chiếc lá_Dùng nó trang trí ban công vậy.



Dù sao thì trông cái cây cũng không đến nỗi tệ, và thám tử trẻ về từ London cũng không cảm thấy chán ghét nó.

……………………………..

  * Mình cứ như một tên ngốc vậy!!



Thám tử thiếu niên của vùng Osaka thở dài, nói vào ngày thứ mười lăm sau khi trồng chậu cây kỳ lạ kia. Mỗi ngày chàng thám tử trẻ vẫn đều đặn tưới nước cho nó. Dây leo của nó đã phủ kín bậc cửa sổ phòng của Heiji và vươn hẳn ra bên ngoài khiến thám tử trẻ không thể đóng kín hoàn toàn cửa sổ phòng mình được.

Tại sao mình lại phải chăm sóc nó? Tại sao cái cây này luôn trong có vẻ như thiếu nước vậy?

Có vẻ cái cây này không gây nhiều rắc rối như việc nuôi một con thú cưng nào đó, nhưng Hattori thừa nhận: nó thật sự có chút phiền.

Nếu như nhà của Hattori không phải nằm ở một trong những khi an ninh tốt nhất của thành cổ Osaka này, bố của Hattori không phải là ngài chánh thanh tra và cậu chàng không phải là thám tử miền Tây nổi danh bậc nhất thì chắc có lẽ Hattori đã sớm ném cái cây kỳ lạ này đi rồi.

  * Sao mình lại trồng nó vậy chứ?? _ Cậu chàng điển trai vò vò mái tóc của mình_ Ngốc hết chỗ nói



Thay vì dành thời gian cho những vụ án mạng của thành Osaka hay leo lên chiếc mô tô mới cóng của mình mà cùng cô bạn thanh mai trúc mã vi vu khắp nơi thì Hattori lại chỉ dành thời gian chăm sóc cho cái cây chết tiệt này.

Và những điều nó làm được chỉ là vươn dây leo khắp bậc cửa sổ nhà mình.

Không kể đến việc nó mọc nhiều một cách kỳ lạ, nếu như cái cây này là cây độc dược thì không phải Hattori đang tự giết mình như. Thật là ngu ngốc hết chỗ nói.

  * Thôi bỏ đi, dù sao thì cũng đã qua mười lăm ngày qua rồi. _ Hattori thầm nhủ _ Chỉ cần chờ hai ngày nữa thôi.



Chỉ còn hai ngày nữa là có thể nhìn thấy kết quả của mười lăm ngày trôi qua của cậu rồi. Quyết định chờ thêm hai ngày nữa cũng không phải là chuyện gì quá lớn. Hattori đã chờ suốt mười lăm ngày rồi thì chờ thêm hai ngày nữa cũng không phải là vấn đề gì.

Thám tử trẻ vùng Osaka hướng mắt nhìn ánh hoàng hôn đang dần xuống lúc chiếu ta.

Màu nắng nhạt còn vương vấn trên những mái nhà thành Osaka tựa như phủ lên phố phường một lớp mật ong thật đẹp

  * Nếu như nó không có gì đặc biệt thì lúc đó vứt đi cũng không muộn.



…………………………………….

  * Thật lãng phí thời gian !_ Hakuba thả mình ngồi xuống chiếc ghế sofa cổ điển kiểu hoàng gia trong căn phòng mình.



Thiết kế đơn giản chỉ phối hợp hai màu trắng đen đơn giản lại vô cùng tinh tế chẳng khác căn biệt thự cao cấp ở Anh quốc của Hakuba là mấy. Điều khác biệt duy nhất của căn phòng có lẽ chính là chậu dây leo bên ngoài ban công.

Từ lúc gieo hạt ngày đầu tiên đến giờ, Hakuba hầu như dành hết thời gian của bản thân để nghiên cứu cái cây kỳ lạ đó. Từ săm soi, ghi chép cho đến các mẫu thử lấy từ cây mang đến phòng thí nghiệm để kiểm tra. Tất cả chỉ mang đến một kết quả giống hệt nhau: đây chỉ là một chậu dây leo bình thường mà thôi.

  * Có phải mình đang làm chuyện ngu xuẩn không._ Thám tử trẻ liếc nhìn túi đựng hạt giống mà mình đặt trên bàn làm việc



Thời gian nghỉ Hè của thám tử trẻ chỉ vọn hẹn có gần hai tháng vậy mà cậu chàng lại dành hết nửa tháng để chăm bón cho cái cây. Sao cậu chàng có thể lãng phí thời gian đến như vậy.

Hakuba chọn Nhật Bản nghỉ hè vì cậu chàng đã hi vọng có thể tận hưởng những món ăn mì Ramen vùng Tokyo, nẳm ngâm mình trong thiên đường suối nước nóng Yufuin Onsen thư giãn hay là chí ít cũng ngắm nhìn núi Fuji những ngày hè.

Vậy mà mọi thứ chỉ suốt nửa tháng trôi qua chỉ gói gọn trong một cái cây kỳ lạ trồng ngoài ban công

  * Thật là vô vị!!



Thám tử điển trai trở về từ London nói rồi với tay lấy điều khiển trên bàn. Cậu chàng bật Tivi xem chương trình tin tức quen thuộc vừa mới bắt đầu.

Quyết định như vậy đi, nếu chờ đến hết ngày thứ mười bảy mà vẫn không có gì kỳ quái xảy ra thì Hakuba sẽ ra ngoài và trải nghiệm kỳ nghỉ Hè còn lại của mình tại Nhật trước khi quay về Anh.

………………………………………………….

  * OÁP!!



Hattori che miệng ngáp dài khi vừa tỉnh giấc vào ngày thứ mười tám.

Vậy là xong, không có gì đặc biệt đến.

Thám tử Osaka với nước da bánh mật ngọt ngày đã dành cả ngày thứ mười bảy để nằm dài ở nhà quan sát cái chậu cây hay chính xác là giàn dây leo trên bậc cửa sổ mà mình đã trồng. Hạt giống trồng nên người yêu ư? Đúng là suy nghĩ viển vông chưa từng có, sao mà Hattori – một thám tư nổi tiếng vùng Osaka có thể tin vào những chuyện như thế kia chứ.

Nó chẳng khác gì lời nói dối về ông ba bị sẽ đến bắt cóc mỗi khi trẻ con không ngoan vậy.

Có một chút thất vọng, à không, thành thật mà nói thì Hattori đã vô cùng thất vọng.

Ba ngày đầu tiên đầy mong chờ. Ngày thứ tư mừng rỡ…

Ngày thứ tám cảm thấy không có hi vọng

Ngày thứ mười một có một chút hoang mang .

Ngày thứ mười lăm cảm thấy mình như một tên ngốc.

Đến ngày thứ mười bảy thì dành cả ngày chỉ để ngồi quan sát cái cây. Để rồi kết cục nhận ra, chẳng có cái cóc khô gì nở ra từ hàng dây leo đó cả

  * Chắc là nên dọn dẹp nó đi thôi!_ Đưa mắt hướng vể phía cửa sổ một lần nữa để chắc chắn không có người nào mọc ra từ đó.



Hattori Heiji bước chân xuống giường - nơi mà cậu ta đã ngủ quên khi theo dõi cái cây đến giữa khuya hôm qua , tiến về phía những dây leo để kiểm tra một lần trước khi dẹp nó vào bao rác mà ném đi. Cậu chàng lấy một cái túi xốp lớn chuẩn bị cho việc dọn dẹp. Hattori không muốn thấy cái cây lừa đảo vớ vẩn này thêm một ngày nào nữa.

Vậy là kết thúc mười bảy ngày ngu ngốc.

  * Ể…khoan đã..?



Vừa vén những dây leo chằng chịt phủ kín bậc cửa số và bên trong tường nhà mình lên thì Hattori phát hiện một sinh vật lạ.

Một cậu nhóc với thương tích đầy mình và không một mảnh vải che thân đang ngất đi bên dưới những dây leo.

Tay chân cậu ta đầy những vết xước như thể đã bị cái gì đó cứa vào. Có phải là những cái gai nhỏ bên dưới dây leo mà Hattori không thấy trước đó đã làm cậu nhóc này bị thương. Vết bùn đất phủ đầy trên người cậu ta. Gương mặt lắm lem đầy bùn đất khiến cậu ta trong thật tội nghiệp.

Đôi mắt nhắm chặt có lẽ do mệt mỏi mà ngất đi.

  * Này nhóc, em không sao chứ?



Hattori dùng tay đánh nhẹ nhẹ lên mặt cậu bé kia, lay cậu ta thức dậy.

Cậu nhóc này từ đâu lại xuất hiện vậy? Sao lại nằm bên dưới những dây leo mà Hattori đã trồng, không phải là trẻ em đi lạc đường hay bố mẹ bỏ rơi đấy chứ.

  * ….



Mơ màng ngước mắt nhìn Hattori, cậu nhóc đó đảo mắt nhìn một vòng quanh căn phòng thám tử vùng Osaka rồi lại im lặng không nói lời nào.

  * Nhà của em ở đâu vậy?? Tại sao lại nằm ở đây??_ Hattori Heiji tiếp tục hỏi nhưng người kia vẫn không đáp lại lời nào



Cậu ta rụt người lại, dường như sợ sệt điều gì đó. Hattori có thể thấy nét căng thăng hiện rõ trên gương mặt bé nhỏ của cậu nhóc. Đứa trẻ này còn rất nhỏ, có vẻ như là ở độ tuổi mẫu giáo hay là học sinh lớp một của trường nào đó.

Ngước mắt lên nhìn Hattori lần nữa, nó chỉ tay về phía bình nước ở góc phòng Hattori Heiji.

Miệng mấp máy như nói lên điều gì đó nhưng con trai ngài cảnh sát Hattori không nghe thấy gì cả.

  * Em sao vậy?? Không nói được ư? _ Hattori hỏi lại



Cậu nhóc lại lắc đầu, tay chỉ về phía bình nước ở góc phòng. Rồi lại chỉ tay vào cổ họng mình, gật gật vài cái.

  * Em muốn uống nước sao ?_ Thám tử Hattori Heiji nhíu mày hỏi thêm lần nữa.



Đứa bé kỳ lạ đó lại một lần nữa gật đầu.

Aizza cái gì thế này.

Thám tử Osaka xoay người bước đến rót cho cậu nhóc một cốc nước. Ngầng mặt nhìn trời lại buông khẽ một tiếng thở dài. Cái cây cậu ta trồng cũng thiếu nước, tên nhóc này xuất hiện lại cũng thiếu nước. Sao những thứ xung quanh Heiji lại luôn cần nước như vậy chứ. Trùng hợp như vậy sao?

Đừng có nói là cậu nhóc vừa xuất hiện cũng từ cái cây đó mà biến thành người nhé.

  * Nước của em đây !_ Hattori cẩn thận đưa cốc nước, càng cẩn thận hơn nữa khi giúp cậu nhóc kia uống nước.



Khoan đã…

Dừng lại một chút…

Thám tử trẻ đột ngột nghĩ đến một nguyên nhân.

  * Em …không phải là từ cái cây kia nở ra chứ??_ Thám tử Osaka tròn mắt nhìn cậu nhóc trước mắt mình.



Một cậu nhóc bỗng nhiên xuất hiện bên dưới những dây leo của cái cây mà trước đó Hattori đã được biết là trồng ra người.

Một cậu nhóc không mảnh vải che người lại không thể nói chuyện.

Cậu ta cũng không biết là bố mẹ mình ở đâu, không biết mình từ đâu đến đây.

Việc đầu tiên khi nhìn thấy Hattori là nói muốn uống nước.

Sao có thể trùng hợp như vậy được.

Cậu ta không phải là từ cái cây này mà nở ra đâu nhỉ…

  * Em ….không phải là từ cái cây này mọc ra đó chứ?_ Hattori do dự hỏi lại lần nữa, mắt nhìn cậu nhóc một cách ngờ vực.



Lần này lại không giống lần trước. Nhóc con ấy không hoảng hốt, cũng không sợ hãi, nó chỉ bình tĩnh ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Hattori Heiji rồi gật gật đầu hai cái.

Là đồng ý…?

  * Trời đất ơi !!_ Thiếu niên điển trai đưa một tay lên ôm đầu mình.



Chuyện này cứ như là cổ tích vậy. Thằng nhóc này thực sự mọc ra từ cái cây mà Hattori Heiji đã trồng.

Không nói đến việc nó trồng ra được người thật có thể sống, có thể cử động. Không phải bên trong tờ hướng dẫn có ghi là sẽ trồng ra người yêu ư? Tuy rằng Heiji Hattori cũng chưa có định hình rõ ràng chuẩn mực cô người yêu mà mình trồng được sẽ như thế nào, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải giống như thế này.

Sao có thể trồng ra một thằng con trai cơ chứ? Còn trồng ra một đứa con nít nữa. Một đứa con nít không mặc quần áo….

Cậu chàng đâu có phải kiểu cuồng Shotacon đâu.

  * Được rồi…vậy…



Heiji đến tủ quần áo của mình lấy một cái áo sơ mi khoác lên cho thằng bé trước khi nó bị cảm lạnh.

Cũng không thể có cách nào khác tốt hơn nữa vào lúc này.

  * Không biết em từ đâu đến, có phải từ cái cây kia mọc ra không. Nhưng trước mắt cứ ở lại đây cái đã. Dù sao nhà anh cũng là nhà của cảnh sát, không phải lo._ Hattori Heiji tự trấn an cậu nhóc, cũng là một cách cậu chàng đang tự trấn an bản thân mình.



Trẻ con thì sẽ không nói dối, cho dù có nói dối thì cũng không đến mức làm hại ai. Đứa trẻ này không biết có phải là do mình trồng ra được không, nhưng tạm thời cứ giữ thằng nhóc này ở lại đây đi.

Hơn nữa đây là nhà của cảnh sát trưởng Osaka, nếu như có chuyện gì kỳ lạ nữa xảy ra với nó thì cũng có thể dễ dàng giải quyết được.

……………………………………………………….

  * Um….



Hakuba đưa tay dụi dụi mắt sau giấc ngủ ngắn chập chờn đêm qua.

Cậu chàng đã mất hơn một ngày rưỡi với vụ án giết người trên xe hơi ở chỗ người bố chánh thanh tra Hakuba của mình. Vụ án hấp dẫn đến nổi Hakuba quên mất bữa ăn trưa và trở về nhà khi trời đã tối mịt. Thám tử trẻ cũng quên mất ngày hôm qua là ngày thứ mười bảy từ lúc mình trồng chậu dây leo kỳ lạ trên ban công.

Chỉ kịp buông mình lên chiếc giường sang trọng quen thuộc, thám tử thiếu niên tóc nâu vàng nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ. Ngay đến cả áo khoác cũng chưa kịp cởi, có gì cứ chờ ngày mai giải quyết vậy.

Cho đến khi cậu lờ mờ tỉnh giấc bởi thói quen dậy sớm thì cũng là lúc mặt trời nhẹ buông sắc vàng lên chiếc rèm mỏng ở cửa..

  * Ể…



Hakuba Saguru dụi dụi mắt lại thêm lần nữa.

Hình như có thứ gì đó đang được cuộn ở chỗ mấy cái dây leo của Saguru Hakuba thì phải. Thám tử trẻ nhanh chóng đứng dậy rời khỏi giường. Tiến ra phía ban công, nhìn rõ hơn vật kỳ lạ đó.

Là một cái đầu người sao ??

Hakuba thấy hơi lo lắng. Không phải là đột nhiên lại xuất hiện xác chết kỳ lạ trong nhà của mình đó chứ.

Cậu chàng vừa đưa tay mở cửa kính thông ra ngoài ban công của phòng mình, lại vô tình đánh thức người kia. Gã ấy mơ màng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Hakuba Saguru. Đó là một thanh niên trẻ bị cuốn trong những sợi dây leo chằng chịt mà Hakuba đã trồng.

Mặt hắn có một vài vết trầy xước nhỏ, có vẻ như là vừa mới bị cách đây không lâu nhưng không làm mất đi nét điển trai trên gương mặt hắn. Trông có vẻ là cũng trạc tuổi thám tử nhà Hakuba, da trắng và mũi cao.

Đầu tóc hơi rối nhẹ theo cách lãng tử, màu tóc đen tuyền khiến Hakuba Saguru nhanh chóng nhận ra hắn ta có vẻ như là một người Nhật thuần.

  * Anh là ai??_ Hakuba chau mày hỏi bằng chất giọng thanh thanh quen thuộc.



Việc ở London một thời gian dài không làm ảnh hưởng lắm đến chất giọng của thám tử trẻ. Cho dù là tiếng Anh hay tiếng Nhật, phát âm của Hakuba Saguru đều tốt.

Người nọ nhìn cậu rồi lại lăm lăm có vẻ cũng ngạc nhiên không kém, hắn lướt mắt khắp người thám tử trẻ như cậu là một sinh vật kỳ lạ mà lần đầu tiên hắn ta trông thấy được.

Nhưng khác với Hakuba, hắn nhìn cậu chậm rãi tựa như đang thưởng thức hay như đang cố nhớ hình dáng của cậu vào tâm trí.

  * Anh là ai ??_ Rồi như một cái máy, gã ấy lặp lại câu mà cậu vừa nói.



Ôi trời, chuyện gì thế này. Một kẻ lạ mặt đột nhiên xuất hiện ở ban công nhà bạn rồi lại hỏi bạn là ai ư?

Thật kỳ quái, cuộc sống ở Nhật đều là những chuyện kỳ quái như vậy sao..

Người nọ nhanh chóng thoát ra khỏi những sợi dây leo rồi đứng trước mặt thám tử London. Đối mặt cậu một cách bình tĩnh như thể đây cũng chính là căn nhà của hắn ta vậy.

  * Tôi đang hỏi anh đó, anh là ai? Tại sao lại ở đây?_ Hakuba lặp lại câu hỏi, lần này nghiêm nghị lên hẳn.
  * Tôi đang hỏi anh đó, anh là ai? Tại sao lại ở đây?_Người nọ cũng lặp lại câu nói của Hakuba thêm lần nữa, tiến gần hơn về phía cậu chàng.



Cái khỉ gì vậy?

Hakuba Saguru bắt đầu mất bình tĩnh. Tại sao lại có một kẻ lạ mặt đột nhập vào nhà mình, còn liên tục lặp lại lời nói của mình một cách kỳ quặc như vậy? Hắn ta có vấn đề về thần kinh ư?

  * Nghe này, tôi là Hakuba Saguru – thám tử vừa trở về từ London. Đây là nhà của bố tôi, nhà chánh thanh tra trực thuộc bộ Hakuba. _ Hakuba gằn giọng khó chịu _ Và đừng – có- lặp -lại- lời – tôi.



Nhưng trái với nét căng thẳng trên mặt cậu thám tử điển trai. Kẻ kia mỉm cười thật vui vẻ. Hắn nhanh chóng tiến đến gần chỗ cậu, bất ngờ ôm Hakuba thật chặt.

  * Nghe này, tôi là Hakuba Saguru – thám tử vừa trở về từ London. Đây là nhà của bố tôi, nhà chánh thanh tra trực thuộc bộ Hakuba. _ Kẻ ấy ngọt ngào lặp lại lời của Hakuba Saguru thêm lần nữa _ Và đừng – có- lặp -lại- lời – tôi.



Một tay giữ lấy lưng, một tay giữ lấy sau gáy cậu thám tử trẻ. Hắn thích thú như đứa trẻ cọ cọ má mình vào làn tóc mềm mại màu nâu vàng của cậu. Mùi hương trên người thám tử thiếu niên khiến hắn dễ chịu vô cùng.

  * Hộc …!_ Hakuba giật mình đẩy mạnh tên ấy ra.



Một kẻ lạ mặt đột nhiên xuất hiện rồi lại bất ngờ ôm chầm lấy mình khiến Hakuba có chút ngạc nhiên. Không, là vô cùng ngạc nhiên.

  * Ok ok !! _ Hakuba đưa tay ra hiệu cho người đó giữ nguyên khoảng cách với mình._ Cậu ngồi đây chờ tôi một chút.
  * Ok ok !! _ Người nọ chớp chớp mắt lặp lại lời thám tử thiếu niên vừa nói._ Cậu ngồi đây chờ tôi một chút.



Thám tử trẻ thở dài cho tay vào điện thoại, quay số để gọi đi. Cậu chàng cố ý đưa một tay lên che miệng để kẻ kỳ lạ vừa xuất hiện không nghe thấy hay đoán được nội dung cuộc gọi của mình.

Tên vừa xuất hiện trong nhà thám tử Hakuba Saguru không rõ lai lịch thế nào, hắn ta lại liên tục lặp lại lời nói của mình nên không thể thẩm tra được gì. Vậy chỉ còn cách gọi điện hỏi thông tinh trực tiếp từ chỗ của thư ký của ngài thanh tra Hakuba thôi.

Dựa vào chất giọng thì có thể biết gã ta là người Tokyo, nước da thì trông không giống người làm việc vất vả, có vẻ như là học sinh hay sinh viên gì đó. Đôi găng tay trắng che mất bàn tay nên thám tử trẻ không thể trông thấy rõ những chi tiết khác trên bàn tay, nhưng cái cách hắn ta thoát khỏi những sợi dây leo có thể nói lên vài điều.

  * Anh Yukimoto, tôi muốn hỏi dạo nào ở Tokyo này có ai mất tích hay tội phạm nào trốn đi không ạ?_ Hakuba Saguru nói, mắt vẫn nhìn về phía người kia _ Một thanh niên trẻ, khoảng mười bảy đến hai mươi, dáng cao da trắng tóc đen mun tầm khoảng 1m75 đến 1m80. Nói giọng Tokyo, thị lực tốt, thuận tay phải.



Hakuba Saguru im lặng chờ đợi, cho đến khi đầu dây bên kia có người đáp lại.

  * Sao cơ? _ Saguru Hakuba ngạc nhiên khi nghe câu trả lời từ đầu dây bên kia_ Không có ai như thế cả ư?



Không có ai mất tích, không có người trốn từ bệnh viện cũng không hề có tên tội phạm nào đang bị truy nã có nhân dạng như vậy. Vậy gã dở hơi này từ đâu hiện ra vậy chứ.

  * Điên mất thôi!_ Hakuba đưa mắt nhìn người con trai kia rồi chuyển tầm nhìn đến giàn dây leo trên ban công của mình.



Những cây dây leo mà cậu trồng đã bị hỏng, dường như tối hôm qua chúng đã dúng toàn bộ dây leo mà mình có được để cuộn người đứng đối diện Hakuba lại vậy.

Những gốc cây lấy chất dinh dưỡng từ chậu cũng bật khỏi đất. Còn dây leo thì đứt đoạn thành từng mảnh xơ xác nằm vương vãi trên sàn.

Thoáng qua trong suy nghĩ của thám tử trẻ, xem ra không thể hi vọng mình có thể tiếp tục nuôi dưỡng hay chăm sóc cái cây này rồi.

Mà không biết tên này có phải là kết quả của cái cây mà mình trồng được hay không.

  * Điên mất thôi !!_ Tên kia lại một lần nữa kéo cánh tay Hakuba đến ôm lấy, miệng tươi cười lặp lại lời nói của cậu.



Xem ra không còn cách này khác.

Hakuba Saguru thở dài.

Cây trồng không thể trồng, gã này lại giống như tên ngốc liên tục bám lấy cậu. Tạm thời chỉ còn cách để hắn ta ở lại nhà mình từ từ điều tra thôi.

Với năng lực cậu có được, nếu gã này là kẻ xấu thì điều tra lai lịch của gã đột nhập này chỉ là vấn đề thời gian thôi.


	2. Nảy mầm

**Chap 2: Nảy mầm.**

Sau khi lục lại hộc tủ quần áo của mình, Heiji tìm thấy mấy bộ quần áo cũ từ lúc cậu chàng còn học cấp một nên mang nó cho cậu nhóc kỳ lạ vừa xuất hiện ở nhà mình. Dù sao nhóc con này cũng không có đồ mặc, cứ mặc tạm cái đã. Mẹ Heiji – quý phu nhân Shizuka của ngài cảnh sát trưởng Osaka có thói quen luôn thích giữ lại những bộ quần áo hay đồ dùng lúc nhỏ của con trai. Cũng nhờ như vậy mà ngăn nhỏ tủ của Heiji lại có những trang phục này

  * Mặc vào cũng không tệ nhỉ?_ Heiji mỉm cười đưa tay xoa xoa đầu cậu nhóc



Nếu như bạn nhận nuôi một đứa trẻ kỳ lạ, điều đầu tiên bạn dạy nó là gì?

Có người sẽ dạy nó cách ăn, có người sẽ dạy nó cách thay quần áo.

Nhưng đó là với một đứa trẻ bình thường, còn nếu như đứa trẻ đó là sinh vật kỳ lạ mọc ra từ cái cây, thì điều quan trọng đầu tiên bạn phải dặn dò nó là…

  * Nhóc con phải nghe lời anh nhé! _ Hattori căn dặn cậu nhóc kia một cách kỹ lưỡng._ Tuyệt đối không được đi theo người lạ nghe chưa.
  * …._ Cúi đầu, gật gật đầu.



Nhìn cậu bé trong trang phục của mình, tuy có hơi rộng một chút nhưng vẫn rất kháu khỉnh đẹp trai thám tử trẻ vô cùng hài lòng.

Hattori lần đầu tiên chăm sóc trẻ con, cũng không có nhiều kinh nghiệm. Thám tử Osaka lấy chậu nước nhỏ giúp cậu nhóc lau mặt cần thận. Qủa nhiên là nhóc con do mình trồng ra, mặt mũi cũng thuận mắt, nếu như cứ như vậy mà lớn lên thì không chừng là sẽ rất đẹp trai.

  * Nhóc con em có đói bụng không?_ Hattori Heiji đưa tay xoa xoa bụng cậu nhóc_ Là đói bụng đấy??
  * …_ Lắc đầu
  * Được rồi! Em ngồi đây nghỉ một chút nhé!



Hattori bắt đầu suy nghĩ, làm cách nào để nói với người nhà về cậu nhóc này đây. Mặc dù hiện giờ cậu chàng đang trong kỳ nghỉ nhưng kỳ nghỉ cũng không kéo dài nhiều. Ba tuần sau là phải quay lại trường học nên không thể để đứa nhóc này ở nhà mà không nói gì với bố mẹ cả. Nhất là đối với phu nhân Shizuka – người thường xuyên vào phòng cậu chàng dọn dẹp. Việc phát hiện ra cậu nhóc này là chuyện sớm muộn thôi.

  * Đó là chưa kể đến! _ Heiji đưa tay xoa xoa cằm mình nghĩ ngợi _ Nhóc này được tạo ra từ cái cây nên không biết là chuyện gì sẽ xảy đến với nó đây.



Cấu trúc phân tử Xenlulozo trong người cậu ta có thể thay đổi bất thường hay là gây ra một phản ứng hoá hoặc hoặc vật lý gì đó mà Heiji không biết trước được.

Vậy phải làm như thế nào đây ?

…………………………………………………

Ở một nơi xa khác của xứ sở mặt trời mọc.

Hakuba xoay xoay chiếc điện thoại trong tay, ngồi trên chiếc ghế sofa rộng quen thuộc của mình nghĩ ngợi. Tên này từ đâu tới ? Lai lịch như thế nào ? Vì sao có thể đến nhà mình được ?

Và mình phải làm gì với hắn đây ?

Thám tử trẻ đưa mắt nhìn tên thiếu niên đối diện trong bộ áo Vest tả tơi của hắn. Những ngón tay được giấu sau chiếc găng tay trắng muốt nhưng có thể xác định được khớp tay thon dài, tuấn mỹ. Gương mặt tuy có chút lấm lem nhưng lau qua sơ sài cũng có thể thấy được vẻ điển trai của hắn.

Tóc đen, dáng cao, mắt sắc sảo nếu như không phải trong tình trạng ngốc ngốc chỉ biết lặp lại lời nói của mình thì chắc hẳn cũng làm xao động không biết bao nhiêu trái tim thiếu nữ rồi.

  * Cộc cộc…cộc !!



Hakuba Saguru đang suy nghĩ, đột nhiên có tiếng gõ cửa.

  * Cậu chủ, tôi mang bữa ăn sáng đến !!



Giọng nói quen thuộc cất lên giúp cậu chàng thám tử trẻ nhanh chóng nhận ra. Người đang đứng bên ngoài chính là vị quản gia quen thuộc – bà Bayya.

  * Vâng …vâng ra ngay đây_ Thám tử trẻ giật mình, bước vội về phía cửa.



Đưa tay mở nắm cửa, Hakuba Saguru vẫn cài dây chốt cửa để ngăn người phụ nữ kia ở bên ngoài căn phòng mình.

  * Cậu chủ…
  * Bác để giúp phần thức ăn bên ngoài nhé. _ Thám tử trẻ cười gượng_ Lát nữa tôi sẽ ra lấy sau ạ !
  * Để bên ngoài ạ ?_ Người phụ nữ cau mày đưa mắt liếc nhìn bên trong phòng qua khe cửa



Từ trước đến giờ bà vẫn luôn là người mang thức ăn cho Saguru Hakuba vào mỗi buổi sáng và đánh thức cậu ta dậy. Nhưng hôm nay cậu chủ đáng yêu chẳng những dậy sớm hơn mọi khi mà còn bảo bà để thức ăn bên ngoài, bên trong thì chốt cửa.

Không phải là….

  * Cậu chủ đang giấu cô gái nào bên trong phòng sao?_ Người quản gia khẽ lườm mắt, khoé môi nhếch lên cười khẽ.
  * Làm…làm gì có chứ !!_ Tim Hakuba Saguru đập thịch lên một cái.



Kiểu ánh mắt của người quản gia chăm sóc cậu chàng từ nhỏ luôn khiến Hakuba giật mình mỗi khi phải giấu giếm điều gì đó.

Dù rằng người phụ nữ đó vì mắt kém nên phải đeo chiếc kính ngay trước mắt, nhưng Hakuba lại cảm tưởng như bà ấy có thể đọc thấu mọi suy nghĩ trong đầu cậu.

  * Tuy cậu chủ đã trưởng thành, nhưng tôi cũng không hi vọng cậu kết hôn sớm như vậy đâu nha …
  * Bác Bayya ~ đã nói là không phải rồi mà ! Bác nhanh xuống dưới nhà đi…_ Hakuba Saguru nhăn nhó mặt, xua xua tay
  * Được thôi !



Bỗng chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó, thám tử trẻ dặn người quản gia của mình thêm lần nữa.

  * A …phải rồi, tôi có đặt mua một bộ quần áo trên mạng. Tí nữa sẽ có người mang đến, bác giúp tôi nhận hàng và mang lên nhé.
  * Quần áo ?_ Người quản gia che miệng cười nhẹ_ Không phải là quần áo cho cô gái đó chứ..
  * Bác à ~
  * Được rồi, được rồi !! _ Bà quản gia Bayya cười nhẹ, không trêu chọc cậu chủ hay bối rối của mình nữa _ Tôi sẽ mang nó lên cho cậu



Nói rồi người phụ nữ ấy xoay lưng rời đi, để lại phần thức ăn bên ngoài cánh cửa.

…………………………..

Heiji vừa miên man suy nghĩ làm thế nào để kẻ với mẹ mình về cậu nhóc đột nhiên xuất hiện này thì bổng nhiên một tiếng động quen thuộc cất lên.

  * Cách … !



Phu nhân nhà Hattori đã mở rộng cửa và đứng ngay trước mặt cậu chàng thám tử trẻ.

  * Heiji…con có điện thoại này. Bố gọi về cho con đấy…_ Người phụ nữ xinh đẹp cầm trên tay chiếc điện thoại mà thám tử trẻ vùng Osaka đã để quên ở phía dưới nhà vào chiều tối hôm qua_ Và cậu nhóc này là… ?



Ánh mắt phu nhân Shizuka hướng về phía cậu bé đang ngồi trên giường hướng đôi mắt bối rối rụt rè về phía bà.

  * Ơ …_ Heiji Hattori nhanh chóng tóm lấy chiếc điện thoại, vội vàng nói to vào đó_ Alo, con nghe bố ơi, con có việc bận. Tí nữa gọi lại cho bố sau ạ.
  * Bíp !!_ Sau đó tắt vội điện thoại trong cái híp mắt ngỡ ngàng của ngài thanh tra vùng Osaka nổi tiếng



Trong lúc đó, quý bà Shizuka với sự tò mò và yêu thích trẻ em của mình đã nhanh chóng tiến đến chỗ cậu nhóc đáng yêu đang ngồi trên giường. Ân cần hỏi cậu ta.

  * Nhóc con, cháu là con của ai ? Sao lại ở đây vậy ?_ Người mẹ trẻ của Heiji cười tươi tắn.



Cậu nhóc kia lại có vẻ lo lắng , trên trán lấm tấm một chút mồ hôi. Những ngón tay nhỏ cũng vô thức đan nhẹ vào nhau như muốn trốn tránh.

  * À, đây là em trai của một người bạn. Đã gửi nhờ ở chỗ con vài tuần ạ.
  * Em trai ? Gửi em trai đến vào lúc nào vậy ? Sao mẹ không thấy ?_ Phu nhân của ngài Heizo nhíu mày nghĩ ngợi.
  * À, cậu ấy gửi đến lúc mẹ không có nhà. _ Heiji Hattori cười gượng_ Cũng được một hai hôm rồi ạ.



Rồi như để mẹ mình tin tưởng hơn, Heiji cố gắng giải thích thêm về tình trạng của cậu chàng. Rằng đó là một người bạn khá thân, cậu ta có việc bận nên phải bay sang New York gấp, không thể mang theo cậu nhóc này nên phải gửi nhờ ở chỗ của Heiji. Cha mẹ của hai anh em đó đã mất, ở Nhật Bản cũng không có người thân nào nên gửi tạm đến chỗ của Heiji và dù gì nhà cậu chàng cũng là nhà thanh tra cảnh sát Osaka, không cần phải lo lắng nhiều.

  * Vậy cậu nhóc này sẽ ở đây vài tuần à ?_ Người phụ nữ xinh đẹp mỉm cười_ Trông mặt cũng kháu khỉnh nhỉ, không sao, ta sẽ chăm sóc con thật tốt.



Phu nhân ngài cảnh sát trước đưa tay ra định chạm vào vai cậu nhóc thì đọc nhiên nó giật người lại trốn tránh. Bước nhanh khỏi giường thằng bé chạm đến chỗ Heiji ôm chặt lấy chân cậu. Đôi mắt long lanh ngước lên nhìn Heiji, lắc lắc đầu như muốn chính cậu chàng phải chăm sóc nó.

  * Haizzz !! _ Heiji đưa tay gãi gãi đầu, nhóc con này sao đột nhiên lại bám lấy cậu chàng chứ _ Chắc là nó không quen với người lạ.



Bây giờ đang trong kỳ nghỉ hè thì có thể chăm lo cho cậu nhóc này được, nhưng đến khi Heiji nhập học thì không thể suốt ngày mang theo cậu ta được.

Nhưng mà, nghĩ lại thì bây giờ có thể theo sát nhóc con này cũng là một điểm hay ho.

  * Sao thế cậu bé ! _ Phu nhân Shizuka chìa tay về phía cậu nhóc kia, mỉm cười thật dịu dàng_ Đến đây nào, đừng sợ. Tên cháu là gì nào ...
  * …._Cậu nhóc run run, tay ôm chặt chân Heiji không buông
  * Nào cậu bé, tên cháu là gì nào?



Hattori Heiji bối rối nhìn quanh.

Một cái tên, cậu chàng cần một cái tên cho nhóc con này. Để người khác khỏi nghi ngờ và cũng để dễ dàng gọi cho nhóc hơn. Nhưng gọi cái tên nào đây? Tìm đâu ra một cái tên vào lúc bất ngờ thế này cơ chứ? Tên một màu sắc, tên một loại hoa, những cái tên đó rất phổ thông nhưng lại không phù hợp với một đứa con trai chút nào.

Mắt Heiji vô tình chạm phải những quyển sách được xếp cẩn thận trên kệ cao.

À phải rồi…

  * Conan …Tên cậu ta là Conan_ Heiji mừng rỡ khi tìm thấy một cái tên phù hợp với cậu nhóc_ Edogawa Conan ạ?
  * Conan?? _ Người phụ nữ xinh đẹp nhíu mày ngạc nhiên_ Cậu nhóc này là người nước ngoài sao?
  * À…._ Heiji lại lần nữa gãi đầu, hướng mắt nhìn lên phía trần nhà_ Do bố mẹ cậu ấy khá thích trinh thám nên lấy tên tác giả truyện trinh thám đặt tên cho con luôn ạ.



Vâng, một gia đình yêu thích trinh thám nên lấy tên của tác giả truyện đặt tên cho con trai của mình. Conan trong Conan Doyle và Edogawa trong Edogawa Ranpo, hệt như những quyển sách trinh thám của hai vị tác giả nổi tiếng trên kệ của cậu chàng thám tử Osaka vậy.

  * Cái tên nghe thật dễ thương ! _ Người phụ nữ lại một lần nữa mỉm cười



Bộ quần áo cũ của Heiji khá vừa với cậu nhóc Conan này, nó làm phu nhân Shizuka nhớ đến hình ảnh cậu nhóc con trai của mình khi còn bé.

Cảm giác như trông thấy Heiji Hattori lúc còn nhỏ khiến bà vui vẻ như bản thân trẻ lại thời thanh xuân năm ấy

  * Từ hôm nay cứ ở lại chỗ của cô nhé.!



Đứng thẳng người, Heiji Hattori thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Vậy là xem như đã qua được ải đầu tiên rồi.

……………………………………….

Bữa ăn sáng của Hakuba Saguru là món bánh mỳ Hamberger quen thuộc. Thường phần ăn sáng của cậu chàng không quá phức tạp. Hoặc là beefsteak cùng trứng ốp la cho bữa sáng hoặc là một phần ngũ cốc, hoặc một phần Hamberger vừa đủ. Hakuba không muốn mất quá nhiều thời gian vào bữa sáng vì cậu chàng luôn có nhiều việc cần phải xử lý.

  * Muốn ăn cùng không? _ Hakuba ngẩng lên nhìn cậu thiếu niên đang nhìn mình chăm chú.



Có vẻ như cậu ta cũng đang muốn ăn. Hakuba cất giọng mời rồi chợt nghĩ, liệu hắn có thể ăn được không. Nếu như người này là từ cây sinh ra vậy thì chỉ có thể uống nước thôi, chứ làm sao tiêu hoá thức ăn đây.

  * …_Gật gật



Người kia đột nhiên gật gật đầu vui mừng khi cậu hỏi khiến Hakuba băn khoăn.

Sao lạ thế nhỉ? Không lý nào…

À phải rồi, cậu chàng quên mất nếu như là cây cũng có thể hấp thu thực vật hay thậm chí là động vật mà. Ngoại trừ phân bón vô cơ, thỉnh thoảng cây cối sẽ được chăm sóc bằng một lượng phân hữu cơ nhất định. Nên chẳng lạ gì nếu như người này có thể ăn được những thức ăn khác. Giống như việc bạn trồng vài cái cây và thỉnh thoảng chúng hấp thu xác chết động vật vậy.

Hakuba nhìn chiếc bánh Hamburger trong đĩa đựng thức ăn sáng của mình. Chỉ có một cái làm sao cắt ra đây. Trong phòng cũng không có thứ gì có thể cắt được, nếu như gọi bà Bayya lên sẽ rất phiền phức gây sự tò mò. Mà cậu chẳng thể xé chiếc bánh ra thành 2 mảng rồi đưa cho kẻ này một nữa được. Điều đó sẽ là hỏng cái bánh Hamburger và biến bữa sáng của cậu thành một mớ hỗn dộn không nhìn ra được. Vậy chỉ còn cách cùng ăn thôi.

  * Nào, cắn một miếng đi !_ Hakuba đưa cho người kia ăn trước.



Hakuba là một đứa trẻ được nuôi dạy tại Anh từ nhỏ, nên sẽ rất bất tiện nếu như cậu mời người khác một món đồ mà mình đã ăn dang dở trước đó. Nó làm đối phương cảm thấy như thể mình là gã ăn xin, chỉ nhận phần thừa của người khác ăn dở. Nó làm Hakuba thấy khá bất lịch sự.

  * Ưm…ư….



Người nọ cắn một miếng bánh trên tay cậu rồi nhai ngon lành. Xem cậu ta ăn như thế vừa trải qua mấy ngày bị bỏ đói vậy. Hakuba nhìn bộ dạng người kia, miệng tủm tỉm cười. Cậu cũng tự nhiên mà đưa mẫu bánh đó lên cắn một cái. Bình thường Hakuba là người rất ưa sạch sẽ, có một chút ám ảnh cưỡng chế - hay người ta gọi là bệnh khiết phích. Cậu thường tỉ mỉ, gọn gàng và hạn chế tiếp xúc quá gần với người khác.

Nhưng với gã này, Hakuba lại thấy gần gũi, thậm chí việc ăn cùng một chiếc bánh cũng trở nên mình thường. Chắc là do bộ dạng lạ mặt của người kia, khiến ai trong thấy cũng cảm thấy hắn là người an toàn, không cần phòng bị.

Hakuba Saguru cũng cắn một mẩu trên trong chiếc bánh trên tay. Hương vị cũng không tệ. Mùi bánh mì hoà cùng thịt bò mềm mại quyện cùng nước sốt như tan ngay trên đầu lưỡi. Không giống như mấy món thức ăn nhanh ở phương Tây, thức ở Nhật chú trọng phần rau xanh nhiều hơn và cũng không quá nhiều chất béo. Tuy phần ăn hôm nay có ít hơn thường ngày một chút nhưng với Hakuba nó vẫn không là vấn đề.

  * Sột…!



Người nọ rướn người cắn thêm một mẩu bánh trên phần Hamburger buổi sáng của cậu thám tử trẻ. Một tay giữ lấy cổ tay cậu để có thể dễ dàng ăn hơn. Hắn ngấu nghiến thưởng thức món ăn ngon lành như thể đã bị bỏ đói suốt mấy ngày.

  * Ồ…_ Sốt tương cà từ chiếc Hamburger của cậu chạy xuống tay.



Màu đỏ đặc sệt trong thật đẹp nổi bật trên màu da trắng tinh khỏi của cậu thám tử trẻ. Hakuba vẫn còn đang nhìn quanh tìm mẫu khăn giấy thì gã thiếu niên đối diện đã nhanh chóng thè chiếc lưỡi của mình quét qua về sốt tương rỉ đó.

Đầu lưỡi hắn ấm nóng lướt nhanh trên cổ tay mát lạnh của cậu. Ấm ướt và linh hoạt, chúng nhanh chóng dọn đi thứ nước sốt đang chảy xuống bên dưới tay. Thám tử Hakuba bất giác rợn người.

  * NÀY !! …_ Hakuba Saguru giật cổ tay mình lại, nhăn mày không đồng ý



Thám tử Hakuba không thích cách ăn uống thế này, nó khiến cậu có chút bối rối và khó chịu. Hakuba Saguru là một cậu chàng được nuôi dạy theo phong cách Anh quốc ngay từ nhỏ. Dù rằng người này có không biết quy tắc về phép lịch sự đi chăng nữa thì ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt mà đã…

  * Cậu đừng có…



Nhưng rồi, khi nhìn sang người kia cơn giận nhanh chóng được dập tắt. Gã nọ không lặp lại câu nói của Hakuba mà có lẽ hắn đã hiểu ra được sự tức giận của cậu. Hắn ngước nhìn Hakuba Saguru bằng đôi mắt mèo con hối lỗi đáng yêu.

Hakuba Saguru thừa nhận, cậu chẳng bao giờ chống lại nỗi vẻ đáng yêu tội nghiệp của mấy con mèo.

  * Thôi bỏ đi, không có gì…!_ Hakuba thở dài, những việc này sau này cứ từ từ hướng dẫn hắn cũng được.



  * Cộc cộc cộc _ Tiếng gõ cửa bên ngoài căn phòng cậu lần nữa vang lên_ Cậu chủ, tôi mang hàng cậu đặt mua lên ạ.



Người quản gia nói rồi đặt chiếc hộp ở phía trước phòng cậu. Bà ấy còn một số việc quan trọng cần phải giải quyết và người phụ nữ ấy cũng hiểu Hakuba cần khoảng không riêng tư trong phòng mình.

  * Ái chà, không tệ lắm nhỉ ?



Thương mại điện tử càng càng hữu ích và tiện lợi, bạn có thể mua thứ gì đó cách cả ngàn cây số mà vẫn nhận được hàng chỉ sau vài giờ chờ đợi. Thám tử trẻ ngắm nhìn hai bộ quần áo mà mình vừa mua cho người thanh niên đối diện. Một chiếc áo thun free size, một chiếc áo sơ mi và hai chiếc quần Jean bạc màu thời trang cho hắn. Tuy Hakuba là một thám tử nhưng cậu cũng khá hứng thú với vấn đề thời trang, nên chỉ nhìn qua người này một lần là có thể đoán được chính xác gần như 90% số đo cơ thể của cậu ta. Một tài năng dường như kế thừa từ người mẹ của mình.

  * Dù sao thì cậu cũng không thể mặc bộ quần áo rách rưới này cả ngày được._ Hakuba nói với người nọ_ Nhanh thay bộ quần nào này trước đi.



Mất khoảng nửa giờ đồng hộ để cậu thám tử trẻ dạy gã này không lặp lại lởi nói của mình như một cái máy. Hắn chỉ cần gật đầu khi đồng ý điều gì đó và lắc đầu mỗi khi muốn từ chối. Rất đơn giản với người bình thường nhưng không đơn giản với một “ người thực vật “ như hắn.

  * Nào!!_ Hakuba mỉm cười đưa chiếc hộp được quần áo mình vừa mua cho gã kia._ Nhanh thay đi.



Nhưng người nọ chỉ ôm chiếc hộp trên tay rồi ngơ ngác nhìn cậu. Có vẻ như hắn ta không hiểu làm thế nào để thay quần áo. Hắn chỉ ngước mắt nhìn cậu, lắc lắc đầu như một tín hiệu.

  * Không phải chứ?_ Hakuba tròn mắt ngạc nhiên, nhưng rồi cậu chàng bỗng nhớ lại điều mà mình nên nhớ. Cái tên này đâu có biết cách thay quần áo đâu.



Vậy chỉ còn một cách là giúp hắn thay quần áo mà thôi.

  * Làm ơn đi, nói với tôi là cậu biết thay nó được không?_ Hakuba cố hỏi lại lần nữa, hi vọng là mọi chuyện sẽ không như mình nghĩ.



Nhưng đáp lại chỉ có cái lắc đầu ngô nghê của người kia. Trên tay hắn vẫn là mấy bộ quần áo mà thám tử trẻ đã đặt mua. Không còn lựa chọn nào khác nữa.

  * Được rồi!_ Thám tử London xắn tay áo sơ mi của mình lên đến khuỷ tay



Cậu nắm lấy tay gã nọ lôi hắn vào trên trong phòng tắm trong phòng mình. Lần đầu tiên trong đời cậu giúp người khác tắm rửa và cũng là lần đầu tiên Hakuba phải tắm giúp một cậu con trai bằng tuổi mình trong chính căn phòng của mình.

Cửa phòng tắm được đóng lại trong lúc hơi nước ấm từ phía trên nhẹ nhàng bốc lên. Lớp cửa kính trong suốt sang trọng hiện lên hai thân ảnh mờ mờ của hai cậu thiếu niên một tóc đen mun một tóc nâu vàng như hổ phách

…………………………………………

  * Phù ..phù …phù !!!_ Bàn tay cầm khăn cẩn thận lau đi những giọt nước đọng lại trên tóc của cậu nhóc



Heiji dùng máy sấy giúp cậu nhóc hong khô tóc. Đôi bàn tay thuần thục luồn vào từng sợi tóc mượt tựa như tơ. Vài ngày ở cùng giúp thám tử Heiji Hattori đã quen dần với cậu nhóc này, không còn lọng cọng như trước nữa. Nhóc con cũng khá ngoan, không giống như những đứa trẻ mà thám tử Osaka từng thấy trước đó.

  * Nào đến giờ ngủ rồi!_ Heiji cười tươi bế thốc cậu nhóc kia đặt lên giường mình.
  * Oái ~_ Nhóc Conan nhăn mặt, hơi vùng vẫy vì bất ngờ.



Nhà của Heiji không nhỏ nhưng cũng không quá rộng. Cậu nhóc này lại không thích ở gần người khác nên thám tử trẻ quyết định cho cậu ta ngủ cùng mình. Conan cũng không quá to con, nên không chiếm giường Heiji nhiều.

Thám tử miền Tây nhìn bộ dáng của cậu nhóc trong bộ trang phục ngủ, khoé môi bất giác nở nụ cười. Không ngờ người mẹ của cậu chàng đến giờ vẫn giữ mấy bộ áo ngủ hình gấu trúc, khủng long của Heiji lúc nhỏ. Trông thấy Conan khiến Heiji cảm thấy như thế trông thấy một phiên bản khác của mình lúc nhỏ vậy.

  * Nhìn nhóc dễ thương thật đó !_ Heiji nói, đột nhiên trông thấy mặt cậu bé như thể đang đỏ lên



Cậu nhóc vẫn cúi mặt không nói gì. Miệng cong nhẹ lên vẽ nên một đường cong như đang giận dỗi.

Tuy rằng cậu nhóc này rất thông minh, nhưng vẫn chưa nói được gì nhiều. Thường chỉ có biểu lộ trên mặt những điều mà mình muốn nói. Hattori trộm nghĩ có lẽ đứa bé này là một cái cây ít nói chăng? Mà sự thật thì cái cây nào mà chẳng ít nói đâu cơ chứ.

  * À phải rồi. Để anh đọc sách cho nhóc nghe nhé.?_ Heiji nói, thường mỗi buổi tối cậu chàng hay đọc sách cho nhóc Conan nghe.
  * …gật gật!



Đứa trẻ này tuy không nói nhiểu nhưng lại rất thích nghe, nhất là đối với những chương trình thời sự hay thông tin, và cả những quyển sách mà cậu chàng đọc cho nhóc mỗi đêm . Đó thường là những quyển sách trinh thám mà Heiji thích hay những mẫu chuyện trinh thám mà cậu rất thích. Conan không nói nhiều, cậu nhóc chỉ đơn giản là lắng nghe và chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Đó cũng là điều Heiji thấy thích ở đứa trẻ này. Một đứa trẻ không quá ồn ào để có thể chịu được sự ồn ào náo nhiệt của cậu thám tử vùng Osaka. Không phá vỡ không gian yên tĩnh khi cậu chàng nghĩ về một vụ án nào đó, không mè nheo cũng không quấy phá. Đúng là một đứa trẻ tuyệt vời cho Hattori.

Những ngón tay lướt nhanh qua trang sách như mở ra một chân trời mới. Những suy luận logic đau đầu, những vụ án mạng đầy rùng rợn hay những điều bí mật đang được dần lôi ra ánh sáng cứ thế lướt qua trên môi Heiji cho đến khi cậu nhóc mang tên Conan Edogawa kia say ngủ.

Bên ngoài trời đêm lấp lánh những vì sao.

…………………………………

Đèn chùm lớn trong phòng đã được tắt từ lâu nhưng thám tử Hakuba Saguru vẫn không tài nào chợp mắt được. Chiếc giường thật sự quá nhỏ khi dành cho hai người, mà cậu chàng thám tử không thể nào ra phòng khách ngủ hay đuổi người nằm cạnh mình xuống sàn nhà. Việc này có vẻ hơi thiếu lịch sự. Thêm nữa nó không phải là phong cách lịch lãm của một quý ông người Anh như kiểu của Hakuba Saguru.

Mà sự thật cậu chàng cũng không quen nằm cùng giường với người khác thế này.

Gia đình thám tử trẻ khá quy củ, ngay từ nhỏ cậu chàng đã nhận sự chăm sóc và ở cùng người vú nuôi thay vì mẹ mình. Chiếc giường của cậu bé Hakuba là một chiếc giường riêng nằm ở ngay bên cạnh giường của bà vú nuôi để bà ấy có thể chăm sóc cậu chàng mỗi khi Saguru giật mình giữa đêm. Khi cậu thiếu gia nhà Hakuba đến tuổi đến trường thì nội trú Anh quốc nhà giàu tại Anh quốc chào đón cậu với căn phòng riêng tươm tất tại trường và Saguru chỉ thỉnh thoảng đến phòng sinh hoạt chung hoặc bếp ăn để trò chuyện cùng những người bạn. Trong những chuyến đi dã ngoại hay tham gia các vụ phá án cũng vô tình không hề có ngoại lệ.

  * Z…zz..zz!



Thám tử trẻ nhìn người đang ngủ ở trước mặt mình. Nét mặt cậu ta có vẻ như rất thoải mái, từng đường nét hiện lên dưới ánh đèn ngủ nhàn nhạt phía đầu giường. Đôi mày thanh mảnh lại rất nam tính chỉnh chu như nét bút điêu luyện của người hoạ sĩ tài ba điểm lên gương mặt tuấn tú. Hàng mi đen láy lặng yên che đi đôi mắt màu Sapphire lung linh đang say ngủ.Một bên mắt bị che đi bởi những lọn tóc đen tuyền mà trước đó đã được giấu sau lớp kính phản quang. Người này vẫn thường hay cười, nhưng nụ cười nữa miệng của hắn ta lại khiến Hakuba Saguru thấy như một chú sói ma mãnh đang thích thú nhìn con mồi của mình.

  * *Nên mang người này đi đâu đây?*_ Hakuba Saguru thầm nghĩ



Với năng lực của mình, thám tử trẻ có thể dể dàng làm biến mất một người mà không để lại bất kỳ giấu vết nào cả. Đã có một vài nhân chứng tuyệt mật nhận được sự hậu thuẫn của thám tử trẻ mà rũ bỏ đi lớp quá khứ và chào đón một cuộc sống mới hoàn toàn khác biệt. Nhưng đó là những người mà Hakuba Saguru biết rõ họ là ai. Còn đối với người trước mặt cậu lúc này, thám tử trẻ hoàn toàn không có bất cứ thông tin nào về hắn ta. Mọi thứ chỉ là con số không tròn trĩnh.

  * Ư…ưm…!



Người kia đang ngủ đột nhiên cựa mình. Hắn ta xoay đi xoay lại, có vẻ như không thoải mái rồi cứ thế lăn dần đến chỗ Hakuba Saguru đang nằm ngủ. Gương mặt người kia nhìn gần càng thêm đẹp, không phải nét đẹp sang trọng lịch lãm, càng không phải nét mạnh mẽ rắn rỏi hay nghiêm nghị cuốn hút của những cậu bạn thám tử thiếu niên cùng trang lứa. Vẻ đẹp của người này như mang nét liêu trai đầy ma mị lôi cuốn người khác. Những ngón tay trắng thon dài của cậu thám tử trẻ vô thức giữ lấy tấm chăn đang đắp trên người.

  * *Cảm giác không quen một chút nào*_ Hakuba Saguru có thể cảm nhận hơi thở của người kia lướt qua ngay trên trán của mình.



Vành tai cậu chàng vô thức đỏ hồng. Mắt Hakuba Saguru vẫn không ngừng dán lên gương mặt người kia. Thám tử là những kẻ tò mò thích khám phá và còn gì tuyệt vời hơn khi trước mắt họ chính là chiếc hộp Pandora đầy mê hoặc và thách thức.

Người này là ai? Thân phận thật sự của hắn ta là gì? Phải làm sao để vén bức màn bí mật đang bủa vây bên trong hắn?

Những suy nghĩ cứ thế đang xen trong tâm trí cậu thám tử trẻ vừa trở về từ London.

  * Hakuba…Saguru!



Để rồi đột nhiên bị đóng băng trong tiếng gọi mơ hồ của người đang say ngủ nằm ngay bên cạnh.

Thám tử trẻ chớp chớp nhẹ đôi mắt nhìn người kia như xác nhận lại những điều mình nghe thấy.

Đêm đó người nằm cạnh chỉ vô tình gọi tên cậu hai lần, nhưng…

Hakuba lại không thể nào ngủ ngon giấc.

…………………………………………………..………………………….

Nhóc Conan là một đứa trẻ ngoan, cậu nhóc ít khi ra khỏi nhà hay mè nheo bất cứ điều gì. Đa số thời gian trong ngày cậu ta sẽ dùng để xem Tivi hoặc đọc sách, đặc biệt là những bộ sách trinh thám trên kệ của Heiji Hattori hay chương trình tin tức truyền hình. Mặc dù Heji đã nhiều lần nhắc nhở vì lo lắng sẽ ảnh hưởng đến thị lực, nhưng cậu nhóc cũng chỉ ậm ừ cho qua.

Tuần đầu tiên ở lại nhà thám tử trẻ Osaka hầu như cậu nhóc ấy không nói lời nào, thỉnh thoảng chỉ ho khan vài ba cái. Đến tuần thứ hai thì chắc có lẽ đã nghe được nhiều câu nên cậu nhóc Conan ấy nói nhiều hơn, nhất là khi ở trước mặt mọi người, luôn tỏ vẻ rất vui vẻ và hoạt bát. Thế nhưng những lúc ở một mình hoặc chỉ có hai người thì cậu ta lại toát lên một nét chững chạc và nghiêm nghị đến kỳ lạ.

Khiến lúc khiến Hattori cảm thấy như nhóc con này không phải là một đứa trẻ 6 tuổi mà là một cậu thiếu niên bị teo nhỏ lại vậy.

  * Nảy nhóc, có muốn ra ngoài không?_ Hattori ôm một quả bóng nói với cậu nhóc đang ngồi xem Tivi.
  * Ra ngoài? Nhưng đi đâu ?
  * Tất nhiên là đi chơi rồi, không lẽ em muốn nằm nhà cả ngày sao?_ Hattori cười tươi
  * Không cần đâu, muốn ở nhà xem Tivi._Cậu nhóc đưa tầm mắt trở lại kênh thời sự mà mình đang xem_ Thích ở nhà hơn.



Phải thừa nhận một điều là việc xem Tivi giúp “ nhóc cây xanh” này học nói nhanh hơi, giao tiếp tốt hơn. Bằng chứng là cậu ta đã nói được một câu tương đối rành mạch nhưng cũng không thể để nó xem truyền hình cả ngày được.

  * Thôi nào! _ Hattori giật cái remove khỏi tay cậu nhóc rồi nhấn nút tắt Tivi trong phòng _ Ra ngoài chơi bóng một chút đi, trẻ con không nên ngồi cả ngày ở nhà.
  * Thích ở nhà xem tin tức hơn!_ Cậu nhóc đứng dậy với với tay đòi trả lại chiếc Remove cho mình_ Trả điều khiển lại đi !!
  * Không được cãi lời ! Ngoan đi ra ngoài chơi nào_ Hattori cố y giữ cái Remove trên cao để cậu nhóc không chạm đến được_ Ngoan nào nhóc, chúng ta đến công viên gần đây chơi bóng nhé sau đó anh sẽ mua kem cho em rồi dẫn em đi tham quan những nơi gần đây, có rất nhiều toàn nhà lớn và đẹp nhé.
  * Không đi đâu_ Cậu nhóc đáng yêu vẫn kiên quyết từ chối._ Những toà nhà đó chả có gì thú vị cả
  * Sao lại không? Có nhà hát kịch này, có toà tháp Harukas, có thành cổ …à phải rồi …còn có sở cảnh sát Osaka này…chỗ đó có rất nhiều tội phạm nguy hiểm đang thẩm tra và…nhiều cảnh sát rất oai.



Heiji Hattori nói xong liền cảm thấy những lời thoát ra từ miệng mình thật kỳ quái. Sao mình có thể giới thiệu cho một đứa nhóc đế sở cảnh sát để xem tội phạm chứ. Chỗ đó có gì mà vui đâu. Đối với một người khách du lịch bình thường mà mang họ đến chỗ đấy đã là bất bình thường, huống hồ là một “ sinh vật được sinh ra từ cây” và còn là một đứa trẻ.

  * Thật ạ? Vậy chúng ta đi !_Nhưng trái với suy luận của Hattori, cậu nhóc kia đột nhiên cảm thấy rất hào hứng.
  * Hể ? Không phải em nói không muốn ra ngoài sao? _ Thám tử trẻ vùng Osaka ngạc nhiên, nhóc con này sao có thể thay đổi thái độ 180 độ nhanh như vậy chứ.
  * Ưm.. nghĩ lại rồi ạ. Muốn đến sở cảnh sát xem …Xem…xem trên Tivi thấy các chú cảnh sát bắt tội phạm rất ngầu, nên muốn đi xem thử.



Cậu nhóc nói, không quên nở một nụ cười tươi tắn kèm theo những ngón tay bé bé níu lấy vạt áo của Hattori.

  * Đi nhé Heiji ~



Thám tử thiếu niên phải thừa nhận, lần đầu tiên trong thấy cậu nhóc năn nỉ mè nheo. Và quả thật nhóc Conan này khi vòi vĩnh có sức thuyết phục tuyệt đối. Cứ nhìn đôi mắt trong veo to tròn ngước lên nhìn Heiji van nài, cái môi nhỏ hồng hồng liên tục gọi anh Heiji cùng những ngón tay nhỏ nhắn đang níu lấy vạt áo cậu chàng thì đúng là khó lòng từ chối được.

  * Được rồi! Chúng ta đi thôi.!_ Heiji đưa tay xoa đầu cậu nhóc đáng yêu phía dưới mình rồi nở một nụ cười tươi tắn.



Sau đó cậu chàng đặt chiếc Remove trên bàn rồi cùng nhau rời đi.

Hattori đội chiếc nón lưỡi trai với những chữ cái cách điệu quen thuộc của mình. Thời tiết hôm nay cũng không quá xấu. Nắng không quá chói chang hay gay gắt, bản tin dự báo cũng không nói là có giông bão hay động đất gì trong hôm nay.

Cậu chàng mang theo quả bóng mình đã chuẩn bị đứng đợi ở phía cổng trong khi mẹ của mình – phu nhân ngài cảnh sát Hattori – đang mặc áo khoác cho cậu nhóc Conan. Nhóc con chào người phụ nữ xinh đẹp rồi đi về phía Heiji đang đứng đợi.

Nhưng khi cánh cửa ngôi nhà vừa được mở thì Heiji Hattori nhìn thấy nét hốt hoảng trong đôi mắt cậu nhóc kia.

Conan lùi nhanh vào nhà, níu lấy áo Heiji với những ngón tay run bần bật như đang hốt hoảng run sợ điều gì đó.

  * Chuyện gì thế?_ Hattori hỏi nhưng cậu nhóc không trả lời



Hattori nhíu mày, tò mò nhìn ra bên ngoài. Thứ gì khiến cậu nhóc dũng cảm thường hay xem chương trình thời sự và mấy bộ truyện trinh thám máu me của Heiji phải run rẩy lên như thế.

  * Ngoài này có gì đáng sợ ư?



Hattori tự hỏi rồi đưa mắt nhìn ra bên ngoài. Trời hôm nay không quá nắng gắt. Bên ngoài cũng chỉ có một vài người đi lại. Một vài cô nhân viên văn phòng đi cùng đồng nghiệp đi trên phố, phía đối diện một vài chiếc ô tô đậu như thường lệ. Một chiếc Toyota Vious màu trắng bạc, một chiếc Porsche 356A màu đen tuyền có lẽ là nổi bật nhất khi dừng trước quán cà phê bên kia đường. Cảnh sát tuần tra giao thông cũng không thường xuyên đến đây. Bên góc đường một người đàn ôn trung niên mặc trang phục cũ kỹ với bộ Vest đã bạc màu đang ngồi thổi sáo với một chiếc hộp đặt phía trước, có lẽ là một người hát rong.

Người chủ tiệm hoa cầm chiếc bình xịt, chăm chỉ tưới nước cho những chậu cây phía trước cửa tiệm của mình. Cách đó không xa một người phụ nữ vừa dẫn một chú chó Ngao Tây Tạng lớn đi qua.

  * Không phải là con chó đó làm chú mày sợ đấy chứ?



Cậu nhóc lắc lắc đầu, tay vẫn níu chặt lấy áo của thám tử Heiji. Gương mặt trắng bệch và môi cắn chặt đầy lo lắng.

Chuyện gì thế nhỉ, nếu không phải là con chó tướng kia làm cậu nhóc hoảng sợ thì là cái gì kia chứ. Đừng có nói là….

  * Chú mày sợ ánh nắng bên ngoài đó nha !?_ Hattori Heiji hỏi.



Cậu nhóc không đáp chỉ cúi gập đầu xuống đất, không dám ngước mắt nhìn thám tử vùng Osaka. Mồ hôi chảy nhể nhại trên trán của Conan, biểu cảm cực kỳ lo lắng.

Phải rồi, tên nhóc này là cây dây leo ưa bóng mà. Hôm trước mình đã trồng nó trong một cái chậu ngay trên bậc cửa sổ, không có ánh sáng trực tiếp chiếu vào nên nó sợ nắng gắt cũng là điểu đương nhiên thôi.

  * Vậy đội cái này vào đi !_ Heiji Hattori cởi chiếc mũ lưỡi trai của mình đội lên đầu cho cậu nhóc đang đứng bên dưới



Chàng thám tử trẻ nở nụ cười đầy trấn an với chú nhóc.

  * Đội nón vào sẽ không nắng nữa đâu.



Nhưng có lẽ, chiếc nón của Heiji Hattori vẫn chưa khiến Conan an tâm. Cậu nhóc chỉ tay vào chiếc kính cũ đặt trên kệ gần đó.

  * Muốn đeo cái đó, như vậy sẽ an toàn hơn.
  * Haizzz !_ Hattori thở dài, tên nhóc này thật là phiền phức quá đi _ Đeo thì đeo, đừng có làm rơi đấy nhé.



Thám tử thiếu niên nhấc chiếc kính mát cũ đặt trên kệ đeo cho cậu nhóc. Đôi kính này là của một người quen để quên, tuy là kính mát nhưng vẻ ngoài lại rất giống kính cận, do tính cách của ông bác người quen đó không thích những thứ quá hiện đại hay chau chuốt nên đặt làm cái này.

Cặp kính để quên ở đây cũng đã lâu, ông bác người quen đó giờ đã sang Mỹ định cư, chiếc kính cũng không cần lấy lại nên nhờ cậu chàng mang tặng lại ai đó, có điều Heiji vẫn chưa tìm được người nào để tặng lại.

Hôm nay lại có dịp dùng đến nó như vậy.

  * Thế này được rồi chứ?_ Heiji Hattori cẩn thận đeo cho cậu nhóc



Cách một lớp kính nhưng đôi mắt xanh thiên thanh mang theo vẻ đẹp vừa thuần khiết lại vừa chính trực của cậu nhóc vẫn ánh lên thật.

  * Vâng !_ Cậu nhóc nở một nụ cười thật tươi



Sau đó thám tử thiếu niên nổi tiếng của vùng Osaka nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ bé của cậu nhóc đặc biệt. Hattori cùng cậu nhóc bước ra khỏi nhà, lướt qua con đường quen thuộc với những chiếc ô tô đậu dọc hai bên và cửa tiệm cây cảnh tươi xanh cùng hướng đến công viên giải trí ở gần đó.


	3. Cây con

**Chap 3: Cây con**

Họ cùng nhau đi đến công viên ở gần nhà của Heiji Hattori. Không giống như Tropical Land, đây chỉ là một công viên nhỏ với một khoảng đất trống vừa phải để chơi đùa. Một vài người đến để chạy bồ, một số người khác đến để tập thể dục hoặc chơi bóng rổ, số khác nữa lại đến để đánh cầu lông cùng nhau.

  * Xem này nhóc, hôm nay anh sẽ dạy cho chú mày một trò chơi rất thú vụ nhé.



Heiji Hattori – thám tử vùng Osaka hí hửng giữ quả bóng căng tròn trên đôi tay của mình. Đối với những đứa trẻ mà nói thì trò này luôn thu hút sự chú ý của chúng, và Heiji tự hào rằng mình không làm việc này tệ một chút nào.

  * Xem cho kỹ nhé, hôm nay anh sẽ dạy nhóc tâng bóng !!
  * Vâng…
  * Đầu tiên là giữ chặt quả bóng bằng hai tay sau đó thả lỏng xuống mu bàn chân. Dùng lực của mu bàn chân mà làm bật nó lên.



Heiji hất quả bóng lên rồi dùng chân của mình để tâng chúng. Một cái, hai cái, ba cái…những cú tâng đầu tiên luôn rất dễ dàng nhưng những cú tâng sau đó không còn dễ nữa. Bởi muốn giữa trái bóng ngoan ngoãn trên đôi chân của mình đòi hỏi phải có sự khéo kéo, dẻo dai nhất định. Nhất là khi đến trái thứ hai mươi dường như đôi chân bạn sẽ cảm thấy mỏi rã rời và việc đón đúng đường đi của quả bóng sẽ không còn chuẩn xác và dễ dàng nữa.

  * Hai mươi mốt, hai mươi hai, hai mươi ba _ Hattori vẫn cẩn thận điều khiển quả bóng lên xuống trên mu bàn chân của mình.



Nhưng trái ngược với suy nghĩa của cậu chàng thám tử vùng Osaka điển trai, cậu nhóc mang tên Edogawa Conan được trồng ra từ cái cây trên bệ cửa sổ của Heiji hoàn toàn không hề ngạc nhiên trước khả năng của thám tử trẻ.

Nhóc Conan không trầm trồ hay tròn mắt thán phục mà thậm chí tre6n gương mặt trẻ con ấy còn hiện rõ nét nhàm chán. Một sự buồn chán như thể cậu chàng học sinh xuất sắc của trường trung học cấp ba được dạy cho dăm ba bài toán vở lòng của học sinh lớp một.

Khoé môi cậu nhóc khe khẽ nhếch lên vẽ thành nụ cười khinh khỉnh.

  * Này nhóc con! Đừng có biểu lộ thái độ như vậy chứ, anh đang dạy cho chú mày đấy, phải tập trung vào đấy.
  * Vâng ạ!
  * Vâng ạ là thế nào hả? Phải nhìn cho kỹ chứ, không được lơ là. _ Thám tử trẻ có chút không vui, ném quả bóng về phía cậu nhóc kia_ Nào, làm lại như anh thử xem



Cậu nhóc không đáp, chỉ đó lấy rồi bình thản làm theo cách của mình. Conan không giữ bóng bằng hai tay rồi thả xuống mu bàn chân mà trực tiếp tung quả bóng lên không trung rồi đỡ lấy nó bằng đầu.

  * Không phải vậy chứ?_ Mặt Heiji Hattori như thể đang biến dạng.



Anh chàng hoàn toàn không thể tin cậu nhóc trước mặt mình lại tâng bóng một cách trơn tru và chuyên nghiệp đến như quả. Qủa bóng theo lực tác động của cậu ta cứ lên xuống đều đặn như là có ma thuật.

  * Năm mươi lăm, năm mươi sáu, năm mươi bảy…!!



Những lượt lên xuống cứ tăng dần tăng dần và kỹ thuật của cậu nhóc bé nhỏ kia như thể một cầu thủ chuyên nghiệp đang tâng bóng vậy. Nếu không phải trước đó từng mặc định đứa trẻ này được trồng ra bởi một cái cây thì Heiji khó lòng không đặt giả thuyết bố hoặc mẹ cậu nhóc có phải là một danh thủ thứ thiệt hay không. Thám tử trẻ quả quyết đây không phải lần đầu tiên tên nhóc ấy chạm vào quả bóng mà trước đó Conan đã phải luyện tập tâng bóng trước đó. Thậm chí luyện tập rất nhiều lần.

  * Hai trăm bốn mươi chín, hai trăm năm mươi ! _ Cậu nhóc kết thúc việc tâng bóng với một con số tròn trịa trước khi đá cao quả bóng mình đang giữ và dùng tay chụp nó lại .



Không phải là không đủ khả năng để giữ bóng mà con số đó với cậu nhóc là quá đủ để chứng minh năng lực của bản thân mình.

  * Có đùa không vậy?!_ Hattori nhíu một bên mày tỏ vẻ không tin.



Nhưng tất nhiên nét mặt ấy chỉ thoáng qua, và ngay sau đó được khôi phục bằng bộ dạng giả vờ không quan tâm.

  * Như vậy được chưa ạ?_ Conan Edogawa cầm quả bóng trên tay, ngước lên hỏi người cùng phòng với mình.
  * Cùng tạm được. !_ Heiji Hattori bâng quơ nói



Gì mà tạm được, tên nhóc đó chơi tốt hơn anh chàng thám tử rất nhiều lần ấy chứ. Kẻ mù cũng có thể nghe thấy điều đó mà.

  * Bây giờ chúng qua trò khác nhé. _ Hattori chẳng tin là mình lại mất mặt trước mặt một đứa nhóc như vậy. Anh chàng nhất định phải lấy lại thể diện của mình.



Nếu như trò tâng bóng đã không gây khó khăn cho Conan thì chuyển sang trò khác vậy.

  * Nào ném bóng về phía anh, chúng ta sẽ thi đấu đá bóng qua lại, ai không đá được thì xem như thua !_ Heiji ngoắc tay ra hiệu cho cậu chàng kia ném bóng cho mình.



Conan không nói thêm gì, chỉ tặc lưỡi một cái rồi ném quả bóng về phía Heiji Hattori. Nó thật sự là một cú ném đơn giản, hay phải nói là cực kỳ đơn giản. Hattori Heiji nhamh chóng đón được quả bóng rồi tung cú đá thật mạnh.

  * Lần này thì nhóc con đừng có mong đón được quả bóng nhé. _ Thám tử điển trai cùng nước ra rám nắng tự hào nghĩ trong đầu



Và quả nhiên quả bóng ấy không bay đến chỗ của nhóc Conan mà hướng đến ngay một người đi đường gần đó.

  * BỐP !!! _ Qủa bóng theo sức mạnh của cú đá từ chỗ Heiji Hattori đập thật mạnh vào đầu cậu thanh niên gầy guộc đứng cạnh đó.



Cậu ta xoay đầu lại nhìn, lảo đảo bước vài bước rồi nhanh chóng ngã gục xuống đất.

  * Tanaka !! _ Cô bạn đi cùng trông thấy thì hốt hoảng hét lên



Cậu thám tử trẻ cùng cậu nhóc Conan vội vã chạy đến xem.

  * Này anh ơi, anh có sao không??? Anh ơi !_ Thám tử thiếu niên ra sức gọi nhưng hoàn toàn không nghe thấy lời đáp hay phản ứng gì dù cho cậu chàng đã ngồi sát bên lay lay anh ta dậy.



Không phải là lần đầu tiên chứng kiến một nạn nhân của một vụ tai nạn hay giết người trước mắt. Nhưng là lần đầu tiên chứng kiến với tư cách là một người gây ra tai nạn hi hữu trên

Người nằm bất động trên nền đất lạnh đột nhiên thở dốc lên vài cái rồi ngất lịm, ngừng thở.

  * Tắt thở rồi !!_ Hattori tái xanh mặt khi đưa tay lên trước mũi người nọ kiểm tra.



Chàng thanh niên cách đó vài phút còn vô tư nói chuyện bình thường thì giờ đây không còn dấu hiệu sự sống. Và nghi can chính là người đang ở ngay bên cạnh – con trai ngài chánh thanh tra vùng Osaka nổi kiêm thám tử số một miền Tây này.

  * MAU GỌI CẢNH SÁT VÀ CẤP CỨU. !!! ANH TA CHẾT RỒI!!



Giọng cậu nhóc mang tên Conan đứng bên cạnh Heiji hét lên. 

Heiji nghe thấy có chút ù ù bên tai, dường như không rõ là chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa.

Thật nhanh sau đó lực lượng cảnh sát đã đến để khoang vùng hiện trường của vụ án mạng kỳ lạ lần này.

 **…** …………………………………………..

  * Cậu ở nhà đừng có đi linh tinh, đừng tự ý rời khỏi phòng biết chưa? _ Hakuba cẩn thận dặn dò người kia trước khi rời đi_ Thức ăn tôi để ở trong tủ lạnh, khi nào đói cứ lấy ăn, nếu thấy chán thì chơi rubik hoặc mở Tạp chí ra xem, tuyệt đối không được làm ồn, tuyệt đối không được mở Tivi biết chưa?



Thám tử trẻ đã chuẩn bị mọi thứ cho kẻ ở nhà trong nhà của mình – hay chính xác hơn là căn phòng của mình. Cậu chàng cũng đã có sẵn bản kế hoạch về những điều sẽ nói cùng bà quản gia Bayya về sự xuất hiện của cậu con trai này trong ngôi nhà mình.

Nhưng trước hết phải có một số vấn đề cần phải giải quyết đã.

  * Tôi biết rồi, không được để mọi người biết chúng ta “đang ở bên nhau” có phải không?_ Người nọ tươi cười đáp, thuận tay ôm lấy người Hakuba Saguru áp vai cậu chàng vào ngực mình
  * Không phải, không phải …_ Hakuba Saguru lập tức bối rối, mấy lời này tuy ý nghĩa đúng là như vậy, nhưng mà càng nghe càng thấy có vấn đề, càng nghe càng dễ gây hiểu lầm.



Thám tử trẻ không hiểu vì sao bản thân mình giống như đang chộp dạ lo lắng.

  * Như vậy tức là có thể cho mọi người biết ?_ Người nọ chớp chớp mắt, đặt tay lên miệng ngô nghê suy nghĩ



Hakuba Saguru thật sự nhìn thấy tác hại của việc nhầm lẫn ngôn ngữ, mấy lời gã này nói không sai. Cậu chàng không muốn để người khác biết có sự tồn tại của hắn ta trong căn phòng này càng không muốn để mọi người biết giữa họ có mối quan hệ gì. Nhưng không phải là cách nói như tên đó nói. Họ không có “ đang ở bên nhau” mà là “ ở cùng nhau”.

  * Cái đó càng không được! _ Hakuba Saguru đặt tay lên vai người nọ rồi xoay người hắn đứng đối diện mình.



Đôi mắt màu Ruby đỏ sẫm của cậu nhìn vào màu mắt thiên thanh xanh lơ của hắn.

  * Nghe này, ý của tôi chính là không được để cho bất kỳ ai biết cậu đang ở đây. Có hiểu không?
  * Hiểu rồi!_ Người nọ gật đầu, có vẻ đã nắm bắt được vấn đề.



Buông một tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhỏm, Saguru chỉnh lại cổ áo khoác của mình rồi rời đi, không quên mang theo chiếc túi xách mà mình đã chuẩn bị.

Bước chân vội vã rời khỏi ngôi biệt thự, cùng chiếc xe mui trần quen thuộc lướt đi trong ánh nắng sớm mai.

Bên trong chiếc túi xách chính là thứ mà cậu thám tử thiếu niên đã chuẩn bị đã lấy được thông tin từ kẻ ở cùng phòng với mình.

  * A…Cậu Hakuba ! _ Người cảnh sát quản lý khu vực phòng thí nghiệm của ông nội Saguru lên tiếng chào khi trong thấy cậu.



Khi về Nhật, thám tử trẻ thỉnh thoảng cũng hay đến đây để điều tra phân tích một số thứ. Thường là các mẫu thí nghiệm đặc biệt lấy được ở hiện trường, nhưng mẫu thí nghiệm lần này có hơi đặc biệt hơn một chút, vì nó được lấy ngay trong nhà cậu.

  * Tôi đến nhờ phòng thí nghiệm một chút. _ Hakuba Saguru cẩn thận mang găng tay rồi lấy trong túi xách của mình ra một chiếc cốc thuỷ tinh được gói trong chiếc túi nilon _ Anh giúp tôi lấy mẫu dấu vân tay trên đây nhé.
  * Mẫu vân tay ở đây?!_ Người cảnh sát ngạc nhiên, đón lấy chiếc cốc bằng đôi tay đang mang găng trắng muốt của mình_ Nó vật chứng hung thủ từng chạm vào à?
  * Không._ Hakuba Saguru lắc đầu_ Nó liên quan đến nhân thân một người mà tôi cần xác minh. Hi vọng anh có thể giúp
  * Tất nhiên rồi, nếu là cậu tôi luôn rất sẵn sàng.



Người cảnh sát kia đáp lại.

Hakuba mỉm cười hài lòng, như vậy là bước đầu xem như thành công.

Cách đây vào hôm cậu chàng đã dùng chiếc cốc để lưu lại dấu vân tay của anh chàng điển trai đang ở cùng phòng với mình. Người kia có một thói quen kỳ lạ là luôn mang găng tay

Cũng không quá phức tạp khi bảo cậu ta tháo nó ra, nhất là với một người thông minh như con trai ngài Tổng Thanh Tra trực thuộc Bộ. Cho dù người kia là một kẻ gián điệp, một tên tội phạm hay một người đi lạc thì mọi chuyện đều sẽ được sáng tỏ trên dấu vân tay.

  * Keet !!



Hakuba Saguru kéo ghế ngồi xuống bàn làm việc trong phòng thí nghiệm. Chiếc máy tính với cấu hình khủng cùng độ bảo mật cao được dùng để tra cứu tư liệu về những nhân thân của tất cả người dân thuộc hệ thống quản lý chính phủ đều có tại đây.

  * Cạch …cạch…cạch …!_ Không phải lần đầu tiên thám tử London đến đây để tìm kiếm dữ liệu.



Đầu tiên là khoanh vùng những người đã xuất nhập cảnh có thông tin và nhân dạng giống như người kia. Tiếp đó là tiến hành xem xét kho lưu trữ dấu vân tay xuất nhập cảnh. Đây chính là điều tiện lợi mà Hakuba khá thích ở Nhật Bản và các nước phương Tây, mỗi khi có bất kỳ công dân nào nhập cảnh đều phải làm thủ tục quét vân tay tại máy quét của cổng hải quan và tất nhiên những dấu vân tay đó đều được lưu giữ.

Thật ra với vẻ ngoài của kẻ đó thì Hakuba đoán có lẽ hắn ta là người Nhật, nhưng cũng không loại trừ khả năng kẻ ấy là con lai của một người Nhật với người Châu Á nào đó. Nên với tính cách của thám tử trẻ mang tên Hakuba Saguru thì cách tốt nhất là nên cẩn trọng và không để lọt mất bất kỳ chi tiết nào

Chỉ có một điều dù Hakuba có nghĩ kỹ đến đâu cũng không nghĩ đến, đó là kết quả của mẫu xét nghiệm dấu vân tay không như mong đợi

  * Cậu Hakuba, đã có kết quả mẫu xét nghiệm dấu vân tay rồi._ Người cảnh sát phục vụ công tác khám nghiệm đưa tay đẩy gọng kính, nhìn vào tờ giấy trên tay đọc lại lần nữa để chắc chắn mình không nhìn nhầm_ Nhưng mẫu vân tay này không giống bình thường, nó giống như là …
  * Giống như thế nào??_ Thám tử trẻ đứng dậy đón lấy tờ xét nghiệm từ tay người cảnh sát



Một lần nữa cậu chàng như không tin vào mắt mình. Cái này…sao có thể …

  * Mẫu xét nghiệm cho thấy đó không phải là một vân tay mà là một vân lá cây!_ Người cảnh sát nói cùng cậu, mặt vẫn không hết bối rối.
  * Vân lá cây sao??_ Hakuba Saguru lặp lại thêm lần nữa_ Anh không đùa tôi đó chứ?
  * Hoàn toàn không._ Người cảnh sát lắc đầu, chỉ tay vào hình scan mẫu vân tay trên giấy_ Cậu nhìn đi, nó không giống bất kỳ mẫu vân tay bình thường nào cả mà giống như một chiếc lá được in dấu lên vậy.



Từng sống lá đến vân tỉa đi đều tăm tắp, phân bố rõ ràng lại vô tình vừa khớp với hình dạng một đốt ngón tay của ai đó.

  * Hay nói một cách chính xác thì người mà cậu đã lấy vân tay đưa cho tôi có dấu vân tay hệt như MỘT VÂN LÁ CÂY._ Người cảnh sát nhấn mạnh lời nói thêm lần nữa.



Dù rằng anh chàng đã có hơn mười lăm kinh nghiệm làm việc tại phòng thí nghiệm nhưng chưa bao giờ lại trông thấy một mẫu vân tay kỳ lạ đến như vậy. Nó khác biệt hoàn toàn với tất cả những mẫu vân tay được biết đến trước đó.

  * Không thể nào._ Hakuba Saguru lắc đầu_ Thế giới 9 tỷ người này không thể nào không tìm thấy người như vậy..



Một lần nữa Hakuba Saguru kéo ghế ngồi trở lại bàn làm việc của mình.

  * Cảnh sát, hãy gởi cho tôi mẫu vân tay mà anh đã tìm thấy được trên chiếc cốc. Tôi sẽ so sánh nó với tất cả những tư liệu vân tay chúng ta có được từ hệ thống vân tay của cảnh sát thế giới đối với tất cả nam thanh niên độ tuổi từ 14 đến 30, thuộc quốc tịch châu Á có tóc đen.



Khoé môi cậu thám tử trẻ vẽ nên một nụ cười, trong khi đôi mắt thì sắt lại tựa như lưỡi kiếm đầy uy lực.

  * Tôi không tin mình tự tay đào hết tất cả mà không thấy được gì.



...........................................................................

Tại hiện trường vụ quả bóng văng từ chỗ thám tử trẻ Heiji Hattori đến đầu của người thanh niên đi đường gây nên cú va đập bất ngờ khiến anh chàng kia ngừng thở phải mang đi bệnh viện để cấp cứu gấp

  * Cậu ta chết rồi !_ Người thanh tra vụ án thông báo sau khi nhận cuộc gọi từ phía bệnh viện gọi đến cho ông _ Nguyên nhân tử vong là do vật cứng đập mạnh vào đầu mà qua đời.
  * Không phải chứ?? Chỉ là một quả bóng thôi mà, sao có thể gây tử vong như vậy được.



Heiji Hattori nhất quyết không tin bản thân mình vừa trở thành tội phạm. Tuy rằng cậu chàng có đá hơi mạnh chân một chút, nhưng với sức lực của một quả bóng lại ở độ xa hơn trăm mét như vậy làm sao có thể gây chết người được kia chứ.

  * Cậu hình như là thám tử Heiji Hattori – con trai của ngài thanh tra Hattori Heizo phải không ?
  * Vâng , chính là cháu nhưng mà…
  * Cho dù có là con trai của ngài thanh tra đi chăng nữa thì tội phạm giết người vẫn phải bị trừng phạt nên cậu đừng có mong là sẽ được thoát tội nhé.



Người phụ trách điều tra lần này nói chắc nịch với thám tử trẻ.

  * Bác ơi, nhưng trên người nạn nhân còn có các vết thương hay dấu vết kỳ lạ nào khác không ạ?



Nhóc Conan nóng lòng cất tiếng xen vào hỏi.

Quanh đó những người dân tò mò đã đang nhìn và xôn xao bàn tán.

  * Hê?? Cậu nhóc này là ai ?_ Người thanh tra trung niên nhíu mày nhìn xuống đứa bé đứng đây tự nãy giờ
  * Cái này …là em trai của cậu bạn cháu gửi đến chỗ cháu ở nhờ vài hôm. _ Heiji Hattori có chút bất ngờ trước câu nói của người cảnh sát thanh tra kia.
  * Gì chứ ? Cậu còn để cho trẻ con ở lại hiện trường ư ?? _ Người cảnh sát thanh tra tỏ thái độ khó chịu, có chút gắt gỏng_ Mau gọi người nhà đến đón cậu ta về đi



Nhưng để ngoài tai những lời nói của cảnh sát, cậu nhóc Conan vẫn kiên quyết hỏi sau khi dành thời gian quan sát hiện trường trước đó.

Cái cách cậu ta đi qua đi lại và quan sát hiện trường thật tỉ mỉ như thể nhóc Conan Edogawa là một thám tử chuyên nghiệp có bằng hành nghề và kinh nghiệm phá án từ rất lâu

  * Lúc nãy trước khi chuyển nạn nhân đi, cháu thấy trên cánh tay anh ấy có vết bầm tím nên chắc hẳn trên người anh ấy sẽ không chỉ có một vết thương ấy đâu ạ !
  * Cái này …_ Người thanh tra cảnh sát tỏ vẻ lúng túng trước câu nói của cậu nhóc



Rồi ông lôi chiếc điện thoại trong túi ra thể gọi lại cho phòng pháp y hỏi lại thêm lần nữa về tình hình khám nghiệm tử thi của nạn nhân.

Qủa nhiên kết quả sau đó mà họ nhận được là vô cùng bất ngờ và không nghĩ đến.

…………………………………………..

Hakuba đẩy cửa bước vào nhà sau một ngày dài mệt mỏi. Cậu đã bỏ buổi ăn trưa, nuốt vội vã chiếc bánh mì nướng ở chỗ phòng thí nghiệm để tìm ra chân tướng thật sự của dấu vân tay. Đáng tiếc kết quả tìm thấy chỉ là con số không tròn trĩnh.

Và Hakuba quay trở về nhà sau khi trời đã sụp tối và tay chân mỏi rã rời vì hoạt động liên tục cả ngày

Cậu chàng lê bước nặng nề trước khi ngã bịch xuống giường nằm ngủ bỏ quên sự có mặt của người bên trong căn phòng mình.

  * Zz…zz !!_ Thám tử trẻ nằm say giấc trên chiếc giường êm ái



Một dáng người ngồi bên góc phòng từ ban chiều đến giờ lặng lẽ đứng dậy bước đến gần Hakuba.

Chiếc bóng đổ xuống sàn gạch bóng loáng tựa như phảng chiếu vẻ đẹp đầy liêu trai ma mị của hắn. Hắn bước thật nhẹ để không làm người kia thức giấc. Điển trai trong chiếc áo thun màu đen và quần Jean màu bạc, hắn ngồi xuống bên cạnh giường ngắm nhìn gương mặt say ngủ của đối phương.

  * Thật là đẹp !_ Khoé môi hắn nhẹ nở nụ cười, suy nghĩ lướt qua trong đầu thật nhanh



Những ngón tay thon dài phủ găng trắng muốt khẽ vươn tới chạm vào gò má thanh tú. Từng đường nét trên gương mặt người kia dưới ánh đèn ngủ hoa lệ càng theo rực rỡ. Màu tóc nâu vàng tựa như những tia nắng từ đàn Lia của thần Apollo rơi xuống đọng lại trên nước da màu ngọc trai.

Màu môi hồng nhuận không rực rỡ như những cô người mẫu xinh đẹp trên truyển hình, mà mang nét thanh tao nho nhã lại có chút lạnh lùng. Vân môi thật đẹp, tuy chẳng chạm vào nhưng có thể cảm nhận sự mềm mại đáng yêu của nó.

Hắn cúi người, muốn đặt một nụ hôn lên cánh môi kia, nhưng rồi chợt dừng lại. Chần chừ trong thoáng chút. Hắn không muốn đánh thức cậu, không muốn phá đi giấc ngủ yên bình của người kia.

Những ngón tay thon dài trong lớp găng trắng nhẹ rụt trở về siết lại, hắn kiềm chế bản thân để không đi quá giới hạn của mình. Cho dù người kia như mùi hương anh túc đầy mê hoặc.

  * *Chắc đã mệt cả ngày rồi !*_ Hắn thì thầm trong tư tưởng.



Nhìn bộ dáng của người kia có thể đã vất vả cả ngày ở đâu đó rồi, nên khi trở về nhà mới trong đầy mệt mỏi như thế, hắn sao có thể đành lòng để người kia phải tỉnh giấc.

Hắn nhẹ nâng cổ chân Hakuba Saguru lên, âu yếm cởi giày ra giúp cậu. Bắp chân mảnh khảnh, những ngón chân thon dài thật đẹp. Cổ chân tròn đầy lại mịn trắng như những bức tượng sắp thời kỳ Phục Hưng tạo tác. Hắn nâng cổ chân ấy bằng đôi bàn tay của mình, trân trọng như một tên siêu trộm đang mân mê viên đá quý. Trong đầu hắn có thể tưởng tượng đến những bước chân lướt nhanh trên nền đất rong riêu của một toà lâu đài cổ, những cuộc rượt đuổi tội phạm qua những dãy nhà, hay gần gũi nhất là những cậu thám tử trẻ ngồi vắt chéo chân đầy sang trọng trên chiếc ghế bành đọc quyển sách nào đó.

Và đôi chân này một ngày nào đó sẽ quấn quanh người hắn để giữ hắn lại chăng. Kẻ ấy hít một hơi để níu giữ sự thanh tỉnh trong đầu óc, lôi bản thân trở về thực tại.

Hắn cẩn thẩn đặt đôi giày của cậu thám tử trẻ xuống nền đất rồi để chân cậu lại ngay ngắn. Cẩn thận kéo chắn đắp lên để Hakuba Saguru không bị lạnh, hắn nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống bên dưới nền đất lạnh, tựa một nửa người lên chiếc giường êm ái mà cậu thám tử trẻ đang say ngủ.

Gối đầu lền cánh tay đặt trên giường, hắn nhìn cậu thám tử rồi chậm rãi mơ màng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Đêm đó hắn có một giấc ngủ ngọt ngào và dễ chịu .

………………………………………………………….

Heiji Hattori và Conan Edogawa trở về nhà bằng con đường ban sáng họ đã đi qua. Tuy rằng khung cảnh vẫn không có gì thay đổi nhưng cuộc nói chuyện giữa hai người đã có thêm nhiều điều mới phải nói đến. Đầu tiên chính là nguyên nhân tử vong của nạn nhân vụ án vừa rồi.

Vừa nhìn qua và kết luận sơ bộ thì mọi nghi ngờ đều như nhắm đến chỗ của cậu con trai ngài thanh ta cảnh sát vùng Osaka. Trước giờ Heiji Hattori đã có kinh nghiệm phá nhiều vụ án lớn nhỏ, nhưng lần đầu tiên tham dự một vụ án với danh nghĩa “ đã là nghi can còn kiêm luôn thám tử”. Đúng là ở vị trí khác thì bản thân cũng sẽ có những cảm nhận khác nhau.

  * Nhìn một người đang đi đột nhiên ngất đi vì quả bóng của mình, đúng là cũng có hơi giật mình thật?_ Hattori vừa đi vừa nói_Nhưng còn bất ngờ hơn khi trên người cậu ta lại đầy dấu vết bạo hành. Vết thương chí mạng ở phía sau gáy lại trùng hợp với vết quả bóng anh đá tới. Đúng là không thể ngờ được.
  * Nên lúc nãy cũng lo là mình có phải hung thủ không đúng không? _ Nhóc Conan nhếch mép cười châm chích.
  * Này, là do anh đây lo quả bóng của chú mày bị cảnh sát tịch thu làm bằng chứng thôi _ Heiji gương cổ cãi lại tên nhóc con đi bên cạnh mình, giờ thì quả bóng cũng đã bị giữ làm bằng chứng vụ án mất rồi.
  * Khục…._ Nhóc Conan lườm nhẹ đôi mắt sang người đi bên cạnh_ Thế lúc nãy mặt ai tái xanh khi bị cảnh sát còng tay lại vậy ạ?



Heiji lườm híp đôi mắt của mình. Tên nhóc này đúng là ranh ma, chỉ mới vô tình đưa ra gợi ý giúp Heiji Hattori thoáng khỏi vòng nghi can và tìm ra hung thủ của vụ án mà đã vênh mặt lên như thế rồi. Đáng ghét thật mà.

Lại cả bác thanh tra Megure nữa, nhóc con này vô tình có mặt ở hiện trường nên mới chứng kiến vụ việc chứ có phải Heiji biết trước xảy ra án mạng mà mang nó theo đâu. Ông bác thanh tra Tokyo khó tính kia lại bảo “ Sao dẫn theo trẻ con vào khu vực hiện trường này”

  * Mà này, sao chú mày cứ nói chuyện trống không vậy hả? _ Heiji đứng lại, quay sang nhìn cậu nhóc_ Phải gọi là “ anh Heiji” , xưng “em” nghe chưa.



Không thể để thằng nhóc này tiếp tục lên mặt, Heiji phải dạy dỗ lại nó thôi.

  * ….(﹁”﹁) _ Cậu nhóc không đáp lời, chỉ lườm mắt sang hướng khác
  * Này, có nghe anh nói không đấy hả?_ Heiji hỏi lại
  * Chúng ta bằng tuổi, sao phải gọi bằng anh! _ Cậu nhóc bình thản đáp khiến anh chàng thám tử vùng Osaka ngẩn người.
  * Hở?
  * Cái cây ở ban công trồng 17 ngày, cậu 17, tôi cũng 17, sao tôi phải gọi cậu là anh chứ?_ Nhóc Conan nói lại lần nữa một cách vô bình điềm đạm
  * Cái đó…
  * Nên tôi sẽ không gọi đâu. _ Conan nhấn mạng thêm lần nữa,



Mặt Heiji méo xệch đi – lần đầu tiên tên nhóc này thừa nhận nó từ cái cây dây leo trên ban công mọc ra. Aida, đúng là nhìn bên ngoài thì cậu nhóc này chỉ tầm cỡ 6-7 tuổi thôi. Nhưng bộ dạng suy luận và thông minh của cậu ta thì hoàn toàn không thua mình.

Thêm nữa vừa nãy cậu Conan nói rất đúng, xét về độ tuổi trưởng thành – hai người nọ đều bằng nhau.

  * Nói như vậy sao được chứ ?!_ Heiji vẫn cương quyết bảo vệ lý luận của mình_Tuổi người và tuổi cây làm sao so sánh được. Mà cậu bây giờ cũng khác gì đứa nhóc đâu, nếu không gọi người ta sẽ nói cậu không tôn trọng người lớn đấy
  * ….



Nhóc đeo kính hạ tầm mắt, nghĩ nghĩ một chút rồi ngẩng lên.

  * Gọi anh cũng được, không xưng em !



Cậu nhóc đáp một câu gọn lỏm rồi quay lưng đi. Lần này thì sẽ không có thương lượng hay đàm phán thêm gì nữa cả.

Và khi thám tử vùng Osaka còn chưa kịp nói thêm lời nào thì cậu chàng va phải một người đi theo chiều ngược lại.

  * Aí…~.



Hattori nhăn mày, chưa kịp nói gì thì đã bị gương mặt xinh đẹp của người kia làm ngẩn ngơ. Một cô gái với đẹp tựa thiên thần. Mày cong thanh tú, đôi mắt to tròn ngây thơ với hàng mi đen tuyền ngước nhìn cậu chàng. Làn môi mọng đỏ khẽ hé để lộ những chiếc răng đều tăm tắp trên gương mặt dường như không góc chết.

Nhưng không chỉ gương mặt, bầu ngực căng tròn thân hình hấp dẫn khiến bất kỳ quý ông nào trong thấy cũng trở nên xống xang. Dù rằng những thứ đó đã được giấu sau bộ váy đen ôm sát người và chiếc áo khoác khá dày của cô nàng. Hiếm khi Heiji Hattori được chiêm ngưỡng một mỹ nữ tuyệt sắc như vậy.

  * Xin lỗi…xin lỗi !! _ Nhưng có vẻ như cô nàng đang vội.



Người đẹp bí ấn lúng túng nói rồi vội vã rởi đi, để lại cậu chàng với cái nhìn ngẩn ngơ chưa kịp rời mắt đi được.

Cô gái trong bộ váy đen đã bước vào một chiếc xe hơi sang trong gần đó, và sau tiếng đóng cửa có phần khô khốc của chiếc xe hơi, nó nha nh chóng phóng đi.

  * Người ở đâu mà đẹp thế nhỉ ?_ Heiji đưa tay xoa xoa cằm, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy người này có một chút quen thuộc.



Dường như thám tử trẻ vùng Osaka đã từng nhìn thấy cô nàng ở đâu đó rồi, nhưng ở đâu thì cậu chàng không tài nào nhớ được

  * Anh Heiji!! _ Tiếng gọi của cậu nhóc Conan đứng ở cửa tiệm gần đó lôi Heiji ra khỏi những suy luận xa vời mà quay về cùng thực tại_ Không định mua đĩa CD sao ?



Phải rồi – Hattori chợt nhớ ra lúc nãy phu nhân Shizuka của ngài chánh thanh tra Osaka vừa gọi điện cho mình nhờ mua đĩa nhạc vừa xuất bản của một ca sĩ khá nổi tiếng.

  * Mua chứ, mua chứ!! Đến ngay đây _ Heiji Hattori nhanh chóng chạy đến cửa tiệm bán CD mà cậu nhóc kia đang đứng.



Y như phong cách của mình, mẹ của Heiji là người khá chuộng những bài nhạc trữ tình của cô ca sĩ nổi tiếng này.

Thám tử trẻ bước vào cửa tiệm, nhìn quanh để tìm kiếm kệ đặt những đĩa CD mới nhất. Thường chúng được bố trí ở khu vực gần quầy thu ngân để tiện cho những khách hàng không có nhiều thời gian tìm kiếm và cũng là vị trí dễ dàng nhìn thấy nhất.

  * Để xem nào…Yoko Okino…Yamapi…_ Heiji đảo mắt nhìn khắp những chiếc đĩa đặt trên kệ gần quầy thu ngân.



Đứng cạnh đó, cậu nhóc Conan cũng tiện thể đảo mắt nhìn sang chiếc kệ xoay bán những chiếc móc khoá nhỏ. Một chiếc dây móc điện thoại tạo hình quả bóng cùng chữ hai cái KS gây sự chú ý của cậu nhóc. Đưa tay với lấy chiếc móc khoá xuống xem xét, chiếc móc điện thoại hình quả bóng được làm bằng chất liệu đất sét Nhật Bản với màu sắc tinh xảo đến mức có thể khiến người ta nhầm là quả bóng thật với kích thước nhỏ hơn bình thường.

Nhưng chữ cái được viết trên đó mới khiến Conan chú ý.

  * Ái ~



Xoay một vài vòng xem xét, vô tình cậu nhóc lại đánh rơi chiếc móc điện thoại xuống đất. Theo quán tính quả bóng lăn tròn dưới nền nhà và lại vô tình lăn đến chỗ một kệ CD cách đó một quãng.

  * Chậc, thật là …_ Nhóc Conan cúi người nhặt quả bóng lên, vô tình ngẩng mặt lại thấy trước mặt đầy ngập những chiếc đĩa CD với bao bì mỹ nữ gợi cảm không mặt quần áo nóng đến bỏng mắt



Mặt cậu nhóc đỏ nên đỏ như rượu, cảm thấy vành tai cũng đang nóng dần lên. Nhưng điều khiến cậu nhóc Conan chú ý nhất chính là chiếc đĩa CD của một cô gái với gương mặt đẹp tựa thiên thần và thân hình sexy đang mở rộng hai chân hướng về phía máy ảnh.

Cô nàng trong ảnh đang liếm môi gợi cảm, từng đường nét trên gương mặt đẹp đến hoàn hảo phối cùng điều bộ ma mị đầy dụ hoặc.

  * Người này là…_ Cậu nhóc nhấc chiếc đĩa ra khỏi kệ, chau mày suy nghĩ
  * Này nhóc con, đang làm gì vậy? _ Thám tử Osaka cất ví tiền vào túi quần, bước đến gần chỗ cậu nhóc_ Anh mua hàng xong rồi, chúng ta về thôi.



Chợt nhận ra cậu nhóc đang cầm thứ gì đó trên tay, Heiji Hattori ghé mắt vào xem thử.

  * Ể?? Cô gái này..



Đưa vào tầm mắt chàng thám tử trẻ của vùng Osaka là cô nàng khi nãy va phải mình. Từ dáng người đến gương mặt đều không sai khác điểm nào. Thảo nào khi nhìn thấy cô ta, Hattori Heiji cứ thấy quen quen, hình như đã nhìn thấy phỏng vấn trên tạp chí một vài lần rồi.

  * NÀY CẬU CHO THẰNG BÉ XEM CÁI GÌ THẾ HẢ ??_ Người chủ tiệm quát lớn.



Không biết từ lúc nào ông ta đã đứng ngay bên cạnh hai cậu chàng với chiếc chổi quét bụi ngay bên cạnh. Mắt cau lên long sòng sọc chỉ vào biển hiệu 18+ cạnh đó.

  * CẬU KHÔNG NHÌN THẤY HẢ?? SAO LẠI ĐỂ CHO ĐỨA NHÓC CẤP 1 XEM CÁI NÀY CHỨ!!
  * Ơ…ơ….cháu xin lỗi !_ Heiji Hatttori giật vội chiếc đĩa trên tay của nhóc Conan đặt trở lại vị trí trên kệ.



Rồi nhanh chóng lôi nhóc tì kia theo mình chạy biến đi. Để lại chiếc thời dài cùng điệu bộ lắc đầu ngao ngán của người chủ tiệm đĩa CD.

  * Tc…tch …Con nít bây giờ thật không tin được !_ Người chủ tiệm loại xoay người đưa tay chổi quét qua những thanh sắt chắn cố định trên kệ đĩa_ Thời của mình làm gì có chuyện như thế chứ.



…………………………………………

Trời nhanh qua, mới chốc đó hoàng hôn đã buông xuống. Mặt trời rực rỡ của ban ngày đã nhường chỗ cho nàng trăng kiều diễm hiện cùng những áng mây.

Heiji Hattori và nhóc Conan đang ngồi ăn tối cùng mẹ của Heiji trên chiếc bàn ăn tròn quen thuộc. Hôm nay ngày chánh thanh tra Hattori Heizo không có nhà, ông ấy có việc bận ở sở cảnh sát Osaka và thường ngài thanh tra luôn bận bịu nên hiếm khi dùng bữa tối cùng gia đình. Nhưng ông để lại một thói quen khó bỏ cho những thành viên còn lại.

Tiếng bản tin thời sợ phát đều, đột nhiên chuyển sang một thông tin nóng.

  * Đầu giờ chiều hôm nay diễn viên Aoi Sara- một trong những diễn viên nổi tiếng nhất của ngành công nghiệp phim 18+ đã phát hiện chết trong xe ô tô của mình trên một tuyến đường tại ga Osaka. Hiện lực lượng cảnh sát đã có mặt tại hiện trường để tiến hành điều tra. Nguyên nhân tử vong vẫn đang được làm rõ, nếu có thông tin gì mới từ phía lực lượng chức năng, chúng tôi sẽ thông báo đến quý vị. Tiếp theo là bản tin về tài chính ….
  * Hơ…_ Chàng thám tử vùng Osaka thoáng giật mình khi nhìn thấy bản tin



Nhanh chóng lướt mắt nhìn vào cậu nhóc ngồi bên cạnh mình, trong đầu cậu chàng thiếu niên thoáng qua một suy nghĩ.

  * Chỉ ra ngoài một ngày mà đến hai người chết . Cái tên nhóc này…sao lại giống như hoa cúc trắng vậy?_ Thám tử trẻ buông một tiếng thở dài_ Đi đến đâu tử thi đến đấy!!



…………………………………………………

Nắng cuộn mình lười biến lấp ló sau tấm kính mỏng bên ngoài cửa sổ rồi uể oải vươn mình bò vào bên trong soi lên gương mặt cậu thám tử trẻ đang say ngủ.

Giấc ngủ sâu và dài đêm qua đã xua tan những mệt mỏi sau một ngày vất vả tại phòng thí nghiệm. Tuy không tìm thấy thông tin gì đặc biệt nhưng nó cũng ngốn không ít sức lực của cậu thám tử điển trai vừa du học từ London trở.

Hakuba choàng người tỉnh dậy, đưa mắt nhìn quanh. Căn phòng vẫn quen thuộc không có gì thay đổi.

Cậu thám tử chuyển tầm mắt xuống bên cạnh mình thì trong thấy một người đang ngồi bên dưới sàn lạnh, tựa người lên thành giường ngủ ngon lành.

Màu tóc đen của hắn rũ xuống như khắc hoạ thêm nét huyền bí sẵn có trên gương mặt điển trai. Người này khi ngủ trông thật đẹp – Hakuba thoáng thấy suy nghĩ lướt qua trong đầu mình.

  * Z… zz… !_ Người nọ như nhận ra cái nhìn chằm chằm của Hakuba, dụi mắt tỉnh giấc.



Hắn ngước đôi mắt xanh chàm của mình lên nhìn màu mắt đỏ rượu xinh đẹp của chàng trai đang ngồi trên giường. Khoé môi Hakuba nhẹ nở một nụ cười, người kia luôn là như thế trông rất chững chạc nhưng nét mặt hay biểu cảm đôi lúc lại chẳng khác trẻ con.

Rõ ràng là chỉ ngước mắt nhìn, vậy mà lại trong hệt như là đang làm nũng vậy.

  * Sao lại nằm dưới sàn ? _ Ngón tay Hakuba Saguru vô thức chạm vào những sợi tóc đen mun của người nọ, nghịch ngợm trêu đùa_ Không lên giường ngủ ?
  * Tôi sợ làm cậu thức giấc_ Người kia nhướn mày nói_ Trong cậu mệt mỏi như vậy nếu như bị đánh thức giữa đêm thì sẽ rất khó chịu.



Thám tử trẻ không giấu được, bật cười nhẹ. Kẻ này sau lại vừa ngốc vừa đáng yêu đến như vậy.

Cả đêm phải ngồi trên sàn tựa đầu vào thành giường ngủ chỉ vì không muốn đánh thức làm phiền đến Hakuba Saguru

Dưới ánh nắng nhạt của buổi sớm mai, nhìn người kia đưa mắt rụt rè Hakuba Saguru chợt nhớ đến một điều

  * Cậu….có muốn ôm không ?
  * …Gật gật



Hakuba Saguru nhẹ nhàng mở rộng vòng tay của mình hướng về phía người đối diện. Đối phương mừng rỡ ôm nhào lấy cậu thám tử trẻ, dụi dụi đầu vào hõm vai cậu. Không biết từ lúc nào hắn đã hình thành nên thói quen xấu tính này. Mỗi ngày đều phải lấy ôm lấy Hakuba Saguru, khi thì nghịch ngợm hôn hôn lên gò má, lúc lại dụi quả đầu đen tuyền của mình vào hõm vai cậu thám tử thiếu niên.

Nhưng cả ngày hôm qua lại không trông thấy cậu. Đến khi Hakuba về nhà thì đã riệu rã toàn thân chỉ nằm phịch xuống giường khiến hắn không dám đụng vào, cũng không dám làm phiền cậu. Làm cho bản thân hắn trở nên bức rức vô cùng

Hakuba nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa lưng người nọ, cũng có thể hiểu được thuộc tính dây leo của người này. Mãi cho đến khi cái ôm kéo dài hơn bình thường một chút, Hakuba đẩy nhẹ người hắn ra. Phải rồi, từ trước đến giờ vẫn còn một điều quan trọng mà họ chưa chính thức trao đổi với nhau.

  * Ah…nên gọi cậu là gì nhỉ ?_ Hakuba xoa xoa cằm suy nghĩ



Từ lúc gặp nhau đến giờ vẫn không biết tên người kia là gì. Gọi trống không thì bất lịch sự nhưng lại không biết tên của đối phương, càng không thể tuỳ tiện đặt cho hắn ta một cái tên.

  * Gọi là gì cũng được_ Hắn cười tươi nói _ Thấy thích là được rồi.
  * Cậu thật là, như trẻ con vậy_ Hakuba Saguru tặc lưỡi, đột nhiên nghĩ đến _ Phải rồi….KID…nghịch ngợm như đứa trẻ, trong tiếng Anh KID nghĩa là đứa trẻ, vậy gọi cậu là KID nhé ?



Người kia đột nhiên sặc cười một cái như đón một điều trùng hợp bất ngờ chọt đến. Rồi khi ý thức lại, hắncười tươi nhìn cậu.

  * Được, sau này gọi tôi là KID… !



Hắn chợt nhớ đến điều gì đó, đưa tay gãi gãi gò má của mình. Hakuba gọi hắn là KID, vậy hắn cũng nên gọi cậu bằng một cái tên gì đó nhỉ.

  * Nhưng mà…tôi cũng muốn gọi cậu là gì đó !_ KID nhướn một bên mày, nói khe khẽ
  * Gọi là Hakuba – kun được rồi _ Thám tử thiếu niên điển trai đáp lại một cách điềm đạm
  * Không thích !?_ Nhưng đáp lại là cái lắc đầu từ người đối diện



Hắn chỉ tay lên một bức tượng nhỏ ở kệ sách gần đó. Đó là pho tượng đồng được chế tác tinh xảo với hình dáng sang trọng của một vị thám tử người Anh nói tiếng cùng với chiếc tẩu thuốc và cái mũ săn quen thuộc. Điệu bộ suy luận của ông ta mang đậm chất trầm tư nhưng trong đôi mắt lại sáng lên thứ ánh sáng của trí tuệ - người thám tử sống nơi phố Baker của London.

  * Tôi thấy cậu rất giống ông ta, hay tôi gọi cậu là « Thám tử London » nhé ?!_Hắn đề nghị cùng Hakuba
  * « Thám tử London »_ Hakuba đưa tay xoa xoa chiếc cằm của mình, nghĩ ngợi



Rồi không để thám tử thiếu niên nói tiếp điều gì, KID nghiêng người đến ôm lấy con trai ngài thanh tra trưởng Hakuba bằng một cái ôm thật chặt.

Hakuba Saguru nhăn mày nhưng không có ý định đầy hắn ra.Những sợi tóc của hắn quết qua cổ Hakuba trông gò má hắn cọ nhẹ lên vành tai cậu.

Dường như trong lúc ôm KID đã thì thầm nói một điều gì đó, nhưng Hakuba lại không thể nghe thấy được.

…………………………..

  * Hư…ư..mm



Mồ chảy nhễ nhại trên trán cậu nhóc. Chân mày Conan nhăn lại hằn rõ một vết lõm sâu ở giữa hai chặn mày. Đôi mắt nhắm chặt như muốn trốn tránh khỏi điều gì đó nhưng không thể được.

  * Không…không…_Bàn tay bé xíu bấu chặt lấy tấm chăn bông đang đắp trên người.



Cậu nhóc cố vùng vẫy trong cơn mơ của bản thân mà không thể thoát ra được, giống như một chú cá nhỏ đang có bơi ra khỏi chiếc lưới vừa bủa vây lấy mình trong vô vọng

  * .A… !_ Rồi bất chợt giật mình ngồi bật dậy trên chiếc giường.



Gương mặt đầu vẻ hốt hoảng và ánh mắt ẩn sự lo âu không ngừng.

  * Nhóc Conan… em sao vậy ?_Đưa tay dụi dụi mắt, cậu thám tư da ngăm ngăm ngủ cùng giường cũng tỉnh giấc
  * Không…không có gì …!_ Nhóc Conan hít một hơi để giữ bình tĩnh rồi khe khẽ đáp lại.



Mồ hôi vẫn nhễ nhại chảy phía trước trán. Nhóc con có thể nghe thấy nhịp tim của bản thân mình đang gõ liên hồi và loạn xạ. Nhớ đến giấc mơ vừa nãy, cậu nhóc vẫn không khỏi giật mình. Liệu cơn mơ ấy sau này có trở thành hiện thực hay không ?

  * Nằm mơ thấy ác mộng ạ?_ Hattori lo lắng, nghiêng người ngồi dậy hỏi thăm cậu bé
  * …._ Gật gật đầu



Người nọ không nói gì, chỉ nhẹ gật đầu một cái như lời đáp.

  * Haizz…chắc là do lần đầu ra ngoài, lại trong thấy án mạng nên tâm lý không tốt ấy mà_ Hattori dịu dàng đưa tay xoa đầu cậu nhóc _ Không sao đâu, thả lỏng người, nằm xuống sẽ ngủ ngon thôi



Thám tử điền trai vùng Osaka nhẹ gửi tặng người kia một nụ cười thật đẹp. Cậu chàng đỡ nhóc Conan nằm xuống, kéo chăn đắp cho cậu ta rồi ôn nhu hôn lên trán người kia một cái.

Nhóc Conan thoáng chút suy nghĩ phân vân rồi cũng thuận theo lời người kia mà khép mắt lại.

Chắc là do ban chiều nhìn thấy những chuyện không tốt nên mới sinh ra ác mộng, tự trí não mình kết nối những dữ liệu mà tạo thành một giấc mơ thôi. Nhìn thấy việc không tốt sẽ nằm mơ thấy ác mộng cũng là việc dễ hiểu, không cần quá lo lắng.

Mơ không phải là thật sao phải khiến bản thân mình run sợ chứ.

Chẳng ai lại sợ hãi những thứ do mình tưởng tượng ra bao giờ….

……………………………………..


	4. Đâm chồi

**Chap 4: Đâm chồi**

Trời đã tối, Hakuba vẫn không ngủ được. Chàng thám tử London vẫn đang trầm ngâm với chồng hồ sơ đặt trên bàn làm việc của mình. Nhưng thứ khiến cậu chàng rối ren không phải là những chi tiết đau đầu trong các vụ án đó mà là một vấn đề khác. Vài phút trước cậu thám tử trẻ đã đáp lại cái ôm nũng nịu từ phía sau của gã thanh niên kỳ lạ thích tiếp xúc thân mật cùng cậu bằng cái chạm nhẹ đầy âu yếm vào gò má phúng phính đáng yêu của hắn.

Hakuba dặn dò KID đánh răng và ngủ trước đế mình có thời gian riêng tư một mình nhiều hơn. Nhưng kỳ thực là không muốn để KID nhìn thấy mình đang âm thầm điều tra hồ sơ về cậu ta.

  * Những dấu vân tay là vân lá!_ Thám tử trẻ tóc nâu vàng cẩn thận ghi chú thông tin mà mình có được vào quyển số theo dõi quá trình chăm sóc cái cây kỳ lạ của mình từ trước đến nay .



Hakuba Saguru là một người vô cùng cẩn thận và tỉ mỉ, từng chi tiết trong suốt quá trình phát triển của cây kỳ lạ đều được cậu ghi lại đầy đủ.

Những ngón tay thon dài sau khi cẩn trọng ghi lại thông tin thì lại một lần nữa lướt trên những trang giấy trắng ngà, trượt qua những dòng chữ được ghi trước đó. Đột nhiên cậu thám tử trẻ dừng lại ở một trang giấy cũ của những ngày đầu.

  * Cái này là…



Hakuba Saguru chợt nhớ ra trước đây trong những ngày đầu chăm sóc cây, do tò mò nên cậu chàng đã cắt một mẫu nhỏ trên thân cây để làm thí nghiệm. Tuy thí nghiệm lần đó cũng không mang lại kết quả gì, nhưng trên thân cây cũng để lại một vết cắt dài rất rõ ràng.

  * * Nếu cậu ta từ cây mà mọc thành thì chắc chắn sẽ còn lại vết sẹo nào đó trên người. *_ Thám tử trẻ nghĩ trong đầu, khoé môi vô thức vẽ nhẹ một nụ cười nửa miệng.



Khép quyển sổ ghi chép lại đặt trên bàn, thám tử London rón rén bước vòng qua tấm vách ngăn giữ khu vực và giường ngủ tiến đến gần chỗ người mang tên KID đang yên giấc.

Cậu chàng chậm rãi hít một hơi, nuốt nước bọt để làm ướt cổ họng đang khô khốc của mình.

Hakuba nhẹ nhàng bò lên giường, trong ánh sáng nhàn nhạt của phòng ngủ, cậu chàng vẩn có thể thấy rõ nước da trắng tinh khôi cùng vóc người cân đối điển trai của KID.

Ngón tay nhích nhẹ để kéo thân áo thun mà KID đang mặt lên hòng tìm kiếm dấu vết của một đường cắt trước đó. 

  * *Không có ?*_ Hakuba Saguru cau mày, kéo chiếc áo cao lên một chút



Từng thớ cơ bắp rắn chắc của bên hông và bụng dần hiện ra nhưng vẫn phẳng lỳ trơn mịn không tì vết.

Chẳng lẽ là do cậu nhớ nhầm sao, nhưng trong quyển sổ tay cũng có ghi lại rõ ràng kia mà.

  * Tại sao lại không có?_ Hakuba nói thầm với chính mình, băn khoăn tự hỏi hay là người này thật sự không phải từ cây mà mọc ra …



  * Cậu đang tìm cái gì thế?_ Đột nhiên bàn tay cậu chàng được một bàn tay khác nắm lấy, đỡ những ngón tay từ bên dưới.



Hakuba ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, chạm phải màu mắt lam chàm thật đẹp của người kia đang hướng về phía mình. Con người này sau lại có thể mang dáng vẻ vừa ma mị như loài hồ ly tinh lại chân thành dịu dàng như người thư sinh như vậy…

  * Tôi…vết thương trên người cậu do vết dao thí nghiệm cắt …đã lành rồi à?_ Hakuba hỏi



Nếu như người này không phải từ cái cây kỳ lạ kia mọc lên, cũng không có liên quan gì đến cây ấy, chắc chắn sẽ hiện ra thái độ ngạc nhiên khó hiểu.

  * Ý thám tử London là cái này à?_ KID xoay người, để lộ phía bên kia mạn sườn của mình.



Nơi nãy giờ khuất sau chiếc áo nên Hakuba không trông thấy được. Một đường cắt dài khoảng hai đốt ngón tay đã lành lặn nhưng để lại vết sẹo khá rõ trên làn da trắng mịn của hắn.

  * Khi tôi bắt đầu có ý thức thì đã nhìn thấy nó rồi. _ Hắn mỉm cười nói với cậu_ Hình như là do ai đó cắt vào, tôi cũng không nhớ nữa.
  * …._ Tay Hakuba chạm nhẹ vào vết sẹo cũ của KID



Mềm và lạnh nhưng lại gồ ghề không hoàn hảo. Trong người cậu chậm rãi dâng lên một nỗi niềm khó tả, cơ thể này là do mình làm cho thiếu đi vẻ hoàn mỹ. Vừa cảm thấy hạnh phúc vì đặc biệt vừa cảm thấy có chút ân hận hối tiếc. Nếu có thể, trước đây liệu mình sẽ…

  * Oái !!!_ Đang miên man suy nghĩ, đột nhiên cổ tay Hakuba bị nắm lấy, người kia nhanh chóng áp cậu xuống bên dưới giường.



Cả hai cổ tay bị giữ lại cùng một chỗ trên phía đầu bằng những ngón tay cứng rắn của người đối diện. KID nằm đè phía trên nhẹ nở một nụ cười nửa miệng cùng cậu thám tử trẻ. Màu mắt của hắn trông thật đẹp, Hakuba có thể nghe thấy nhịp tim mình đập dồn dập khi nhìn vào đó. Cậu cũng có thể đoán được mặt mình đang dần đỏ hồng lên. Bụng hắn áp lên bụng cậu trong khi những lọn tóc đen tuyền rũ xuống phớt qua ngay trước vầng trán của Hakuba.

  * Cậu đã biết trên người tôi có dấu vết đặc biệt rồi, tôi cũng nên kiểm tra xem người cậu có gì đặc biệt không nhỉ… ?_ Hắn cười tươi
  * Không…cái đó….



Hakuba bối rối, không biết nên phản ứng thế nào. Liền lúc đó cánh tay KID luồn qua lớp áo sơ mi của thám tử trẻ, lướt nhanh trên làn da mát lạnh.

Tay hắn như mang theo hơi nóng của địa ngục, từng chút phủ lên da thịt cậu. Ngón tay khẳng khiu lướt qua mạn sườn, trườn đến bụng rồi tiến gần lên phần ngực. Hakuba Saguru nhắm chặt mắt, co rụt người lại trước chuyển động của đối phương.

KID đẩy phần áo sơ mi lên cao hơn nữa để đầu ngón tay mình chạm vào đầu ngực cậu thám tử tóc nâu vàng. Người kia lập tức giật bắn người lên.

  * Chỗ này hình như rất đặc biệt.. !_ KID di di nhẹ ngón tay vào phần nhô lên trên đầu ngực, khoé miệng cười ranh ma



Chỗ hắn vừa chạm vào vừa mềm vừa mát, rất thuận tay để khiêu khích người ta nghịch nghịch hay đùa giỡn

  * Không….không phải….đừng chạm vào…._ Tai Hakuba đỏ hồng lên thật đẹp.



Người nọ trông thấy biểu hiện đáng yêu kia lại không chịu dừng lại. Được nước làm tới, tay hắn ấn ấn thêm mấy cái lên đầu ngực cậu thám tử đang nằm dưới mình.

  * …_ Hakuba mở to mắt, mặt đỏ rực nhìn người kia đến phát nhiệt.



Cả người cậu chàng căng cứng, như một luồng điện đang chạy dọc khắp người mình.

Tim lại điên cuồng đập như gõ theo nhịp trống của một bài nhạc Rock nào đó.

  * Không… !_Hakuba cố sức vùng vẫy cuối cùng cũng giật tay mình ra khỏi tay người kia được.



Cậu nhanh chóng ngồi bật dậy, cảm giác như vừa thoát khỏi bẫy rập của tử thần. Tuy không quay lưng lại nhưng có thể cảm nhận được cái nhìn nóng bức của KID vào sau lưng gáy của mình.

Thám tử trẻ chỉnh lại áo sơ mi của mình, nghiêm túc nói với chất giọng lắp bắp vẫn còn đầy bối rối của mình.

  * Cái đó…sau này không được tự ý chạm vào … !



Hakuba định đứng dậy khỏi giường bỗng có một bàn tay giữ lấy khuỷ tay cậu lại.

  * Giận ??_ Người thiếu niên tóc đen tuyền cất giọng hỏi
  * Không có… !_ Ngưng lại một chút Hakuba quyết định lắc đầu



Khoé miệng kẻ đang giữ khuỷ tay nghe xong lời đáp từ nét chau mày lo lắng lập tức vẽ nên một nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc.

  * Xin lỗi !_ Hắn dùng ánh mắt ôn nhu dịu dàng nhất nhìn về phía cậu.



Kẻ ấy choàng người đột ngột dịu dàng ôm lấy cậu thám tử trẻ từ phía sau. Cằm hắn tựa vào vai cậu, giọng nói thì thầm như nài nỉ.

  * Tối nay ôm cậu ngủ nhé ? Tôi muốn được ôm …



Hakuba không nói gì, chỉ lườm mắt nhẹ sang người. Nhưng đôi khi việc không nói lại nói lên nhiều điều.

………………………………………….

Khu hội chợ hôm nay đặt biệt đông đúc, có lẽ lễ hội mùa hè là một trong những lễ hội thu hút được nhiều khách tham quan đến xem nhất. Nhất là thanh niên trẻ, lễ hội mùa hè với những bộ áo Yukata thoáng mát, những que kẹo bông thơm ngọt hay chiếc mặt nạ dưới bầu trời pháo hoa luôn mang sức hút với họ.

Và Heji Hattori cũng không ngoại lệ. Mọi năm thường cậu chàng sẽ đi cùng cô bạn Kazuha – thanh mai trúc mã của mình. Nhưng năm nay có một chút khác biệt, thám tử lừng danh vùng Osaka dẫn theo một cậu nhóc đến tham gia lễ hội. Mà sự thật thì cậu nhóc này cũng không phải là một đứa trẻ.

  * Này nhóc, có muốn ăn kẹo bông gòn không ??_ Heiji Hattori gợi ý khi họ đến một gian hàng bán đầy kẹo bông đủ màu sắc
  * Không, cám ơn !! _ Nhóc Conan lắc đầu, mấy món ăn này chỉ phù hợp cho những cô nàng tuổi teen hay mấy đứa trẻ con thôi



Mà cậu nhóc thì tự cảm thấy mình không thuộc cả hai loại trên.

Họ lại tiếp tục dạo bước trong không gian đông đúc của lễ hội. Bàn tay bé xíu của Conan nắm lấy hai ngón tay gần út của chàng thám tử vùng Osaka. Nhiều người qua lại cười nói rộn rã, cũng ít khi chú ý đến hai con người đã dạo quanh khu lễ hội này suốt mấy lần mà chỉ gương mắt lên nhìn không tham dự. Không can thiệp và tôn trọng cuộc sống cá nhân của nhau, đó là một phần trong phong cách sống của con người xứ sở Phù Tang.

Heiji vẫn luôn miệng giới thiệu về những trò chơi hay phong tục mùa hè của người Nhật Bản. Với anh chàng thì cho dù cậu nhóc này là một đứa trẻ hay là một sinh vật thuộc hệ sinh thái khác không phải loài người thì khi đến đây vẫn nên được biết về cuộc sống ở đây.

  * Này nhóc, ở đây có trò vớt cá vàng này …em có muốn thử không ?!



Heiji Hattori hăng hái lên tiếng, chỉ tay vào chiếc chậu đặt trên bàn với những chú vàng đang tung tăng bơi lội…

  * Anh muốn chơi sao ?_ Nhóc Conan liếc mắt nhìn, có vẻ không mấy hứng thú với những trò quanh đó
  * Không phải, anh chỉ muốn nhóc chơi thử thôi !!_ Heiji đáp
  * Không cần đâu, mấy cái này….



Nhóc Conan chưa nói hết câu đã thấy người kia ngồi sụp xuống trước mắt mình.

  * Nghe này nhóc con !_ Heiji đặt tay lên vai cậu bé_ Không cần biết tuổi cây của cậu là bao nhiêu, nhưng bây giờ cậu đang là một đứa trẻ thì cũng nên cư xử giống một đứa trẻ ở Địa Cầu chứ.
  * …_ Nhóc Conan thoáng chần chừ nghĩ ngợi điều gì đó, và rồi cậu gật nhẹ đầu



Nhập gia tuỳ tục, ở chỗ người thì nên làm theo việc của người vậy.

  * Được rồi, chơi thì chơi !!



Nhóc Conan nói, ra hiệu cho người chủ quầy hàng lấy cho họ một cái vợt để vớt những chú cá vàng đang bơi tung tăng trong chiếc chậu.

Tuy nói về kỹ năng sử dụng chân thì Conan Edogawa rất tốt, nhưng nói đến khả năng dùng tay thì cậu nhóc hoàn toàn không giỏi chút nào. Đó cũng là lý do cậu chàng ngồi suốt nửa giờ đồng hồ, dù nghiêm túc chơi nhưng không tóm được chú cá nào.

Bỏ mặc đám người qua lại nhộn nhịp phía sau lưng, Heiji Hattori vẫn tiếp tục cổ vũ cho cậu nhóc. Chỉ có điều lời cổ vũ của anh chàng dường như không mấy hiệu quả. Sau một hồi kiên trì chờ đợi Hattori cũng quyết định lên tiếng.

  * Haizzz !! Sao mà chú mày tệ thế, đưa đây cho anh làm nào 
  * Có giỏi thì làm đi, anh tưởng vớt cá vàng đơn giản à_ Nhóc Conan không vớt được con cá nào liền trở nên cáu gắt



Cậu nhóc đưa chiếc vợt của mình cho người đi cạnh. Và gã thanh niên thám tử vùng Osaka ấy cũng nhanh chóng giật lấy nó. Hattori hăm hở xắn tay áo, áp người gần hơi về phía chậu nước đang đặt trên chiếc bàn nhỏ kê dưới đất.

  * Bõm ~ !



Quả không hổ danh là tay sát cá, chỉ một vài giây sau đó thám tử vùng Osaka đã vớt được một chú cá vàng xinh xắn vào chiếc vợt của mình. Xoay người lại nhìn tên nhóc đi cùng, Heiji Hattori cười như thể miệng đang ngoác đến tận mang tai.

  * Thấy chưa, cậu trông mà học hỏi đi !?_ Heiji hếch mũi tự hào về thành tích của mình
  * Chỉ là may mắn thôi !_ Nhóc Conan lại không thừa nhận, hừ nhẹ một tiếng.
  * Ai bảo là may mắn, tôi làm lại lần nữa cho cậu xem !?



Heiji Hattori bị đánh trực tiếp vào lòng tự ái, lập tức ra hiệu cho người đang phục vụ gian hàng đưa cho mình một chiếc lọ. Cho chú cá vàng mình vừa vớt được vào chiếc lọ, thám tử da bánh mật dùng vợt tiếp tục trổ tài.

  * Xem cho kỹ nhé, lần này tôi sẽ làm cho cậu tâm phục khẩu phục.



Heiji Hattori nói rồi vớt ngay chú cá vàng gần phía mình trong tích tắt.

  * Thấy không ?_ Heiji nói mà không thèm xoay người lại nhìn.



Cậu chàng cho chú cá vàng vào chiếc lọ nhỏ mà người trông coi gian hàng đã được cho mình.

  * Xem nhé, lần này tôi sẽ lấy con to nhất cho cậu xem !_Heiji liếm môi, hướng mắt nhìn vào chú cá to nhất trong chậu.



Lần này tuy có hơi khó khăn hơn một chút, mất nhiều thời gian hơn một chút khi chú cả nhanh nhẹn cứ lượn lờ quanh vợt của Heiji rồi thoát đi trong tích tắt. Nhưng điều đó cũng không làm thám tử trẻ mất nhiều thời gian, sau đó Heiji cũng đã ngẩng cao đầu mà mang chú cá vàng to nhất trong chậu về chỗ của mình.

  * Wow ! Anh chàng này chơi giỏi quá .
  * Thật là tuyệt, đúng là tay sát cá chuyên nghiệp



Những âm thanh ồn ào phía sau truyền đến. Heiji có thể tưởng tượng ra ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ của những người quanh đó đang hướng về phía chàng. Những có gái xinh xắn với đôi mắt long lanh hình trái tim hệt như trong truyện tranh và những ánh nhìn rực lửa ghen tỵ của những chàng trai.

Lâu lâu mới có dịp , cậu chàng quyết định thể hiện một chút, vớt sạch hết tất cả số cá có trong chậu vào lọ của mình.

Qủa nhiên với khả năng của Heiji thì điều đó không quá khó, cho đến khi người chủ năn nỉ tặng cho cậu chàng một con thú bông thỏ trắng để cậu ta để lại một phần cho mình làm ăn thì Heiji mới chịu rời đi .

  * Thấy chưa, giờ thì thừa nhận tài năng của anh rồi chứ ?_ Heiji cầm túi cá và chú thỏ bông trắng xinh xắn xoay người nói cùng người đi cạnh.



Nhưng cậu nhóc kia đã biếng mất tăm tự lúc…

  * Conan…Conan…_ Heiji cố gắng nhìn quanh tìm nhưng vẫn không thấy. _
  * CONAN…CONAN…EM Ở ĐÂU ??



Heiji cố gọi to nhưng không thấy lời đáp. Mặt cậu chàng Osaka tái xanh trong lúc tim gõ nhịp liên hồi. Nhóc Edogawa Conan ấy đã hoàn toàn biến mất trong tầm mắt cậu. Chỉ cách đây không lâu nhóc con còn đứng cạnh mà giờ đã hoàn toàn biến mất như là bị bốc hơi.

Liệu có phải là nhóc con ấy bị lạc hay là do ai bắt cóc mất rồi ? Heiji Hattori càng nghĩ càng không an tâm. Mọi thứ như xoáy lại trong tâm trí cậu chàng.

Nhóc con mọc ra từ cái cây ấy… đang ở đâu ?

……………………………

Hakuba chần chừ đứng bên ngoài phòng với cốc nước trên tay. Một dấu vân tay từ vân lá, một vết sẹo bên hông người ứng với vết cắt trên thân cây trước đây của cậu, hai thứ đó vẫn chưa đủ để thuyết phục Hakuba về nguồn gốc của người mà cậu đang gọi là KID.

Đây cũng chính là lý do mà thám tử London cầm cốc nước trên tay mình - một cốc nước không bình thường.

  * Cậu tìm thấy nó chưa ?



Đẩy cửa bước vào phòng, thám tử trẻ cất tiếng hỏi chàng trai đang lom khom người nhìn xuống gầm tủ như đang tìm kiếm thứ gì đó. Mồ hôi nhễ nhại chảy trên gương mặt căng thẳng nghiêm túc của cậu ta.

Tuy đã sống ở nhà của cậu thám tử một thời gian nhưng hắn vẫn giữ phong cách cũ, cho dù mặc trang phục gì cũng nhất định mang một đôi găng tay trắng muốt. Khác với đôi găng tay cũ, đôi găng tay hiện tại KID đang mang là đôi găng mà Hakuba tặng cho hắn, bởi vì hắn nói tay hắn thường xuyên bị lạnh nên cần giữ ấm.

Thỉnh thoảng khi chăm chú nhìn KID, Hakuba chợt nghĩ trông hắn giống như một siêu trộm không muốn để lại bất kỳ dấu vết nào lại hiện trường làm sao.

  * Vẫn chưa …cậu chắc chắn nó rơi ở đây chứ ?_ Hắn hỏi lại lần nữa, không lý nào một chiếc nhẫn bạc rơi ở đây mà soi đèn pin lâu như vậy cũng không tìm thấy được.
  * Chắc chắn mà, tôi chỉ mới làm rơi thôi,…_ Hakuba nói rồi giả vờ cuối xuống nhìn theo hướng tìm của KID.



Trên tay cậu chàng vẫn là cốc nước ban nãy.

  * Hay là cậu uống cốc nước này đi rồi tìm tiếp_ Đưa cốc nước mình cầm trên tay về phía người đối diện, Hakuba nói _ Nước này vừa mới rót , cẩn thận kẻo nóng nhé.
  * Cám ơn !! _ KID đón lấy bằng bàn tay phủ găng trắng muốt của hắn.



Bởi vì đeo găng nên không thể cảm nhận được sức nóng nhưng hắn vẫn cẩn thận hà hơi vào để giảm độ nóng của nước. Mang theo một lớp màng mỏng phủ nhẹ trên bề mặt nước trong veo

Ánh mắt Hakuba nhìn theo cử động của người kia, miệng vô thức cong lên thành một nụ cười thật nhẹ.

KID nghiêng cốc vừa định nhấp một ngụm…

  * A…chiếc nhẫn của tôi .. !_ Hakuba nói như reo lên, chỉ tay về phía kệ sách sau lưng KID.



Người nọ quay đầu lại nhìn. Chiếc nhẫn bạc với hoạ tiết sóng nước được chạm khắc tinh tế nằm yên vị ngay trước tầm mắt họ

  * Tốt quá….oái…. !_ Hakuba mừng rỡ, vô ý vung tay chạm phải cốc nước trên tay KID.
  * Xoảng… !_ Cốc thuỷ tinh theo đà rơi xuống đất vỡ tan.



Nước trong cốc cũng chưa kịp uống đã đổ cả xuống sàn nhà.

  * Xin lỗi …tôi vô ý quá !_ Hakuba bối rối cúi xuống thu nhặt những mảnh vỡ.
  * Không sao_ Người kia lắc đầu rồi giữ lấy cổ tay, ngăn cậu thám tử trẻ kia lại gom nhặt những mảnh thuỷ tinh trên sàn._ Cái này để tôi dọn.



Hắn xoay người cầm lấy chiếc nhẫn bạc rồi đưa cho cậu xem

  * Cậu kiểm tra lại xem có phải là nó không ?!_ KID nói, muốn Hakuba chắc chắn đây là thứ cậu đang cần tìm
  * Ừ…chính là nó. _ Hakuba Saguru kiểm tra qua một lượt chiếc nhẫn trên tay mình_ May quá không bị mất.
  * Vậy tốt quá rồi…_ Kẻ nọ mỉm cười nâng một bàn tay cậu lên.



Hắn đeo chiếc nhẫn bạc vào ngón giữa trên bàn tay cậu rồi áp môi mình đặt lên đó một nụ hôn. Nụ hôn mong manh giữa ranh giới của chiếc nhẫn bạc và nhịp đập mạch trên ngón tay cậu thám tử tài ba.

  * Sau này giữ cẩn thận đừng đánh rơi nó nữa nhé.



Hakuba im lặng một chút rồi nhẹ gật đầu, mảnh vỡ thuỷ tinh bên dưới sàn phàn chiếu chiếc nhẫn bạc trên tay cầu cùng hình ảnh của hai người tựa như một mảnh gương soi, lưu vào ấy muôn ngàn kỷ niệm.

Cậu đặt những ngón tay lên bàn tay đang mang chiếc nhẫn bạc vừa được đeo của mình. Trong suy nghĩ thông minh và cẩn trọng hiện ra hình ảnh cốc nước với lớp màng mỏng phía bên trên .

Người này thật sự không phải người bình thường mà từ một cái cây mang đến sự sống.

……………………………………………….

Đầu tiên là hốt hoảng, sau đó là tìm kiếm, Heiji cố suy luận xem người kia ở đâu tìm khắp nơi trong lễ hội. Tại sao tên nhóc đó lại đột nhiên biến mất như thế ? Tuy rằng cậu ta mang hình dáng của một đứa trẻ 6 tuổi nhưng trí não lại chẳng thua kém bất kỳ tên thiếu niên nào, thậm chí còn có vẻ thông minh hơn một học sinh cấp 3 bình thường vậy mà sao có thể đi lạc được chứ ?

Có khi nào là do có kẻ bắt cóc cậu ta không ? Nhưng khoảng cách giữa hai người lúc đó không hề xa, nếu như cậu ta bị bắt cóc sao không la lên chứ ? Hay ít nhất cũng nên chống cự phản kháng gì đó.

Hay là cậu ta bị chụp thuốc mê nên không thể phản ứng điều gì ?

Cũng có thể là cậu ta thấy buồn chán quá nên quay trở về nhà rồi.

  * Aizaa !_ Thám tử trẻ vùng Osaka vò đầu bứt tóc, không thể nghĩ ra được cậu chàng kia đã biến đi đâu_ Conan à, cậu đang ở đâu vậy hả ??



Bất chợt nhìn thấy có tiếng cười ở phía trước, thám tử trẻ trông thấy một cậu nhóc với chiếc áo khoác màu xám bạc và quần jean dài quen thuộc đội một chiếc mũ lưỡi trai trên đầu. Tuy chỉ nhìn thấy phía sau nhưng Heiji Hattori có thể biết ngay được là người mà mình đang cần tìm.

  * Hmmm… !_ Heiji lườm mắt vừa mừng rỡ lại vừa có chút không hài lòng khi nhìn thấy tên nhóc Conan đi cùng một cô bé khác trạc tuổi cậu nhóc.



Một bé gái xinh xắn với mái tóc ngắn màu nâu đỏ ôm lấy gương mặt bầu bĩnh đang mặc một chiếc váy màu xanh da trời phối cùng những đăng ten đáng yêu.

Có vẻ như cả hai đang trò chuyện rất thú vị, Heiji thấy cô bé nọ đưa tay che miệng cười khi cậu nhóc Conan nhà Heiji đang nói điều gì đó.

  * Cái tên nhóc này cũng thật biết cách tán gái nhỉ ?_ Thám tử thiếu niên điển trai lắc lắc đầu rồi tiến đến chỗ cậu nhóc đang đứng.



Tên nhóc này thật dễ khiến người ta phải lo lắng mà.

  * Này nhóc, em ở đây sao không nói một tiếng hả ?_ Heiji đặt tay lên vai cậu nhóc ấy_ Có biết là anh đã lo lắng chạy tìm khắp nơi không ?



Cô nhóc bên cạnh thấy Heiji đột nhiên đặt tay lên vai bạn mình thì ngước nhìn cậu chàng một cách vô cùng ngạc nhiên. Và thám tử miền Tây Osaka cũng ngạc nhiên không kém khi thấy cậu bé mà từ nãy giờ mình vẫn luôn đinh ninh là Edogawa Conan quay đầu lại nhìn mình.

Một gương mặt lạ lẫm mà Heiji Hattori chưa bao giờ trông thấy trước đó. Vẫn là vóc người và bộ trang phục quen thuộc nhưng gương mặt lại hoàn toàn xa lạ.

  * Anh là ai ?_ Cậu nhóc cất chất giọng Osaka lên hỏi



Và ngoại trừ sự ngạc nhiên, trong ánh nhìn của Heiji Hattori còn tồn tại sự thất vọng, chính anh chàng cũng không biết nên giải thích thế nào với cậu nhóc này.

Một kết quả xảy đến mà Heiji Hattori hoàn toàn không mong đợi.

  * Xin lỗi…tôi nhầm người… !



……………………………………

Thời gian nghỉ hè tại Nhật Bản đã hết, cũng đến lúc Hakuba Saguru phải quay trở về Anh Quốc để tiếp tục việc học của mình.

Thường thì cậu sẽ bay từ Anh đến Nhật trên khoang thương gia của máy bay dân dụng Japan Airline, Hakuba Saguru không thích quá ồn ào hay đặc biệt, đó là lý do vì sao cậu chàng thường đi nhờ xe người khác nếu tiện đường thay vì trực tiếp đi bằng chiếc mui trần của mình.

Tuy nhiên một vài trường hợp thám tử trẻ vẫn sẽ sử dụng đặc quyền di chuyển của mình. Đó là lý do vì sao lần này Hakuba lại trở lại trường ở London bằng máy bay riêng của ngài tổng thanh tra cảnh sát

  * Zz…zz..!



Cậu chàng đưa mắt nhìn người đang tựa đầu lên vai mình say ngủ. Việc cậu chọn quay về London bằng máy bay riêng cũng chính vì người này, Hakuba không thể để hắn ở lại Nhật Bản càng không thể đưa hắn – gã không có bất kỳ hộ chiếu hay giấy tờ tuỳ thân nào - lên bất kỳ chuyến bay rời khỏi Nhật.

Nhưng máy bay riêng của sở cảnh sát thì có thể, người ta vẫn thường nói nơi nguy hiểm nhất chính là nơi an toàn nhất. Có thể mang KID từ Nhật đến Anh mà không bị kiểm soát hay quản lý bởi cục không lưu Nhật Bản thì tốt nhất chính là ở đây.

  * Mi mắt thật là đẹp …!_ Hakuba nhìn người nọ, suy nghĩ chợt thoáng qua đầu .



Dù cậu không thích những thái độ sỗ sàng của hắn ta cho lắm, nhưng Hakuba cũng hiếm khi từ chối hay phản ứng lại vì suy cho cùng nó cũng không đến nổi quá đáng, đối với một kẻ thiếu thốn tình cảm như KID thì hắn càng có thể được thông cảm. Rồi cậu đột nhiên nhớ đến cốc nước hôm trước mình đưa cho hắn .

Đó không phải là một cốc nước bình thường mà Hakuba đã chuẩn bị sẵn một cốc nước vôi trong (*). Thứ hoá chất không màu không mùi vị ấy có thể giúp thám tử trẻ dễ dàng xác định được đối phương có phải là đang đóng giả hay không. Nếu như là một người bình thường việc thổi hơi vào bề mặt cốc nước sẽ làm đục nước, nhưng nếu đó là một người thở ra Oxy – hay nói cách khác là một người có sự hô hấp như một cái cây thì khi thở ra thì sẽ chẳng có vấn đề gì.

Hakuba đưa tay chạm vào chiếc nhẫn bạc đang đeo trên tay mình, cậu đã chuẩn bị mọi thứ thật hoàn hảo. Từ chiếc nhẫn bạc bị rơi xuống gầm tủ cho đến cốc nước ấm mà thám tử trẻ mang vào cho kẻ cùng phòng. KID lúc nào cũng mang găng tay, cậu biết rõ điều đó và chắc chắn hắn không thể biết được cốc nước đó có thực sự nóng hay không. Hakuba đã tính toán để trước khi hắn uống cốc nước ấy nó sẽ rơi xuống đất và được dọn dẹp cẩn thận, nhưng cậu không ngờ đến nụ hôn của hắn trên chiếc nhẫn bạn của mình.

Và cũng không thể ngờ gã ấy thật sự là một cái cây đang tồn tại.

Người nằm tựa đầu vào vai Hakuba khẽ cựa người, cọ tóc hắn vào vai áo cậu.

  * Ưm…cậu không ngủ à ?_ Hắn tỉnh giấc, dụi dụi mắt ngước mặt nhìn cậu thám tử trẻ.



Gương mặt ngáy ngủ cùng mái tóc rối của hắn phối với nhau trong thật hợp. Ánh đèn trong khoang máy bay tuy mờ nhạt nhưng Hakuba cũng có thể trong thấy biểu hiện trên gương mặt hắn.

  * Không ngủ được !_Thám tử trẻ tuổi tóc nâu vàng đáp..



Cậu chàng mỉm cười, nụ cười nhẹ tênh như những cánh hoa bồ công anh bay trong gió.

  * Vì sao thế ? Cậu lo lắng sẽ ngủ quên trên máy bay không ai đánh thức à ?



Hắn ngô nghê hỏi kèm nụ cười nửa miệng trên môi. Hakuba cảm thấy con người này thật kỳ lạ. Có lúc gian manh và quỷ quyệt lại có lúc hồn nhiên, tinh ranh như đứa trẻ, khiến người ta không thể nào nắm bắt được.

  * Ừ !_ Hakuba chỉ nhẹ gật đầu, không muốn giải thích thêm gì nhiều._ Cảm thấy không an tâm.



Hakuba không muốn nói ngủ trên máy bay luôn là cơn ác mộng của cậu. Thám tử trẻ nhớ rõ khi cậu còn bé cậu đã từng ngủ bên cạnh mẹ mình trên một chiếc chuyên cơ. Người phụ nữ Anh xinh đẹp nền nã ấy chỉ mới phút trước còn dịu dàng ôm cậu vào lòng hát ru Hakuba bằng điệu nhạc đồng quê nước Anh đưa cậu vào vùng đất của những giấc mơ. Chỉ một chút lát sao khi Hakuba tỉnh dậy thì đã thấy người bà ấy lạnh cóng, trên ngực áo là màu máu đỏ tươi. Bà ấy đã trùm cậu lại bằng chiếc áo khoác của mình, để khi Hakuba tỉnh giấc xung quanh cậu đều là xác chết.

Đó là lần cuối cùng Hakuba Saguru được nghe thấy giọng mẹ mình và cũng là lần cuối cùng thám tử trẻ ngủ trên một chiếc máy bay. Một giấc ngủ mà việc thức giấc còn đáng sợ hơn cơn ác mộng.

Nhưng cậu không muốn giải thích nhiều về điều đó, cậu không thích mang quá khứ ra kể đi kể lại nhiều lần đề nhìn thấy mọi người tặng cho mình một cái nhìn thông cảm hay ánh mắt xót xa.

Cậu cũng không thích những lời an ủi nhất thời bởi Hakuba hiểu rõ, nếu cậu có thể cất bỏ quá khứ như họ nói thì cậu đã làm việc ấy từ lâu rồi.

  * Vậy thì có thế tựa vào đây.



KID đột ngột ngồi thẳng lưng lên rồi kéo đầu Hakuba tựa vào vai mình, những sợi tóc nâu vàng nhu mì đặt lên vai áo Vest màu trắng.

Hakuba ngạc nhiên nhưng cậu không từ chối. KID cuộn những ngón tay hắn vào tay cậu, nắm chặt. Từng khớp ngón tay như đan vào nhau ấm áp không kẻ hở.

Thám tử trẻ nghe thấy mùi hương dìu dìu từ người hắn.

  * Yên tâm ngủ, khi đến nơi tôi sẽ gọi cậu dậy_ Hắn thì thầm nói.



Người kia cũng mơ màng ậm ừ đáp một tiếng. Hakuba khép mắt lại giả vờ như đang ngủ, nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận được một quãng thời gian sau đó có thế gì đó nhẹ nhàng chạm vào đỉnh đầu mình lướt qua những sợi tóc.

Có ai đó dường như đang âu yếm nhìn, lén hơn lên những sợi tơ óng ánh màu nâu vàng ấy.

Tuy thám tử trẻ vẫn chưa yên bình ngủ trên nhưng chuyến bay, nhưng chuyến bay ấy cậu lại thấy bình yên đến lạ.

…………………………………………….

Đầu dây bên kia đổ chuông nhưng lại không có người nhấc máy. Hattori Heiji bấm điện thoại, đầu như muốn nổ tung vì phát điên. Cậu đã gọi điện về nhà rất nhiều lần nhưng không có ai nghe máy.

Hattori thật sự không biết tên nhóc đó đang ở đâu và cậu ta có thể làm gì với một tính cách nam sinh trung học trong hình dạng một đứa trẻ chứ.

Thám tử trẻ cuống quýt như ngồi trên đống lửa đỏ. Sao lúc ấy cậu chàng có thể rời mắt khỏi tên nhóc con đó kia chứ. Giờ thì biết tìm tên đó ở đâu đây ? Cậu chàng đưa tay vò đầu làm mái tóc được che phủ dưới chiếc mũ lưỡi trai chắc cũng rối đi vài phần.

Cho đến khi Hattori gần như tuyệt vọng giữa những con người qua lại chằng chịt trong lễ hội thì cậu nghe thấy tiếng gọi từ một người.

  * Này cậu ơi !!



Hattori quay lại, trước mặt cậu chàng là một ông lão phốp pháp đã ngoài sáu mươi với gương mặt phúc hậu và bộ ria đầy đặn ngay trước mũi. Cặp kính cùng cái đầu hói và chiếc áo khoác Blouse trắng khiến cậu có thể nhận định đây chính là một nhà khoa học hay chí ít cũng làm trong lĩnh vực nghiên cứu nào đó.

  * Bác là…_ Heiji ngập ngừng
  * Đứa bé này tình cờ đi lạc_ Ông lão nói, hướng mắt nhìn về cậu nhóc đang nắm lấy bàn tay mình_ Hình như là em trai của cậu có phải không ?
  * Anh Heiji !!_ Người đàn ông vừa dứt lời, cậu nhóc Edogawa Conan đi bên cạnh liền nhanh chóng cất tiếng gọi



Thám tử trẻ mừng rỡ gật gật đầu rối rít .

  * Đúng vậy !! Chính là em của cháu_ Heiji đáp lại với vẻ mặt tươi tắn, chỉ tay vào ngực mình như để khẳng định lời đang nói



Cậu thám tử trẻ cúi người nói cùng tên nhóc mà cách đây không lâu đã đột nhiên biến mất.

Không giống như lần trước, làn này thật sự là Edogawa Conan chẳng khác đi đâu.

  * Nhóc con này đi đâu vậy hả ? _ Heiji nhăn mặt _ Có biết anh tìm chú mày vất vả lắm không ?
  * A…lúc nãy em mắc Toilet, muốn đi tìm nhà vệ sinh ..._Conan đưa tay gãi gãi gò má mình_ Sau đó không biết vì sao mà đi lạc, may mắn được bác này dẫn đường… !
  * Tôi thấy thằng bé này cứ đi loanh quanh mãi nên đến hỏi, thì ra là đi lạc nên dẫn cậu ấy đi tìm anh trai _ Ông bác tiến sĩ kia đáp.
  * Vâng, cám ơn bác nhiều ạ !



Heiji cúi đầu cảm tạ người kia, mừng rỡ nắm lấy cổ tay bé bé của cậu nhóc đi cùng mình.

Người kia cũng không để lại danh tính, chỉ lắc lắc đầu nói không việc gì to tát rồi rời đi vì có việc gấp.

  * Cháu nhớ trông chừng nhóc con này thật cẩn thận nhé. !



Trước khi quay lưng cũng không quên dặn dò Heiji trông chừng cậu em trai của mình thật cẩn thận.

Thám tử trẻ gật đầu tươi tắn đáp.

Lễ hội vẫn tiếp tục đông người, nhưng hai chàng trai đã quay trở về nhà. Suốt cả quãng đường Hattori không hề buông tay cậu nhóc Conan ra một khắc. Cậu chàng tự hứa mình sẽ không bao giờ để lạc mất nhóc này thêm một lần nào nữa.

Nhịp chân bước nhỏ của cậu nhóc sánh cùng thám tử tài hoa của vùng Osaka nhưng có một khoảnh khắc nhỏ, cậu bé Conan quay đầu luyến tiếc nhìn theo bóng dáng của ông bác tiến sĩ khuất dần đi.

  * Này nhóc_ Heiji Hattori đột nhiên dừng lại trên đường. _Ngày mai dậy sớm đi với anh đến chỗ này nhé.



Thám tử trẻ quay sang nói cùng cậu nhóc đi cùng mình.

(*) Chú thích cho bạn nào yêu Hoá. Phản ứng nước vôi trong là hòa tan vôi tôi trong nước lạnh, để vôi lắng trong vài giờ. Lọc lấy phần nước trong ở bên trên. Bình thường khi thổi khí CO2 vào sẽ gây hiện tượng đục nước vôi trong do CaCO3 tạo kết tủa. Nhưng khí O2 thì không có hiện tượng trên. Suy ra lúc đó KID đã thở ra O2, còn lớp màng trong ly là do tác dụng của nước vôi với không khí có sẵn thôi.


	5. Ra lá

**Chap 5: Ra lá**

Chuyển bay cuối cùng cũng hạ cánh, thám tử London cũng dự trù đến khả năng người đi cùng với mình sẽ không thích nghi được với khí hậu của Anh Quốc.

Tuy rằng khi họ rời đi là vào khoảng mùa đông, thời tiết mùa đông của London và Tokyo cũng không có khác biệt quá nhiều. Nhưng nếu như là người lần đầu tiên ghé đến sẽ cảm thấy không quen, khó thích nghi được.

Ví dụ như người đang ở trước mặt Hakuba đây.

  * .grr…!! Lạnh quá đi !



KID nằm trên giường co cụm giữa mớ chăn đệm dày và mớ quần áo nhiều lớp nhưng vẫn run lên cầm cập. Hai hàm răng hắn đánh chan chát vào nhau tạo thành âm thanh len vào từng hơi thở đầy khói trắng. Hắn là một người không quen với thời tiết lạnh, càng không thích chúng chút nào.

  * Chậc…Một cái cây đã quen với khí hậu ôn hoà của Nhật sau có thể thích nghi thời tiết ở Anh đây?_ Hakuba Saguru buông tiếng thở dài ngồi xuống bên cậu người kia.



Thế là mọi kế hoạch về việc sẽ mang người nọ ra ngoài cùng trượt băng, hay ngắm tuyết đã hoàn toàn lệch đi so với dự tính ban đầu đặt ra

Nhìn hắn lúc này cuộn tròn trong mớ vải với hai má hồng hồng vì lạnh trong thật đáng yêu, giống hệt như những chú gấu Bắc Cực vậy. Nhiệt độ trong căn phòng đã được chỉnh lên cao hơn bình thường, hệ thống lò sưởi cũng đã được mở rồi, vậy mà người này vẫn cứ co ro trong cơn lạnh

  * Cần tôi lấy cho cậu một chút trà không?_ Hakuba nói _ Uống trà sẽ giúp người cậu ấm hơn đấy…
  * ….!_ Người nọ không đáp, đôi mắt màu lam chàm ngước nhìn cậu rồi gật đầu đồng ý.



Vài phút sau Hakuba quay trở lại với một chiếc tách nhẹ nhàng thả những đợt khói phía trên. Pha trà là một trong những truyền thống của xứ sở sương mù mà cậu thám tử thiếu niên tài hoa đã học được. Hầu như những người sống ở Anh đều có thể pha trà và mỗi người sẽ có một phong cách pha khác nhau vô cùng đặc biệt.

Với cậu là trà xanh, thứ trà thiên nhiên mang nhiều hoạt chất chống oxy hoá và cũng không kén chọn người thưởng thức.

  * Thử đi, cậu sẽ thấy sẽ chịu hơn đấy !_ Hakuba đưa cốc trà về phía KID và người kia nhanh chóng đón lấy



Áp những ngón tay vào thành cốc, vì nước còn nóng nên phải chờ một chút, tay hắn lạnh đến trắng bệch đi.

  * Đúng là tay cậu lạnh thật!!



Chợt những ngón tay thon dài ấm áp của ai đó đặt lên tay hắn. Tay cậu thám tử trẻ mang đến hơi ấm nhẹ nhàng bao lấy những ngón tay đang run rẩy kia. Cậu siết chặt, để truyền đi thân nhiệt trên người mình.

Hắn ngẩng lên nhìn người ngồi cạnh, mỉm cười. Môi hắn lướt tới đặt một cái chạm nhẹ vào cạnh xương quai hàm của Hakuba. Lời nói thì thầm ngay vành tai mà có lẽ chỉ mình hắn và cậu chàng có thể nghe thấy được.

  * Còn thám tử London… thì rất ấm !!



Giọng KID ngân lên một chút khiến Hakuba Saguru lập tức bối rối. Tim cậu đập vội hơn một chút, đến lúc này mới chú ý, đây là lần hiếm hoi đầu tiên thám tử trẻ chủ động va chạm với người kia. Thường thì người tiếp xúc trước sẽ là KID, còn cậu đôi khi sẽ là từ chối, đôi khi sẽ là phản kháng, nhưng cũng có đôi khi là chấp nhận nó một chút.

  * Thịch !!



Chợt nhớ đến lần mình kiểm tra vết thương bên hông của KID, gã ấy cũng đã sờ loạn trên ngực mình tim Hakuba đột nhiên đập thịch lên một cái. Có phải cậu đang quá dung túng cho hành động sai trái của người kia không ??

Đó hoàn toàn không phải cách cư xử nên có. Không phải bởi vì trước đó Hakuba muốn xem vết thương trên hông hắn mà hắn lại được phản ứng như vậy.

Tuy Hakuba Saguru không trách mắng hắn về những cử chỉ không tốt đó, nhưng nếu hắn không hiểu mà tiếp tục cư xử thiếu lịch sự đó với một người nào khác thì sao ?

Liệu họ có nghĩ hắn là kẻ biến thái quấy rối mà gọi cảnh sát không ?

Liệu họ có để yên cho hắn ?

Nhưng hơn hết nếu như….nếu như….hắn thật sự làm điều đó với một người khác thì sao ?

\---------------------------------------------

Sáng hôm đó, Conan được gọi dậy từ khá sớm.

Dù rằng hôm nay là kỳ nghỉ đông và Hattori không phải đến trường, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là nhóc cùng phòng với Hattori có đặc quyền ngủ nhiều hơn một chút.

  * Ngày mai cùng anh đến chỗ này !!



Chỉ một câu nói đơn giản như thế mà sáng sớm hôm sau cậu nhóc sinh ra từ những nhánh dây leo bên khung cửa sổ của Hattori được lôi đến đây nhanh chóng.

Một khu vực trung tâm thương mại sầm uất với vô số sản phẩm công nghệ được bày biện ở khắp xung quanh. Điện thoại đời mới nhất, loa nghe nhạc, laptop hay bộ phát đường truyền dữ liệu, dường như có thể dễ dàng tìm thấy bất cứ thứ đồ dùng công nghệ gì ở đây.

  * Nào nhóc, chọn một cái điện thoại đi, anh tặng đấy !!?_ Heiji nhe răng cười, nói cùng nhóc Conan đang còn ngơ ngác đứng bên cạnh mình
  * Tặng … ?! Nhưng tại sao lại tặng ?!_ Conan chau mày hỏi lại



Chẳng có lý do gì để cậu nhóc phải mang một cái điện thoại di động về nhà lúc này cả. Cậu chẳng có nhu cầu liên lạc và cậu còn chẳng biết phải gọi cho ai.

Đó là chưa kể còn một vài lý do cá nhân mà Conan Edogawa không muốn sử dụng điện thoại vào khoảng thời gian này một chút nào.

  * Còn hỏi sao ?! _ Heiji nói_ Đương nhiên là để tránh trường hợp đi lạc như khi ở lễ hội rồi



Thám tử trẻ vùng Osaka nói rồi lắc nhẹ đầu, hướng về phía những chiếc điện thoại đang đặt trên kệ gần chỗ đứng của hai người họ.

Tuy Heiji Hattori không có quá nhiều tiền, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi không đủ chi phí mua một món đồ điện tử làm quà cho người khác.

  * Nhóc con thích màu gì, nhanh chọn một cái đi. Anh không muốn lại phải chạy khắp nơi mà tìm kiếm chú mày nữa đâu đấy.



Nhóc Conan phì cười, tưởng tượng cảnh anh chàng trước mặt mình chạy nhốn nháo khắp nơi để tìm kiếm cậu em. Dù nhóc con không mấy thoải mái lắm khi nhận đồ của người khác nhưng một món đồ công nghệ để tiện liên lạc cũng không tệ. Huống hồ cũng là món quà đầu tiên (không kể đến quần áo và cặp kính đang mang) mà Hattori tặng cho mình.

Người này thông minh và sắc sảo có thể kém hơn nhóc Conan một bậc, nhưng chân thành thì hiếm có ai bằng được cậu ta.

  * Vậy… màu đỏ, chọn cái này đi !! _Nhóc Conan bước đến chọn một cái.



Nó không quá sang trọng nhưng cũng không phải loại phổ thông bình dân thường dùng. Màu sắc đỏ tinh tế phối cùng những chi tiết thiết kế độc đáo khiến nó mang theo một hơi hướng kỹ thuật, công nghệ hiện đại một cách rõ ràng.

Từ đường nét màn hình đến kết cấu camera hay là cấu hình đều là một chế tác tuyệt hảo khi phối hợp với nhau. Không quá cao cấp, cũng không quá thiên lệch về một chức năng nào cả.

  * Tốt lắm, vậy lấy cái này nhé !!



Hattori ra hiệu cho người bán hàng ở gần đó lấy chiếc điện thoại ra cho mình xem. Cầm điện thoại trên tay, thám tử trẻ ra hiệu cho nhóc Conan đứng gần mình hơn một chút.

  * Nào !! Giờ làm một tấm ảnh nền nhé !



Conan chưa kịp phản ứng đã nghe thấy một tiếng « Tách » vang lên cùng ánh đèn flash loé sáng đột ngột. Thế là chiếc điện thoại ấy đã được chọn mua nhanh chóng với hình nền đầu tiên được cập nhật là bức ảnh giữa hai con người dường như không tồn tại bất kỳ mối quan hệ nào với nhau.

……………………………

Giáng sinh là một dịp lể đặc biệt trong năm mà những người dân Anh luôn chào đón.

Hakuba Saguru không theo đạo, nhưng cậu chàng vẫn luôn mong chờ nó như một sự kiện đáng ghi nhớ mỗi khi mùa đông đến.

Trang trí cây thông, hay chuẩn bị quà luôn là những việc đầy thú vị. Tuy mọi việc đã có bà Bayya lo liệu nhưng cậu vẫn luôn giữ một thói quen là tự mình đi mua đồ trang trí cho chúng, thậm chí là từ rất sớm. Những món đồ lấp lánh xanh đẹp cùng những gói quà nhỏ được thắt nơ chỉnh chu làm không gian trong ngôi biệt thự của tại London của thám tử trẻ bớt vắng lặng đi vài phần.

  * Thám tử London à, cậu có thấy mình mua nhiều quá không ?
  * Không đâu, tôi đã ghi danh sách cẩn thận cả rồi !!_ Hakuba một tay xách túi giấy, một tay cầm mảnh giấy ghi chú trước đó của mình



Đứng bên cạnh là chàng trai mái tóc đen mượt đang giúp cậu mang vác đồ đạc.

Có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên KID giúp người khác mang vác đồ khi mua sắm nhưng nhìn quanh hắn bỗng thấy mình giống như không ít những cậu trai trên ti vi. Chỉ im lặng khi đối phương chọn hàng trên kệ.

Tuy người bên cạnh mình cũng vác không ít đồ, nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy không thoải mái, sao cậu ấy không chọn mua chúng qua mạng nhỉ ?

Những món quà đặt bên dưới cây thông Noel đều do Hakuba Saguru tự tay đến cửa hàng chọn mua và sẽ tự mình gói lại.

  * Sao cậu không nhờ bà Bayya chọn mua những món quà có sẵn, như vậy không phải sẽ đỡ mất thời gian hơn sao ?!



Hakuba nhìn hắn, buông một nụ cười ấm áp mà trong sáng đến hiếm hoi.

Bình thường KID đã thấy không ít lần cậu ta đăm chiêu phá án, cũng không ít lần nghiêm nghị lớn giọng giữa hiện trường, nhưng biểu cảm ôn nhuận như ngọc này hắn hiếm khi nào trông thấy được.

  * Không đâu !! Thời gian không mất khi chúng ta làm điều ý nghĩa cho những người yêu thương mình.



Căn biệt thự mà Hakuba ở rất to, người giúp việc, người làm vườn và lái xe cộng lại cũng khá nhiều, nhưng tên của họ đều đã được ghi lại đầy đủ trên mảnh giấy trong tay cậu thám tử trẻ, kể cả những món đồ họ thích cũng được ghi rất chi tiết.

Thám tử London này là người rất cẩn thận và chỉnh chu, nó hoàn toàn đối lập với phong cách có chút lãng tử và bừa bãi của KID. Mà có vẻ vì vậy mà hắn lại hoàn toàn bị thu hút bởi cậu ta.

  * Oái !! _ Chợt khi họ đang đi thì một phụ nữ vô tình đụng chiếc xe đẩy em bé của bà ta vào khuỷ chân của Hakuba
  * Xin…xin lỗi !! Tôi không cố ý _ Người phụ nữ rối rít nói bằng giọng tiếng Anh bản địa.
  * Không sao đâu ? Chỉ là chuyện nhỏ mà, đừng bận tâm !



Hakuba mỉm cười, rồi vươn những ngón tay chạm vào những lọn tóc vàng ươm của đứa trẻ trong xe.

  * Đứa trẻ thật đáng yêu !_ Tặng người nọ một lời khen xã giao, cậu thám tử trẻ nhận lại tiếng cảm ơn ngại ngùng bối rối của người phụ nữ kia.



Rồi bà ta lướt đi thật nhanh qua khỏi chỗ của bọn họ, dáng người phúc hậu cứ thế khuất dầu sau những kệ hàng.

  * Ah… !_ Hakuba đang nhìn theo thì bỗng giật mình khi có ai đó đang chạm vào khuỷ chân của mình
  * Chân của cậu … !



KID khuỵ một chân ngồi xuống kéo gấu quần Hakuba lên, liền thấy bắp chân hiện rõ một vết bầm tím khá lớn có vẻ như là bị va chạm mạnh.

Vị trí trùng khớp với nơi mà khi nãy người phụ nữ kia đây xe đâm vào, nhưng KID biết rõ cú va chạm kia không thể để lại thương tích trầm trọng như vậy. Trước đó khi người phụ nữ vô ý đâm xe vào, KID đã trông thấy gương mặt Hakuba nhăn nhó khó chịu dường như rất đau đớn. Cậu ta hẳn đã bị thương từ trước đó rồi.

  * Là do hôm trước đuổi theo tội phạm ở hiện trường !



Hakuba điềm đạm giải thích, một vài giọt mồ hôi chảy bên trán cậu ta trông thật đẹp. Cách đây một vài ngày, thám tử tóc nâu vàng có rời khỏi biệt thự suốt cả buổi chiều. Khi trở về cậu ta cũng chẳng nói gì mà chỉ về phòng nghỉ ngơi, đều đó giải thích vì sao KID không phát hiện được vết thương này. Hakuba tuy là một thiếu gia sang trọng và giàu có được cưng chiều từ nhỏ, nhưng do tính chất công việc của bản thân, cậu ta lại chịu đau vô cùng giỏi.

Bỗng nhiên KID thấy khó chịu trong lòng, chẳng hiểu sao hắn lại ghét cái tính cách này của cậu ta ghê gớm. Nhìn bộ dạng bình thản của người nọ nhìn mình, hắn chỉ muốn lập tức nhấc bổng cậu ta lên bế ra xe mà mang về nhà ném vào phòng nghỉ ngơi thôi. Vết thương của cậu ta nặng như vậy nhưng vẫn không nói với KID, có phải là vì không tin tưởng nên muốn giấu giếm hắn hay không ?

  * A…cậu…nhẹ một chút !_ Hakuba nhăn nhó khi ngồi ở băng ghế của công viên.



Cậu đưa chân về phía KID để hắn chậm rãi xoa bóp chân mình bằng một thứ thảo dược gì đó.

Mùi hương rất dễ chịu nhưng vì cậu chưa nghe qua lần nào nên cũng không đoán được, có vẻ là một loại thảo dược Trung Hoa nào đó chăng. Hakuba cũng không rõ nữa, chỉ thấy người nọ lấy ra từ một chiếc lọ thuỷ tinh trong ngực áo

  * Yên nào, sẽ nhanh khỏi thôi.. ! Lần sau phải cẩn thận, không được để bị thương nữa… !



Hakuba không đáp, chỉ ậm ừ cho qua câu chuyện.

Những người đi ngang quanh đó đưa mắt nhìn cậu chàng và tên kia tò mò. Một cậu trai người Nhật tóc đen tuyền đang xoa bóp cho một cậu trai con lai. Thật là một hình ảnh gây chú ý, và Hakuba thì cũng không thích gây chú ý như vậy cho lắm.

  * KID này, tôi biết là cậu có ý tốt nhưng chúng ta có thể về nhà không ??



Thám tử trẻ cảm nhận rõ vành tai mình như đang đỏ lên vì xấu hổ.

KID dừng đôi bàn tay đang xoa thảo dược lên bắp chân của người nọ. KID ngước lên nhìn người nọ mỉm cười, cái nụ cười như mang theo tia nắng của những này đầu hè.

Tay hắn nâng cổ chân Hakuba lên rồi đặt vào chiếc giày bên dưới.

  * Được thôi, cùng về nhà nào.. !



……………………………

  * Nhóc Conan ở nhà chúng ta cũng khá lâu rồi nhỉ ?



Bà phu nhân cảnh sát trưởng vùng Osaka cất tiếng hỏi khi gia đình họ đang dùng cơm tối.

Như thường lệ, vì lý do công việc nên ngài Hattori Heizo hiếm khi ăn cơm tại nhà. Thường trong bữa ăn tối chỉ có Heiji Hattori và mẹ mình, dạo gần đây lại có thêm cậu nhóc mang tên Conan nữa.

  * À… vâng ạ !! _ Hattori lúng túng đáp.



Sao đột nhiên mẹ mình lại hỏi về vấn đề này nhỉ. Không phải là bà ấy muốn để Conan đi đấy chứ.

Nếu thật sự như vậy thì mọi việc gay go rồi.

  * Anh trai cậu nhóc không gọi điện hỏi thăm em mình sao ??
  * À…thỉnh thoảng cũng có ạ ! _ Hattori đáp gượng gạo, chợt cảm thấy thức ăn trong miệng mình trở nên khó nuốt trôi.
  * Ái chà…vậy có nói là khi nào đón Conan về, hay là… sẽ đến thăm cậu nhóc không ?
  * Cái đó…do cậu ta có chút việc phải ở lại New York một thời gian khá lâu nên tạm gửi Conan ở nhà chúng ta ạ._ Hattori giả vờ cười _ Cậu ta đã gọi điện nói với con, cũng rất xin lỗi vì không trực tiếp nói với bố mẹ được. 
  * Bác Hattori… !



Câu chuyện đang diễn ra thì đột nhiên cậu nhóc đeo kính ngồi cùng bàn của họ cất tiếng nói .

  * Bác không thích cháu ở cùng ạ ?



Đôi mắt long lanh như chú mèo con tội nghiệp mong chờ được yêu thương ngước lên nhìn vị phu nhân xinh đẹp.

Gương mặt kháu khỉnh ngây thơ cùng chất giọng đáng yêu dễ dàng làm mủi lòng bất kỳ ai.

  * Không …không có , sao có thể như vậy chứ. Bác rất thích Conan mà._ Người phụ nữ lập tức trở nên bối rồi trước câu hỏi của cậu nhóc.



Hattori có chút ngạc nhiên, bình thường tên nhóc này có bao giờ yếu đuối hay làm nũng thế này trước mặt Heiji đâu, thậm chí đôi lúc khi nói chuyện cùng cậu chàng , tên nhóc con đó còn tỏ vẻ thái độ như một cậu bạn cùng tuổi có chút chững chạc hơn.

Một phong thái kiểu như tên nhóc ấy là cậu học sinh cấp 3 đã tự lập từ nhỏ trong khi Heiji chỉ là tên thám tử bộp chộp được bố mẹ cưng chiều.

Thật là đáng ngạc nhiên với biểu cảm này.

  * Nhưng lúc nãy bác hỏi anh Heiji là khi nào cháu trở về nhà mà._Cậu nhóc lập tức xu mặt, lộ rõ thái độ buồn bã của mình _ Nhà của cháu rất buồn, lúc nào cũng chỉ có mình cháu thôi…nên Conan –kun không muốn về !



Heiji Hattori nhếch mép cười thật khẽ để không ai trông thấy.

Nhóc con này đang đóng kịch, kỹ năng diễn xuất đúng là rất giỏi mà.

Nếu như nói cậu ta không phải sinh ra từ một cái cây mà có bố mẹ là minh tinh màn bạc thì chắc là cũng chẳng sai đâu.

So với những lời nói lấp lửng khi nãy của Hattori thì biểu cảm của nhóc con này thuyết phục người khác hơn rất nhiều

  * Được rồi, vậy Conan cứ ở lại đây bao lâu mình thích nhé. Ở lại bao lâu cũng được.



Bằng chứng là nó đã cực kỳ hiệu quả với phu nhân nhà cảnh sát trưởng Hattori.

Và tuy rằng Hattori được nhóc con đeo kính ấy giải nguy nhưng sao lại cảm giác như cậu ta đang thể hiện mình có một năng lực vượt trội hơn thám tử nổi tiếng nhất vùng Osaka này vậy.

Thật là đáng ghét.

  * À phải rồi, nếu Conan ở lại đây lâu thì chắc cũng nên đi học nhỉ ?



Hattori Heiji chớp chớp mắt ngạc nhiên khi mẹ mình đưa ra lời để nghị.

Đi học …?!

Sao có thể như thế được…

  * Mẹ à…nhóc Conan vẫn còn nhỏ mà ?? _ Heiji nhăn mặt, cậu chàng hoàn toàn không muốn đưa nhóc con kia đến trường chút nào cả.



Ai mà biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra chứ. Hattori chẳng thể tò tò theo bảo vệ cậu ta được.

  * Sao lại còn nhỏ, cậu bé đã 6 tuổi rồi mà. _Bà phu nhân xinh đẹp chau mày hỏi.
  * Vâng ạ…cháu rất thích đi học nhưng mà…cháu sợ chỗ đông người, nếu như có thể học ở nhà được thì tốt quá.



Heiji Hattori cười thầm, tốt lắm nhóc, nếu như là dạy học ở nhà thì Hattori có thể dạy cho cậu ta và hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng mọi người tò mò về lai lịch của cậu nhóc.

  * Phải rồi, nói về gia sư tại nhà, đúng lúc buổi sáng có một nhóm các cậu sinh viên đang tìm việc dạy kèm tại nhà.



Bà Shizuka lấy trong túi áo mình ra một tờ danh thiếp.

  * Hay là chúng ta thử liên lạc với họ xem sao nhé !?



Vị phu nhân tươi cười đặt tấm danh thiếp lên bàn.

Mẫu danh thiếp đơn giản nhưng được làm khá chỉnh chu giới thiệu sơ lược về công ty dạy kèm, trong đó còn có ghi rõ cả địa chỉ website cho người truy cập.

  * Người này thề nào ? Trông có vẻ được đầy nhỉ ?_ Phu nhân Shizuka chỉ vào hình một cậu thanh niên đeo kính tóc nâu trong có vẻ khá trí thức và trầm tĩnh.



Đưa mắt nhìn thông tin về những người sinh viên trên trang web, Hattori hoàn toàn không thuận mắt bất kỳ ai.

Kể cả người mà bà Shizuka vừa chọn, Heiji phản đối kịch liệt gã đó đến đây dạy kèm cho nhóc Conan.

  * Được ạ, cháu rất thích anh ấy !_ Conan tươi cười nói
  * Này nhóc, sao em có thể đồng ý trong khi chưa gặp mặt người đó lần nào !?_Heiji Hattori nhăn mày trách.



Nhưng đối nghịch lại là gương mặt cực kỳ điềm tĩnh và vô tư của cậu nhóc mọc ra từ cái cây mà Heiji đã trồng.

  * Không sao đâu ạ, người phu nhân chọn thì không thể là người xấu được.



Cậu ta đường hoàng nói với một nụ cười cực kỳ tin tưởng.

………………………………….

KID không nghĩ là Hakuba biết chơi đàn, bởi vì suốt mấy tháng ở cạnh, KID chưa từng thấy Hakuba đánh đàn lần nào.

Thám tử London khá thích Sherlock Holmes, KID có thể biết được điều đó thông qua chiếc áo khoác dài mà cậu ta mặc hay chiếc mũ săn mà thỉnh thoảng Hakuba Saguru thường đội. Nên hắn nghĩ, cậu chàng này sẽ là một tay chơi Violon điệu luyện hay một kiếm sĩ cử khôi chứ không nghĩ đến Hakuba còn có thể chơi Piano.

Chiếc Piano với những phím đàn trắng đen xen kẽ làm nổi bật những ngón tay lướt nhanh của cậu thiếu niên điển trai. Gỗ đàn màu trầm cao cấp vì ánh đèn vàng dìu dịu mà cũng trở nên xinh đẹp.

Từng âm thanh hoà quyện vang lên len vào không gian ấm áp trong căn phòng.

Thám tử trẻ ngồi trên chiếc đàn Piano của mình đánh bản Sonata Moonlight quen thuộc, phía bên ngoài những hoa tuyết vẫn lặng lẽ rơi không tiếng động.

  * Cậu biết chơi đàn à ?_ KID đứng gần, cất giọng hỏi



Hakuba không dừng lại, đánh hết đoạn nhạc mà mình đang chơi rồi mới ngầng lên đáp lại câu nói của người kia.

Thám tử trẻ là một người tỉ mỉ và cầu toàn, cậu ta không thích làm gì dang dở cho dù là chơi một bản nhạc hay nấu một món ăn.

  * Nhìn tôi giống người không biết chơi đàn sao ??



Người đối diện mỉm cười…

Hắn định giải thích rằng mình đã nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ chơi Violon hay đánh kiếm như Holmes nhưng có lẽ không cần thiết nữa.

Đó là một câu thả bẫy của cậu ta thôi.

  * Không… !_ KID tiến đến gần người nọ hơn



Một bàn tay chậm rãi ôm lấy cậu thám tử trẻ từ phía sau, KID đặt cằm mình lên vai Hakuba khe khẽ nói

  * Nhìn cậu giống người …sẽ dạy tôi chơi… !



Hakuba nhẹ cười, tên này luôn biết cách lém lỉnh và ranh ma đúng chỗ. Nó khiến cho những lời sắc bén đầy lý luận của thám tử London luôn rơi vào ngõ cụt, như thể thanh kiếm báu chém vào thác nước tuôn ào ạt. Nhưng thám tử trẻ lại rất thích điều đó.

Cậu chàng kéo tay người nọ ra, rồi đứng khỏi ghế để đối phương ngồi vào. Hakuba Sagruu đặt tay hắn lên những phím đàn.

Cậu ta không nói gì nhưng phản ứng này chính là ngầm đồng ý.

Hakuba cẩn thận hướng dẫn người kia từng bước căn bản, như một người nổi tiếng từng nói, nhưng thứ vĩ đại nhất luôn bắt nguồn từ điều đơn giản nhất. KID chăm chú theo từng lời nói của người nọ, cẩn thận làm theo từng bước một, ánh mắt không rời khỏi những phím đàn.

Hakuba chỉ dẫn người nọ, đưa mắt nhìn sang thì phát hiện bộ dáng nghiêm túc tập trung của hắn thật đẹp.

Không giống như những khi mè nheo làm nũng hay những lúc hắn ngạc nhiên trước những thứ lạ lẫm xung quanh, hắn bây giờ dường như tách biệt với những thứ xung quanh.

  * Thám tử London, có thể đừng nhìn tôi như vậy không ?_ Người nọ đột nhiên hỏi, khi tay mình vẫn đặt trên những phím đàn, chỉ là không di chuyển nữa.
  * … !
  * Cậu làm tim đôi đập nhanh hơn đó !



Hắn quay sang nhìn cậu nở một nụ cười nửa miệng ngạo nghễ và tinh ranh quen thuộc.

…………………..

Đó là một chàng trai với vóc người cân đối mặc áo sơ mi và quần tây trang trọng.

Cậu ta đến nhà ngài cảnh sát trưởng Osaka từ rất sớm, mang theo một chiếc cặp to tướng.

  * Tôi là Subaru Okiya_ Người đó chìa tấm danh thiếp về phía họ_ Xin được mọi người giúp đỡ !



Đôi mắt nhỏ với đồng tử màu xanh lục lúc nào cũng khép hờ khiến Heiji không mấy thiện cảm với chàng sinh viên được giới thiệu đến dạy kèm cho cậu nhóc Conan.

Người nọ mang kính khá dày, có vẻ như là một thanh niên nghiêm túc chăm học nhưng ở chỗ hắn ta lại có thứ gì đó không rõ ràng khiến Heiji không an tâm được. Đó là lý do Heiji Hattori dành nhiều thời gian lướt nhìn cậu sinh viên vừa đến nhà ngài cảnh sát trưởng Osaka một lượt thật kỹ từ trên xuống dưới.

Quý bà phu nhân đón lấy tấm danh thiếp rồi đon đả mời người nọ vào nhà.

Thật kỳ lạ, vì sao ngưởi cẩn trọng như cậu nhóc Edogawa Conan lại có thể vô tư tin tưởng người nay kia chứ. Đối với người cẩn thận như cậu nhóc ấy thì những chuyện như thế này hầu như là không thể. Cậu ta chỉ mang dáng vẻ của một đứa nhóc tiểu học thôi chứ suy nghĩ thì Heiji dám chắc chẳng hề thua kém một thám tử thiếu niên như cậu.

Thậm chí đôi lúc tên nhóc Conan đó có phần nhỉnh hơn hẳn thám tử Heiji Hattori. Việc nhóc Conan đồng ý khiến Heiji có chút phân vân, nhưng cậu ta chẳng thể hỏi thẳng đứa nhóc ấy.

  * Thật làm phiền cậu quá, mong cậu có thể giúp đỡ cho nhóc Conan nhà chúng tôi.



Bà Shizuka đon đả mời chàng trai nọ uống trà.

  * Vâng, cháu sẽ cố gắng hết sức ạ !



Cậu chàng sinh viên đó đáp lại một cách lễ phép, không để ý đến nét dò xét đề phòng của cậu thiếu gia nhà Hattori đang hướng về phía mình.

Cách đó không lầu Heiji Hattori đã có một cuộc trò chuyện riêng tư với cậu nhóc cùng phòng mình.

………………..Fashback…………………..

  * Này Conan, cậu thật sự muốn người kia làm thầy dạy kèm cho mình sao ?



Heiji hỏi cậu nhóc khi cả hai đang ở trong phòng sau bữa cơm tối.

Sau một quãng thời gian dài tranh cãi, họ đã có một thoả thuận là khi ở trước mặt mọi người nhóc Conan sẽ gọi Heiji Hattori bằng anh và mỗi khi chỉ có hai người với nhau, Conan sẽ xưng hô với nhau như hai người bạn cùng tuổi.

Nguyên nhân để gỡ bỏ thoả thuận về danh xưng trước đó của họ là quý bà Shizuka đã hỏi vì sao nhóc Conan chỉ gọi Heiji Hattori là anh mà hiếm khi xưng em.

Nhóc Conan không muốn bị phiền phức, nhưng cậu ta cũng chẳng muốn nhân nhượng cùng tên thám tử da ngăm vùng Osaka này.

  * Tại sao không ? Việc đó tốt hơn đưa tôi đến trường mà. !



Nhóc Conan sắp xếp lại mấy quyển sách trinh thám trên kệ, có vẻ như cậu ta đang muốn tìm một quyền sách nào đó.

  * Nhưng tôi không thể an tâm giao cậu cho kẻ khác khi không có tôi ở đó !_ Heiji Hattori cao giọng



Sao mà cậu ấy có thể để Conan một mình, nhất là một mình với kẻ lạ được. Hàng tá điều nguy hiểm có thể xảy ra mà họ không thể lường trước được.

Sự đồng ý của cậu nhóc là rất nguy hiểm và cho dù cậu ta có thông minh bao nhiêu thì hiện tại cũng mang hình dạng một đứa bé.

  * Đừng lo lắng quá như vậy, anh ta không phải là người xấu mà.
  * Không phải người xấu, lý do chỉ vì đó là người mẹ tôi chọn sao ?_ Hattori tiếp tục nói và hoàn toàn không có ý định dừng cuộc tranh cãi ở đây.



Cậu ta thừa nhận bố mình là người tốt, cô bạn thanh mai trúc mã Kazuha là người tốt, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa mọi chọn lựa cùa bà Shizuka đều là tuyệt đối.

Điều đó là một niềm tin mù quáng, mà dưới góc nhìn thám tử điều đó không chấp nhận được.

  * Nếu cậu chọn tên ấy làm gia sư, vậy còn tôi thì sao ?



Hattori vẫn tiếp tục nói, trong khi người nọ không có ý gì là tranh cãi hay phản bác lại.

Cậu nhóc chỉ đơn giản nở một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng như những ánh nắng ban mai của mùa xuân sau những ngày đông lạnh lẽo.

  * Cậu là người tôi chọn nên càng không thể là người xấu .



…………………Endback…………………

Nhưng những lời nói của cậu nhóc Conan chưa thể triệt để làm Heiji Hattori an lòng được.

  * Xin lỗi nhưng tôi có thể dự giảng trong lúc nhóc Conan đang học không ?



Heiji bất chợt đề nghị ngay trong buổi nói chuyện đầu tiên của họ. Một đề nghị mà bà Shizuka – phu nhân ngài cảnh sát trưởng Osaka thấy có chút khiếm nhã.

  * Heiji, con nói linh tinh gì vậy hả ? _ Phu nhân huých nhẹ vai cậu con trai mình một cái, xoè chiếc quạt đang cầm trên tay lên che miệng.



Người phụ nữ cười nhẹ mang ý đầy xấu hổ.

  * Xin lỗi cháu, thằng nhóc nhà cô hay thích đùa ấy mà !?



Nhưng trái với sự bối rối của vị phu nhân xinh đẹp, chàng sinh viên đối diện bà bình thản nở một nụ cười bình thản

  * Không sao, nếu như thiếu gia đây không yên tâm về năng lực giảng dạy của tôi thì có thể dự thính trong buổi đầu tiên.



Người thanh niên tóc nâu điềm đạm nói và đúng như những gì Heiji Hattori muốn, buổi học diễn ra bình thường dưới sự giám sát của chàng thám tử vùng Osaka.

…………………………………………..

Lần đầu tiên kể từ lúc đáp chuyến bay sang Anh, họ quyết định ra ngoài ăn tối.

Thường thì thám tử London và KID sẽ ăn tối ở biệt thự Hakuba bởi vì người quản gia ngôi biệt thự này luôn chuẩn bị mọi thứ gần như hoàn hảo dành cho họ.

Nhưng thỉnh thoảng Hakuba Saguru vẫn muốn ăn bên ngoài, đó là một thói quen khó bỏ như việc cậu chàng sở hữu một chiếc xe mui trần đắt tiền nhưng vẫn thích đi nhờ xe người khác.

Nó giúp thám tử trẻ có thể nhìn ngắm thế giới bên ngoài tốt hơn là nép mình sau những bức rèm sang trọng.

Và nguyên nhân Hakuba Saguru muốn cùng KID ra ngoài ăn tối trong hôm nay cũng là thế.

  * Chỗ này là nhà hàng ngon bậc nhất của London, tôi nghĩ cậu nên đến đây một lần !



Thám tử trẻ mang KID đến một nhà hàng sang trọng không quá xa chỗ mà họ đang ở.

Đó là một nơi với ánh đèn vàng thanh thoát, chiếc ly thuỷ tinh trong suốt trên bàn dường như lấp lánh hơn giữa không gian tinh tế này.

Mọi thứ được sắp xếp một cách chỉnh chu và hoàn hảo, những chiếc khăn được gấp ngay ngắn đặt trên bàn tựa như đang chào đón những thực khách.

  * Chúng ta sẽ ăn tối ở đây ?_ KID hỏi, đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh_ Chỗ này đẹp thật.



Nhà hàng khá đông khách nhưng không có vẻ ồn ào, vừa đủ náo nhiệt nhưng lại chẳng quá quấy rầy.

KID có một chút thắc mắc, vì sao người thích yên tĩnh như Hakuba không chọn một bàn VIP ở đâu, nó đâu quá đắc đỏ với một thiếu gia giàu có như cậu thám tử này.

Nhưng rồi KID nhếch mép tự nhận ra, những tên thám tử luôn có cùng một sở thích kỳ quái – bản năng ẩn mình.

  * Cậu có thường xuyên đến đây ăn không ?



KID chống cằm hỏi, sau khi nhường cho Hakuba Saguru quyền chọn món.

  * Cũng không thường xuyên lắm, cậu biết đó, mấy vụ án chẳng mấy khi cho tôi cơ hội ăn một bữa tử tế.



Khoé môi KID cong lên, vẽ nhẹ một nụ cười.

Một buổi ăn tối với nhiều bất ngờ, hắn thường nghĩ trò lao mình ra ngoài truy đuổi tội phạm sẽ chỉ dành cho những tên thám tử gầy nhom hay lực lưỡng với nước da rám nắng thích hoạt động chân tay hơn loại thư sinh mảnh khảnh như vị con trai cảnh sát trưởng Hakuba này đây.

  * Thức ăn ở đây đặc biệt hơn những nơi khác vì nó hầu như không có đường tinh luyện, các sản phẩm từ sữa đều là loại cao cấp và…tôi khá thích các món tráng miệng ở đây !_Hakuba lướt ngón tay qua những trang thực đơn.



Cậu chàng chọn những món đặc biệt và đắt khách nhất trong nhà hàng trước khi trao nó lại cho người phục vụ.

  * Tôi cũng thích !_ KID nhìn người nọ cười thầm



Hắn không thích bị giam mình trong phòng quá lâu, điều đó gây ngột ngạt và bức bách đến khó chịu.

Không giống như ngôi biệt thự ở Tokyo, chỗ ở lần này của KID ở London là một cơ hội trú ẩn công khai.

Hakuba thẳng thắn nói với những người giúp việc trong nhà rằng KID là cậu bạn thân từ Nhật sang muốn ở củng để tiện việc sang Anh du học. Một lý do cực kỳ hợp lý cho sự xuất hiện của một gã kỳ lạ như KID. Nhưng vì không thông thạo đường, Hakuba hiếm khi để KID ra ngoài một mình, mà thường sẽ đi cùng cậu ta. Ai mà biết một cái cây – nếu đúng như những gì thám tử London biết – có thể xảy ra chuyện gì đáng tiếc chứ. An toàn của người này giờ đây trở thành điều cực kỳ quan trọng.

  * Tối qua tôi có một giấc mơ kỳ lạ !_ Kaitou Kid bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm khi chờ thức ăn được dọn lên
  * Giấc mơ… ? Cậu đã thấy gì.. ?!_ Hakuba vừa dùng khăn lau tay vừa nói.
  * Tôi nằm mơ thấy một Vị vương đem lòng yêu một nô lệ bị bán đi ở chợ người, sau đó mang người đó về cung rất mực yêu thương còn phong cho người đó làm Vương Hậu, nhưng hắn ta không biết rằng người nọ là vương tử sắp kế ngôi của nước bên cạnh. Vì chiến loạn mà lạc sang đây. Người nô lệ ấy ở cạnh hăn chỉ vì mong muốn có thể phục quốc nên sau này đã đem lòng tạo phản, giết vị vua ấy … !
  * ….._ Hakuba có hơi khựng lại, quả là một kết thúc không mong đợi



Ngưng lại một chút KID ngẩng lên nhìn người trước mặt

  * Trong giấc mơ ấy, tôi là vị vua si tình còn cậu chính là người vương tử.



Không gian thoáng chút trầm lại.

Thám tử trẻ im lặng nhìn người kia. Đây chỉ là một câu chuyện phiếm bình thường về một giấc mơ xa xôi nào đó, hay là lời ngụ ý về những điều mà họ đã làm.

  * Qủa là một giấc mơ thú vị..!_ Hakuba không biết phải nói gì, chỉ có thể cười xoà



Món ăn vừa lúc đó đã được người phục vụ dọn ra bàn, thám tử trẻ gật đầu đáp lại như một lời cảm ơn.

Mùi thức ăn thơm lừng ngay trước mũi, từ chi tiết trang trí đến mùi hương thức ăn đều dự báo đây sẽ là một món ăn tuyệt vời.

KID đưa mắt nhìn quanh đó, một không gian sang trọng và lãng mạn cùng thức ăn và rượu vang bậc nhất, thật là một nơi tuyệt vời để hẹn hò.

Bằng chứng là phía bàn đối diện họ là một cặp đôi mặn nồng. Chàng thanh niên cao to điển trai với mái tóc vàng ươm tặng cô bạn gái một đoá hồng thật lớn trước khi vòng tay ôm cô ấy vào lòng trao một nụ hôn nồng nhiệt.

Cô gái xinh đẹp với nước da trắng hồng làm nỗi bật hơn những lọn tóc nâu đỏ uốn lượn mơ màng thật đẹp. Tay họ siết lấy nhau trong khi môi say mê trong một nụ hôn thật sâu. Chàng trai khép mắt, một tay giữ lấy eo cô gái để khoảng cách giữa họ gần hơn. Môi anh ngấu nghiến thưởng thức cánh môi ngọt ngào của người đối diện.

Cổ họng KID bỗng dưng thấy khô khốc, hiện lên trong đầu hắn là hình ảnh thám tử London ngồi đối diện cùng hắn tiến đến gần nhau, và rồi sau những đoá hồng đỏ thẫm là cánh tay hắn ôm lấy một bên vai cậu thám tử trẻ. Ngón tay hắn nâng cằm cậu lên để có thể nhìn thấy màu đỏ rượu tuyệt đẹp trong đôi mắt đầy nét quý tộc.

Những lọn tóc nâu vàng tựa như ánh nắng hoàng hôn phủ xuống gương mặt thanh tú như lời mời gọi. Môi hắn sẽ chạm khẽ vào môi người kia, mang theo lời thì thầm cùng cái hôn thật ngọt.

KID miên man nghĩ, không hiểu vì sao bản thân vô thức ngẩn người, cổ họng cũng vì cơ khát mà nuốt nước bọt xuống một cái. Mặt hắn đột nhiên đỏ hồng khi nhận ra mình có những suy nghĩ không trong sáng. Phải làm sao để đối diện và tiếp tục câu chuyện với cậu thám tử London đang ngồi đối diện mình đây.

  * KID…! Chúng ta đi thôi!!



Rồi đột nhiên hắn nghe thấy lời gọi rõ ràng của cậu thám tử trong bộ Vest kia.

Hakuba đứng dậy nhanh chóng kéo tay hắn rời đi để mặc những món ăn hấp dẫn vừa gọi ra chưa được đụng đến chút nào.

KID không nghe rõ ràng lắm, nhưng hình như có một vụ án mạng vừa xảy ra gần đó.

Và lý do để hắn rời đi ngay sau cậu thám tử London điển trai chính là

  * Một thám tử Bạch Mã như tôi sau có thể để một người mặc Vest trắng như cậu ở lại đây một mình chứ..!



………………

Thám tử vùng Osaka – Heiji Hattori đã sốt ruột suốt buổi học đầu tiên .

Nhưng thường khi bạn lo lắng cho một điều gì đó, thì điều ấy lại hiếm khi xảy đến.

Buổi học giữa cậu nhóc Conan sinh ra từ cái cây trên bàn học và cậu sinh viên được mời đến dạy thêm diễn ra hoàn toàn bình thường, không có điều gì kỳ lạ xảy ra.

Nhưng Heiji không phải người có thể dễ dàng từ bỏ suy luận của mình, trực giác của một thám tử cho cậu chàng biết có thử gì đó không ổn nếu Suruba tiếp tục ở lại nhà họ.

Thám tử trẻ bắt đầu nghi ngờ thái độ nhiệt tình của cậu nhóc trong nhà mình.

Heiji bắt đầu nghi ngờ Heiji không chỉ đơn thuần là một cái cây và anh chàng Subaru hiện đang cất giữ một điều bí mật nào đó

  * Vì sao anh ta luôn mặc áo kín cổ ?



Chẳng có gì phải che giấu sau những chiếc áo cổ cao hay khăn choàng đó cả, trừ khi đó là một điều kỳ quái. Nhưng cậu chàng nghĩ thế nào cũng không đoán ra được, thứ gì ẩn giấu phía sau chiếc khăn choàng hay cỗ áo cao đó.

Với tư chất của một thám tử, Hattori Heiji không cho phép bất kỳ điều bí ẩn nào tồn tại trước mặt mình mà mình không biết được.

Tựa như những vụ án mà cậu thám tử tài hoa đã phá được, chỉ cần Hattori muốn, cậu có thể mang mọi thứ ra ngoài ánh sáng một cách rõ ràng nhất .


	6. Kết nụ

**Chap 6: Kết nụ**

  * Qủa là một trợ lý tài ba …!



Hakuba nghĩ khi hung thủ của vụ án được đưa ra xe của cảnh sát.

Giờ thì cậu hiểu vì sao Sherlock Holmes cần Watson, Bao Zheng cần có Gongsun Ce, bất cứ vị thám tử hay thần thám tài ba nào cũng luôn cần một trợ tá đắt lực cho mình. Và may mắn thay người đi bên cạnh Hakuba lúc này lại vô cùng phù hợp cho vị trí ấy.

Hắn ta thông minh, nhanh nhẹn và cực kỳ nhạy bén. Và hơn hết KID có thể nhìn thấy những điều mà những thám tử cảnh sát bình thường không thể thấy được.

Một tên tội phạm đầy thông minh đã dùng cái bẫy cực kỳ đơn giản về phản xạ ánh sáng của những chiếc gương để đánh lừa những cảnh sát quanh đó. Nhưng KID lại có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấu được.

  * Vụ án cuối cùng cũng giải quyết xong..! Thật dễ chịu_ Cậu chàng tóc đen tuyền đi cạnh hỏi Hakuba khi vụ án đã kết thúc
  * Đúng vậy, mà tôi thực sự bất ngờ về kiến thức của cậu đấy_ Hakuba cho tay vào túi quần, ôn tồn vừa bước đi, vừa nói_ Ý tôi là mấy cái gương.
  * À…tôi chỉ tuỳ tiện kể về mấy trò ảo thuật mình xem trên mạng thôi ! _ KID bâng quơ nói_ Chắc là trùng hợp thôi, dạo này tôi rất hứng thú với ảo thuật, ai mà biết hung thủ cũng làm như vậy đâu…!



Hakuba không đáp, nhưng trong ánh mắt cậu chàng dường như nghĩ ra được một điều gì đó. Một điều tuy nhỏ lại không kém phần quan trọng.

  * Tôi thì lại không nghĩ là trùng hợp…!



Thám tử London nhoẻn miệng cười, trong lúc đối mắt sắc sảo nhìn về phía người đối diện.

  * Cậu thực sự là một trợ lý tài ba…_Ngưng lại một chút, Hakuba bước đi trước người nọ, để lại một cậu nói bâng quơ thật khẽ _...Hoặc là một tên tội phạm vô cùng nguy hiểm.



Người nọ lướt đi trước mắt hắn để lại một câu nói đầy bí ẩn, khoé môi Kid lại vô thức vẽ nên một nụ cười nửa miệng tự tin và ngạo nghễ

Vì sao hắn có thể nhìn thấy cái cách mà hung thủ vụ quá qua mặt cảnh sát nhưng lại không muốn tự mình mang vụ án mạng kia ra bên ngoài ánh sáng.

Bởi vì hắn chỉ là một kẻ bình thường yêu thích những mưu mẹo của ảo thuật, còn giải quyết vụ án mạng đau đầu kia…

  * Tìm ra lời giải thích không phải là nhiệm vụ của một thám tử sao?



…………………………

Họ trở vể nhà khi trời đã trở chiều tối, Hakuba buông người trên chiếc ghế bành rộng như một thói quen, và một cô hầu gái mang đến cho cậu ta một cốc nước trà ấm. Thám tử trẻ tựa người vào lưng ghế thư giãn.

Mùi gỗ đàn hương trong căn phòng và sự ấm áp từ chỗ chiếc lò sưởi lớn trong phòng khiến Hakuba cảm thấy vô cùng dễ chịu.

Ở Scothland Yard khá nhiều người biết đến Hakuba nên sẽ thật tò mò khi nhìn thấy Hakuba đi cùng một cậu bạn người Nhật điển hình, nhất là khi kẻ đó mang một phong cách có phần ga lăng chỉnh chu. Lần đầu tiên cậu trông thấy người mà mình đặt tên là KID này ôm một cô gái, mà không, nói chính xác là lần đầu tiên cậu trông thấy hăn ta ôm một người khác không phải mình. Qủa là một trợ lý tài ba và ga lăng nhỉ? Nhìn cái cách hắn ta an ủi cô nàng trong vụ án mới thật chu đáo làm sao.

  * Hm…!



Hakuba Saguru thở hắt giọng, đột nhiên phát hiện ra mình đã soi mói suốt chặng đường trở về. Mặc dù với tính cách bản thân, đôi lúc thám tử London có một chút khắc khe nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ khó chịu với người khác vô lý như vậy.

  * Chíp…chip…!



Đang miên man suy nghĩ, đột nhiên Hakuba nghe thấy tiếng kêu khe khẽ của con vật nhỏ nào đó.

  * Hửm?



Cậu chàng ngồi thẳng dậy nhìn sang bên.

Trong lòng người bạn cùng phòng là hai chú chim bồ câu trắng phau đang rỉa lông. Đôi mắt đen huyền bé tí vô tình ngước lên chạm vào tầm mắt thám tử Hakuba. Không giống như chú chim ưng đầy kiêu hãnh mà chàng thám tử trẻ mang theo trong các vụ án, chú chim này giống như một trợ thủ nhỏ bé lại rụt rè xinh đẹp.

  * Mấy con chim này…!_ Hakuba Saguru tò mò hỏi



Hakuba Saguru nhớ rõ trong ngôi nhà của cậu chỉ có một người bạn đồng hành duy nhất là chú chim ưng mang tên Watson chứ không nuôi thêm bất kỳ con vật nào. Huống hồ là bồ câu lại là một món ngon khó tránh cho chú chim ưng của cậu chàng.

  * Là chim bồ câu tôi nhặt được ở trên đường. _KID đưa tay vuốt ve chúng.



Nhặt trên đường sao?

Thật ngạc nhiên khi một người đến London không lâu lại nhặt được lũ chim này, còn có thể mang chúng về nhà dễ dàng như vậy.

  * Hay thât, đến chim bồ câu cũng quấn quýt lấy cậu nhỉ?_ Hakuba Saguru nhạt cười
  * Ah…tôi cũng không biết nữa, bọn chúng cứ thích đến chỗ tôi làm tổ…_ KID đưa tay gãi gãi bên má rồi nói_ Có lẽ chúng xem tôi là một chỗ trú ẩn chăng?!



Một cái tổ trú ẩn?

Một cái cây trú ẩn?

Nếu như người trước mặt Hakuba là từ một cái cây sinh ra thì việc một vài loài chim quấn quýt lấy cậu ta cũng không có gì là lạ cả. Những loài chim thường thích trú ẩn trên những tán cây mà.

  * Cũng có thể, nó làm tôi nhớ đến một câu chuyện…
  * ….
  * Cậu chuyện kể rằng sự xuất hiện thường xuyên của một con diều làm cho đàn bồ câu rất hoảng sợ nên chúng đã gọi chim ưng đến bảo vệ cho mình. Đàn bồ câu nói với chim ưng “Ngài là người duy nhất chúng tôi quen biết, chỉ có ngài mới có thể bảo vệ chúng tôi khỏi nanh vuốt của kẻ thù. Nếu ngài bảo vệ chúng tôi, chúng tôi sẽ cảm thấy thật an toàn.” Ngay sau đó chim ưng lập tức đồng ý và chuyển đến sống trong chuồng chim bồ câu. Nhưng khi đàn bồ câu để chim ưng vào ở chung với mình thì chúng nhận thấy rằng số chim bồ câu bị chim ưng giết chết trong một ngày còn nhiều hơn số chim bồ câu bị con diều kia nhào trúng trong một năm.



Ngừng lại một chút, Hakuba đưa mắt nhìn người trước mặt mình đầy thâm ý.

  * Cậu không nghĩ là con chim ưng của tôi sẽ xơi tái hai chú bồ câu này sao? _ Hakuba nói với một nụ cười ẩn hiện trên môi_ Khi gặp rắc rối, chúng ta không được quên rằng có những mối nguy hiểm khác còn ghê gớm hơn những gì chúng ta đang phải đối mặt.
  * Vậy à …!_ KID gật đầu vẻ như đồng tình, rồi hắn tiến đến gần Hakuba hơn , để chóp mũi cả hai chạm vào nhau_ Thế cậu …có xơi tái tôi không ?



Một chút yên lặng trôi qua.

Hakuba ngượng ngùng trong đôi mắt xanh màu chàm đẹp lung linh của KID.

Một câu hỏi mà đôi khi một thám tử tài ba thông thái cũng khó tìm câu trả lời.

  * Mặc dù khá thích những câu chuyện ngụ ngôn, nhưng tôi tin vào thực tế hơn.!_ KID đứng thẳng người, phá vỡ thế gọng kiềm giữa cả hai.



Người đối diện vẫn im lặng không đáp trước cái nhún vai của KID

  * Ở Thuỵ Sĩ , một chú chim ưng có tên Sylvia đã được giao nhiệm vụ bảo vệ những chú chim bồ câu của giáo hoàng ở toà thánh Vatican đấy!



KID nói rồi ôm hai chú chim bồ câu trong lên bước lên cầu thang về phòng.

Không quên nở một nụ cười nửa miệng đầy đắc ý trên môi.

Nếu như KID không phải là một sinh vật sinh ra từ cái cây mà giả như, chỉ là giả như thôi nhé, hắn là một tên siêu tội phạm thật sự đang ẩn náu trong ngôi nhà của cậu thám tử London lừng danh thì liệu cậu có như những chú chim ưng kia - sẽ bảo vệ hắn khỏi nhưng chú quạ hay mòng biển của toà thánh Vatican hay sẽ nuốt chửng hắn như những chú chim ưng trong câu chuyện ngụ ngôn mình vừa kể.

Qủa là một canh bạc đầy may rủi và thi vị nhỉ?

………………………………

Thời tiết ở Osaka vào những tháng 11 là một mua thu yên ả.

Một thời tiết tuyệt vời cho những chuyến du lịch với bầu trời đầy nắng ấm và những tán lá chuẩn bị vào thu. Thỉnh thoảng khoảng thời gian thượng tuần sẽ sót lại những ngày nắng nóng. Và Osaka hôm nay chính là một ngày nắng nóng đó.

  * Hôm nay hình như máy điều hoà có vấn đề nhỉ ?_ Nhóc Conan nói khi cảm thấy căn phòng học của mình đột nhiên nóng bức bất thường
  * À, máy điều hoà đang bị hỏng, chắc là cuối tuần này mới có thể gọi thợ đến sửa _ Hattori đáp lại.



Vì sao Subaru luôn phải mặc áo kín cổ? Bên dưới đó ẩn chứa điều bí mật gì ?

Những câu hỏi đó luôn lảng vảng trong đầu cậu thám tử trẻ. Và với sự tò mò của những kẻ luôn muốn mở khoá chiếc hộp mang tên bí mật, Hattori chẳng thể để việc đó kéo dài lâu thêm nữa.

Thám tử Osaka đã lén làm hỏng máy điều hoà đề có thể ép cậu sinh viên Subaru có lý do phải tháo chiếc khăn choàng cổ của mình ra.

Và giờ nhiệm vụ của Hattori Heiji là chờ đợi, một sự chờ đợi kéo dài đầy mong chờ.

  * Anh Subaru không sao chứ ạ?_ Nhóc Conan nói cùng người bên cạnh khi thấy mồ hôi bắt đầu lấm tấm trên xương hàm của Subaru



Khoé môi Heiji Hattori vẽ nên một nụ cười ẩn giấu đầy vẻ đắc ý. Đúng rồi anh bạn, nếu thấy không thoải mái, anh có thể cởi khăn choàng của mình ra.

Nào, cứ thoải mái tháo khăn choàng của mình ra xem bên dưới ẩn chứa điều bí mật gì.

  * Không sao, tôi không có vấn đề gì. Chúng ta học tiếp thôi.!



Ngồi phía bên này, Hattori vẫn không cảm thấy có biểu hiện lạ gì của anh chàng sinh viên kia.

Quái lạ, anh ta chịu nóng tốt đến thế ư ?

Cho dù thời tiết giữa Tokyo và Osaka không mấy khác biệt vào những ngày tháng 11 nhưng không có nghĩ anh ta hiển nhiên chịu được thời tiết khó chịu này.

Giờ thì đến lúc Hattori cảm thấy khó chịu, và cậu có cảm tưởng chính mình đang muốn cởi hết áo ra vì cái bẫy của mình.

  * Xin lỗi, tôi muốn đi vệ sinh một chút._ Subaru đột nhiên nói.
  * Vâng, anh cứ tự nhiên…!_ Hattori đon đả đáp lại



Chờ người kia rời đi, cậu thám tử trẻ vùng Osaka nhanh chóng đứng dậy. Nếu như chàng sinh viên Subaru kia không tiện tháo khăn choàn trước mặt người khác thì giờ là lúc để nhìn thấy bí ẩn của cậu ta.

Hành lang nhà của Hattori không quá rộng, có vẻ bởi vì nó được xây theo phong cách thuần Nhật, cũng có thể nó được làm để phù hợp với tính cách cẩn thận và thích khép mình của ngài cảnh sát trưởng vùng Osaka. Nhưng dù với lý do gì thì Hattori Heiji hoàn toàn thích nó.

Ánh sáng nhạt của căn phòng vệ sinh cuối hành lang hắt ra khiến bước chân của Hattori chậm lại. Cậu ghé gần cửa đưa tay xoay nắm cửa.

  * Hm…!_Khoé môi Heiji cong lên vẽ thành một nụ cười, tay nắm cửa đã bị khoá.



Chắc hẳn người kia đã cẩn thận khoá nó từ bên trong. Nhưng mọi thứ đều trong tầm dự đoán của cậu thiếu niên. Thám tử miền Tây cho tay vào túi quần lấy ra một chiếc chìa khoá nhỏ mà cậu đã chuẩn bị cách đây vài ngày. Giờ thì chẳng thứ gì có thể ngăn được cậu.

Nét đắc ý hiện rõ trên gương mặt Hattori Heiji, nhưng khi chiếc chìa khoá chỉ còn cách chỗ cắm một khoảng ngắn thì một bàn tay nhỏ bé đã giữ lấy cổ tay của cậu chàng.

Nhóc Conan ngước lên nhìn Heijji với cặp kính to quen thuộc.

Màu mắt lam chàm dừng lại như mang theo lời cản ngăn của cậu nhóc nhỏ.

Conan không nói bất cứ điều gì, chỉ có bàn tay là giữ lấy tay Heiji và cậu nhóc lắc đầu đầy dứt khoát.

………………………………………….

Việc ở nhà thật sự rất nhàm chán, đó là lý do vì sao KID quyết định làm một cái gì. Việc dọn dẹp nhà cửa hay giặt giũ đã có những người hầu gái lo liệu. Mà họ cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì để KID nhúng tay vào những chuyện đó. Bởi lẽ trong mắt họ KID cũng giống như Hakuba Saguru – một cậu công tử con nhà giàu được gửi sang Anh du học. Thứ KID cần làm chỉ đơn giản là học hành và tận hưởng cuộc sống xa hoa.

Nhưng hắn không thích thế. Một cảm giác trống rỗng khi hắn chỉ ngồi nhà chờ cậu thám tử trở về nhà sau mỗi buổi học hay phá án khiến hắn cảm thấy cuộc sống quá nhàm chán và vô vị. Đó là lý do hắn mặc lên người chiếc tạp dề như hôm nay và học cách nấu ăn.

  * Thức ăn không tệ chứ?



KID hỏi khi tự tay dọn ra món ăn mà mình đã chuẩn bị ra bàn.

Chiếc bàn ăn khá rộng nhưng chỉ có hai người và một vài món ăn đã được làm trước đó. Một số do đầu bếp trong nhà chuẩn bị, một vài món được làm bởi cậu bạn sinh ra từ cái cây của vị chủ nhà.

Hakuba Saguru ngẩng lên nhìn người đã chuẩn bị thức ăn cho mình rồi nhìn xuống chiếc dĩa phía trước mặt.

Cậu chàng đã từng đi nhiều nơi, cũng từng ăn qua rất nhiều món kỳ lạ nhưng món ăn này có vẻ là kỳ lạ nhất. Nó như thể

  * Đây là… món gì vậy..?



Thám tử London không thể hình dung được thứ trước mắt mình là gì? Có vẻ như là một thứ thịt nào đó được nướng đến cháy đen rồi lại có một vài củ hành tây trắng được cho vào muộn màng nên còn vương vấn vị cay nồng đặc trưng. Phía bên dưới nó là cơm – thứ duy nhất trông có vẻ ổn mà Hakuba có thể dễ dàng đoán được tên của nó.

  * Nó là Gyudon _ Người đối diện cười ngượng ngùng, cậu ta đưa ngón trỏ lên gãi gãi bên má vẻ lúng túng._ Một món ăn truyền thống của Nhật.



Nó thực sự có thể ăn sao?

Đó là điều Hakuba Saguru thật sự quan tâm vào lúc này.

Món Gyudon truyền thống của Nhật hoàn toàn không giống như những thứ mà Hakuba đã ăn trước đó.

Khe khẽ nuốt nước bọt vì cổ họng bỗng chốc thấy khô ran đến khó chịu. Cậu thám tử hoàn toàn không muốn mạo hiểm cái dạ dày của mình một chút nào. Nhưng sự mong chờ của người đã chuẩn bị món ăn khiến Hakuba Saguru không thể nào từ chối, chỉ có thể nếm thử.

  * mm!_ Và nó hoàn toàn nằm trong dự đoán của thám tử London



Vị thịt mặn và đắng khô cứng quệt cùng nhau khiến cậu thiếu niên cảm tưởng như mình đang ăn phải một viên than nóng cháy đen vừa được mang khỏi lò nướng.

Dù đã chuẩn bị trước nhưng Saguru Hakuba vẫn không thể giữ nét mặt hoàn toàn bình thản được. Chân mày cậu chàng vô thức nhăn lại khi nếm thức ăn.

  * Khó nuốt lắm sao ? _KID hỏi rồi khẽ tặc lưỡi một cái.



Hắn có thể đoán được mùi vị của món ăn khi nhắc nó xuống khỏi bếp, chỉ là hi vọng nó hoàn toàn không quá tệ hại mà thôi.

  * Cũng…không phải là tệ lắm!_ Đưa tay nhấc cốc sữa đặt bên cạnh, Hakuba uống một hơi để xoa dịu cuống họng mình.



Cậu chàng phải cố kìm nén để không tốt ra lời nói rằng thức ăn cực kỳ tệ và không thể nuốt nổi.

Nhưng Hakuba Saguru có thể đoán được người kia cũng sẽ hiểu.

  * Biết ngay mà…!_ Hắn quay lưng buông một tiếng thở dài.



Trò chơi bếp núc chưa bao giờ là đơn giản với những kẻ tay ngang, giờ chỉ còn mỗi việc dọn dẹp món hỗn độn mà hắn đã gây ra mà thôi.

Hắn nhìn một lượt các món ăn được đặt trên bàn rồi ảo não kéo ghế ngồi xuống. Dù gì thì cũng không được bỏ bữa nên đành ăn chúng mà thôi. Mặc dù hắn chẳng có tâm trạng nuốt chúng tí nào.

  * Thật ra thì tôi cũng rất thích nấu ăn_ Chợt chất giọng ngọt ngào quen thuộc của cậu thám tử trẻ vang _ Lần sau chúng ta cùng nấu nhé …!



Hakuba nói cùng nụ cười tươi tắn trên môi.

Hắn đã từng thấy rất nhiều lần, nhưng hôm nay bỗng nhiên trông đẹp đến lại.

Nó khiến trái tim KID như thể đang mềm ra và làm tay chân hắn cũng vô thức mất đi tự chủ.

  * Tất nhiên rồi !!_ Hắn nhỏm người dậy phớt môi mình lên đôi môi còn dính một chút vị sữa tươi của cậu thám tử trẻ.



Chỉ là một cái chạm môi lướt qua thật khẽ như lời chào thân mật.

Người nọ cũng không mấy để tâm, vẫn tiếp tục thưởng thức những món ăn trên bàn. Chỉ có thám tử trẻ là mang chút hít thở không thông, gò má ửng nhẹ một màu đỏ hồng thật đẹp.

……………………..

  * Cám ơn mọi người đã giúp đỡ tôi trong thời gian qua. Xin chào tạm biệt ..!



Đó là hai câu nói cuối cùng mà chàng sinh viên đến dạy kèm cho nhóc Conan ở chỗ của Heiji đã nói trước khi rời đi.

Cậu ta nói là do bản thân có công việc gia đình cần phải giải quyết, nhưng Hattori lại không nghĩ vậy. Có thể là do một vấn đề nào đó mà anh ta chẳng tiện nói ra thôi. Hattori luôn cảm thấy gã ấy có rất nhiều điều bí ẩn

  * Này nhóc, không phải con đã cố ý đuổi người ta đó chứ ?_ Phu nhân nhìn về phía Heiji nói, nửa thật nửa đùa.
  * Mẹ à ~ Đương nhiên là không phải rồi !_ Thám tử trẻ nhăn mặt.



Không phải riêng phu nhân của ngài cảnh sát trưởng cảm thấy tiếc nuối mà chính thám tử miền Tây cũng không muốn anh ta rời đi nhanh như vậy.

Cậu chàng bỗng nhiên có chút hụt hẫng trong tâm trạng. Mọi thứ không giống như mong đợi của Hattori. Hay ít nhất là nó đã không theo như dự đoán của thám tử tài ba Osaka.

Có lẽ do từ nhỏ giữa cậu và gia đình đã có một khoảng cách không nhỏ.

Người bố cảnh sát có hơi nghiêm khắc luôn vướng mình vào những vụ án nào đó ở trụ sở. Vị phu nhân xinh đẹp lại luôn xem Hattori như một đứa trẻ cần chăm sóc.

Hattori nổi lên như một thám tử lừng danh nổi tiếng của vùng Osaka nhưng cậu lại dường như thiếu thốn một tình cảm thân quen ngay bên cạnh. Căn nhà ngoại trừ cô bạn Kazuha thanh mai trúc mã thường xuyên ghé đến, hầu như vắng bóng một thứ gì đó.

Có phải là một con thú cưng đáng yêu ? Hay một người anh em trạc tuổi ? Một người cùng chung sở thích trinh thám cùng cậu thám tử miền Tây? Hay một người chỉ đơn giản là cùng đối đầu ganh đua.

Cho đến khi cậu nhóc mang tên Conan xuất hiện.

Cậu ta mang thân hình của một đứa trẻ sáu tuổi như tư chất và sự thông minh chẳng kém một học sinh thiếu niên nào. Thậm chí đôi lúc còn có thể hơn, như thể một ông già núp bóng trong vẻ ngoài nhỏ thó.

Conan ngoan ngoãn và tử tế như một cậu em nghịch ngợm chung nhà, nhưng cũng thông mình chẳng kém một cậu bạn thân trạc tuổi. Mọi thứ mà đứa trẻ ấy nói ra đều được học từ một kênh truyền hình nào đó mà Hattori cũng chả biết chiếu từ bao giờ.

Cậu nhóc là một kẻ nghiện trinh thám có thể sẵn sàng đưa ra những gợi ý đầy tính suy luận mà cảnh sát có vắt óc suy nghĩ cũng chẳng ra.

Một con người xứng đáng để Hattori xem là mục tiêu đối đầu, cho dù cậu nhóc có sinh ra từ một cái cây.

  * Haizz!!_ Buông nhẹ tiếng thở dài giữa không gian lặng lẽ của buổi chiều thu.



Đó cũng là lý do Hattori không thích người sinh viên mang tên Subaru đến đây dạy kèm cho cậu nhóc Conan.

Giống như việc bạn luôn mong chờ một thứ gì đó, đến một ngày nó được đặt vào tay bạn đầy bất ngờ. Rồi một ngày khác cũng bất ngờ không kém khi có ai đó đến mượn nó của bạn.

Một cảm giác không dễ chịu một chút nào phải không?

Hattori cũng chợt nhận ra mình trở nên ích kỷ như vậy. Thám tử trẻ Osaka không muốn để bất kỳ ai thân thiết với Conan hơn cậu chàng. Cậu không muốn giữa nhóc con thám tử này và người sinh viên kia có một bí mật nào đó mà Hattori là kẻ bị ném ra bên ngoài.

Giữa Hattori Heiji và Conan tồn tại một sợi dây liên kết không thể tách rời mà bất kỳ ai cũng không được phá vỡ nó đi được.

……………………….

Hakuba trở về nhà sau khi kết thúc buổi học ở trường.

Hôm nay là một ngày hiếm hoi cậu chàng không phải vướng bận với những vụ án nào đó hay công việc hỗ trợ cho Scotland Yard.

Mặc dù Hakuba không chán ghét việc hỗ trợ lực lượng cảnh sát điều tra truy tìm tội phạm, nhưng hiện giờ cậu lại có một sự quan tâm khác của quan trọng không kém.

  * KID …đâu rồi ??_ Nhìn một lượt khắp phòng khách nhưng vẫn không thấy người kia ngồi chờ như thường khi.



Thám tử trẻ quay hay hỏi một cô hầu gái. Hôm nay cửa hàng bánh ở gần trường Hakuba vừa khai trương, nghe nói là có một loại nhân đặc biệt làm theo phong cách Mochi của Nhật Bản, bên trong lại có nhân Vani và Chocolate nên thám tử trẻ tiện đường mua một hộp về.

Lần trước hẹn cậu ta đi ăn ở nhà hàng ngon bậc nhất London vậy mà chưa kịp ăn gì vào bụng đã phải chạy khắp nơi để phá án. Nên lần này Hakuba quyết định sẽ bồi thường cho cậu ta.

Chỉ là mọi dự đoán về việc vui mừng của thám tử trẻ London bỗng vụt tắt khi không thấy người tên KID kia ngồi ở phòng khách nghịch điện thoại chờ cậu như mọi khi.

  * Thưa, cậu ấy hình như ra vườn rồi ạ..!_ Người hầu gái đáp, đưa tay nhận lấy chiếc cặp của cậu thám tử.
  * Ừ…!_ Hakuba Saguru gật đầu, đưa túi bánh mình đang cầm cho cô gái_ Giúp tôi cất cái này nhé, tôi ra vườn tìm cậu ấy.



Không giống như những học sinh của Nhật, trường tại London của Hakuba Saguru không yêu cầu học sinh phải mặc đồng phục. Nhưng để giữ phong cách chỉnh chu có phần cầu toàn của mình, hầu như Hakuba luôn mặt Vest cùng Sơ mi bên trong. Chỉ là khác biệt với việc dự tiệc hay tham gia những sự kiện quan trọng là cậu chàng không thắt Cavast mà thôi..

Đi qua con đường ngăn bằng những bụi hoa hồng được trồng và chăm sóc tỉ mỉ, thám trẻ hướng về đài phun nước xinh đẹp trong khu vườn. Một bức tượng bạch mã đầy uy phong với hay vó ngựa trước hất cao là biểu tượng của dòng họ Hakuba suốt nhiều đời.

Nền đất bên dưới được lót bằng những hạt sỏi trắng đều tăm tắp cùng nhau. Những bức tượng phỏng theo thần thoại Hi Lạp được sắp đặt tinh tế trong vườn khiến chúng như tạo thành một vườn địa đàng nơi trần thế.

Có thứ âm thanh tựa như cắt xén gì đó.

  * Xoạt ..soạt..!!



Thám tử Hakuba chau mày nhìn sang một góc khu vườn. Người bạn ở cùng cậu chàng đang cầm một chiếc kéo trên tay, phía dưới là một chiếc giỏ to với những lá vàng lá héo bên trong nó. Một vài chiếc lá rơi vội ra bên ngoài giỏ. Hoa cẩm tú cầu khoe sắc có phần rực rỡ bên cạnh người thiếu niên đang nhìn cậu với một nụ cười.

Thám tử trẻ có chút hoài nghi lo ngại

  * “Cắt tỉa cây?”



Suy nghĩ thoáng qua trong đầu cậu siêu thám tử lừng danh tại Tokyo và London. Cậu chàng kia đang cắt tỉa những khóm hoa cẩm tú cầu trong khi bản thân cậu ấy cũng là sinh vật nở ra từ những sợi dây leo. Tương tự như bạn trong thấy một ai đó đang cắt đi một phần cơ thể của kẻ khác. Hakuba Saguru là một thám tử, cậu thường xuyên chứng kiến những cái chết thương tâm của nạn nhân trước những tên hung thủ biến thái bệnh hoạn. Nhưng cậu chàng hoàn toàn không ủng hộ việc đó một chút nào.

  * Sao cậu có thể huỷ hoại đồng loại của mình như vậy chứ ?



Không biết vì sao sự tò mò trong đầu Hakuba vụt trờ thành một câu hỏi. Màu mắt đỏ trầm của Hakuba Saguru hướng về ánh mắt chàm tuyệt đẹp của người đối diện.

Nhưng trái với những suy nghĩ và dự tính của thám tử tài ba. Chàng thiếu niên điển trai đối diện chỉ nhẹ nở một nụ cười. Cái nụ cười nửa miệng tự tin và ngạo nghễ, nửa như khiêu khích nửa như cao ngạo mà KID thường buông ra mỗi khi họ rơi vào một màn đấu trí cùng nhau. Có thể là như vậy, cũng có thể là do Hakuba Saguru đã nghĩ như vậy.

  * Cậu cũng thường cạo râu mà!



Hắn đáp một cách bình thản trước câu hỏi đầy hóc búa trước đó của người kia. Khi tóc bạn dài, bạn cắt tóc chứ không phải cắt đầu, khi ngón tay bạn mọc dài bạn cắt móng chứ không phải những ngón tay.

Cũng giống như loài hải tiêu tự ăn não chính mình, không phải để huỷ diệt mà là để tồn tại.

Và những kẻ khác biệt về giống loài thì không thể hiểu điều đó được, trừ khi chúng cực kỳ thông minh.

…………………………….

Hattori nhận được tin nhắn nhờ giúp đỡ về một vụ án.

Thường cậu chàng sẽ chỉ nhận những vụ án ở Osaka chứ hiếm khi rời xa thành phố cổ. Có lẽ bởi vì cậu chàng đã quen với cuộc sống ở nơi đây cũng có thể Hattori chưa có cơ hội để thử thách bản thân ở một nơi nào đó xa hơn.

Cho đến một hôm, khi thám tử trẻ vùng Osaka nhận được một bức thư đến vùng Nagoya

  * Một vụ oan án ư ? _ Thám tử miền Tây khẽ chau mày khi mở bức thư được gửi chuyển phát nhanh đến chỗ cậu.



Mà có lẽ không chỉ cậu mà trước đó người phụ nữ trong thư đã gửi thư cho rất nhiều người mong được giúp đỡ.

Vị trợ lý của bố cậu đã chuyển thông tin cho Hattori và gọi điện nhờ vả với mong muốn cậu sẽ có thể giải quyết được vấn đề này.

Vụ án mạng với nhiều điểm nghi hoặc uẩn khúc mà hung thủ đã bị tóm cách đây mười hai năm. Nhưng điều kỳ lạ là suốt quá trình tạm giam tên sát nhân liên tục kêu oan.

  * Đáng lý việc này ông ấy nên nhờ luật sư mới phải chứ?_ Nhóc Conan chau mày khi nhìn vào bức thư khẩn khoản của người phụ nữ tự xưng là mẹ ruột của hung thủ._ Dù sao anh ta cũng đã bị buộc tội mà.



Bà ta luôn cho rằng con mình vô tội và không ngừng gửi thư khắp nơi van nài những nhà điều tra tài ba mang đến ánh sáng công lý cho đứa con trai của mình.

  * Không chứng cứ thì chỉ là nghi can thôi !_ Hattori Heiji nói, chỉnh lại chiếc mũ lưỡi trai đang đội của mình.



Chiếc mũ với 3 chữ SAX cách điệu đã từng theo thám tử thiếu niên tài ba qua rất nhiều vụ trọng án.

  * Cậu nghĩ là chàng thanh niên đó bị oan sao?_ Cậu nhóc đứng ngang dưới gối Hattori ngẩng đầu hỏi.



Conan thường không có thói quen đưa ra bất kỳ phán quyết về gã tội phạm nào trước khi gặp mặt hay biết rõ về những thông tin của bọn chúng.

Cũng nhưng Sherlock Holmes- một trong những vị thám tử mà Conan yêu thích, cậu nhóc không muốn có bất kỳ góc nhìn phiến diện thiếu khách quan nào trước khi thật sự nhìn thấy hung thủ cùa vụ án.

  * Tất nhiên là không !_ Hattori nhún vai_ Tôi không nói anh ta bị oan hay đưa ra bất kỳ kết luận nào một cách nóng vội không căn cứ.



Hattori cho điện thoại vào túi quần và bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho chuyến đi sắp tới của mình.

  * Tôi chỉ muốn cẩn thận điều tra vụ việc mà thôi!



Một câu nói thoáng qua đầy ý vị mà sau đó là một nụ cười đáp lại trên môi của cậu nhóc đáng yêu được sinh ra từ những sợi dây leo chằng chịt bên khung cửa sổ.

  * Nếu là như vậy thì tôi cũng muốn tham gia.



Lời giao kết mang họ đến một vụ án ly kỳ và huyền bí.

Hiện trường sau mười hai năm dài trở nên hoang tàn và âm u đến đáng sợ. Những người quanh đó dường như cũng chẳng còn nhớ gì về câu chuyện xa xôi ấy. Cũng có thể không phải họ đã quên mà họ thật sự không muốn nhớ. Mấy ai lại muốn chất chứa quá nhiều ký ức kinh hoàng về một vụ trọng án từng làm rung động lực lượng cảnh sát. Họ khoả lấp tất cả bằng lớp bụi thời gian và những câu chuyện ly kỳ về hồn ma uẩn khúc.

Vết máu hay chứng tích ở hiện trường đã bị thời gian tàn phá ít nhiều. Thứ duy nhất mà thời gian để lại chỉ là lớp rong rêu hay là những ngọn cỏ dại xung quanh đó.

Hattori mang nhóc Conan theo điều tra suốt cả chặng đường. Phục dựng lại hiện trường, liên lạc với những người có liên quan đến vụ án hay góp nhặt từng lời khai đều trở nên khó khăn. Hattori không nghỉ nhóc Conan có thể thích nghi với việc điều tra án nhanh như vậy. Nhóc con ấy như thể một trợ lý hữu hiệu đầy thông minh và mưu mẹo. Mà đôi lúc chàng thám tử da ngăm điển tra còn ngỡ ngàng như thể Conan thật sự trạc tuổi mình. Khuyết điểm duy nhất của cậu nhóc ấy chắc chỉ có thói quen thường xuyên đòi đi uống nước hay thỉnh thoảng lại biến mất với lý do sử dụng nhà vệ sinh.

Hattori không thực sự chắc chắn về việc sử dụng nhà vệ sinh của cậu nhóc, nhưng thám tử miền Tây có thể tin chắc là mình thật sự sáng suốt khi mang nhóc con ấy theo.

Tuy cũng mấy vài ngày nhưng vụ án đã được mang ra ánh sáng, tuy khó khăn hơn những vụ Hattori Heiji từng tham dự trước đó nhưng công lý đã thực sự được thực thi.

  * Vậy là mọi chuyện đã kết thúc.



Conan đứng trên sân thượng của một toà nhà chung cư cũ. Vụ án sẽ còn được tiếp tục với một phiên toà xét xử sau vài ngày nữa. Nhưng với nhóc Conan thì dừng lại ở sân thượng này là quá đủ. Cậu chàng không thích nghiệp vụ tra hỏi của những người cảnh sát.

Có thể vì chúng quá khô khan và cứng ngắt, cũng có thể vì cậu nhóc cảm thấy khi ánh sáng của công lý đã chạy đến được đôi bàn tay của sự thật thì Conan cũng nên nhường phần sau công việc cho những người khác.

Trời Nagoya tĩnh lặng dường khác hẳn các ồn áo hoa lệ nổi bật của Tokyo hay chất cổ kinh quen thuộc của thành cổ Osaka. Nagoya rất khác biệt.

Cậu nhóc đưa mắt nhìn quanh những toà nhà đã chìm vào đêm đen quanh đó. Trời cũng đã chập choạng khuya mang theo sự yên lặng.

Chợt đôi mắt cậu thám tử đáng yêu dừng lại trên một ban công cao tầng của một khu nhà cao cấp. Hai thân ảnh tuy không nhìn rõ mặt nhưng có thể đoàn được là một nam một nữ. Họ quấn lấy nhau bằng một tư thế khiến không ít người phải đỏ mặt khi nhìn thấy.

Khoảng cách khá xa cộng với ánh sáng chiếu ngược khiến hai dáng người đã không còn rõ ràng, nhưng qua cử động vẫn có thể đoán biết được.

Một cô gái với thân thể trần trụi tựa lưng vào ban công ngẩng mặt say đắm trong nụ hôn của người đối diện. Hai tay cô ấy choàng qua ôm lấy cổ của người kia kéo lại gần hơn, từng lọn tóc dài theo chuyển động mà run rẩy. Bàn tay rắn rỏi của chàng trai đang âu yếm ôm lấy chiếc eo mảnh khảnh của người tình. Thân hình cuồn cuộn cơ bắp ẩn hiện sau chiếc áo ngủ sang trang vẫn còn khoác hờ trên người của chàng thanh niên.

Một chân cô gái được nâng lên cao để điểm tiếp xúc giữa cả hai càng thêm rõ ràng. Hương vị tình ái nhuộm khắp không gian, và phủ ngập lên từng nhịp thở. Thân thể mong manh của cô gái đong đưa theo từng nhịp chuyển động của người kia, vai cũng vì thể mà run lên rõ ràng.

Tuy ở một khoảng cách xa lại như nghe thật rõ từng tiếng rên rỉ bật ra trên đôi môi đỏ mọng.

Cậu nhóc thám tử nhỉ bỗng nhiên trở nên bối rối. Bàn tay nhỏ bé không biết từ lúc nào siết chặt lại nắm lấy vạt áo thun mà mình đang mặc. Gương mặt bụ bẫm đáng yêu cũng đổ lên một màu ửng hồng như những đoá hoa anh đào khoe sắc thắm. Nhóc Conan mím nhẹ môi, không chú ý một vài giọt mồ hôi đang chảy dọc thái dương mình.

  * Đang nhìn cái gì vậy nhóc?



Đột nhiên một bàn tay choàng lấy vai cậu nhóc. Conan thoáng giật mình, mặt của Hattori Heiji không biết tự lúc nào đã kề sát vào mặt cậu. Nụ cười trên gương mặt điển trai của thám tử miền Tây vẫn rạng rỡ cho đến khi cậu chàng nhìn theo hướng mà cậu nhóc Conan đang nhìn.

Và hiển nhiên ngay sau đó Hattori trở thành đồng phạm cho việc vô ý nhìn trộm phía ban công ngập sắc hương tình ái ấy.

Cũng như cậu nhóc đứng cạnh mình, thám tử thiếu niên vùng Osaka cũng là lần đầu tiên được trong thấy phong vị ái tính ngay ngoài đời thật.

Nhưng cậu chàng có vẻ nhạy bén hơn một chút trong tình huống này.

  * Ah ~ Sao chúng ta không đi ăn một cái gì đó nhỉ? _



Hattori lập tức nhanh miệng thay đổi chiều hướng của câu chuyện và vội vã lôi cậu nhóc cùng nhà của mình đi.

Dù sao thì tình huống lúc này của hai người hoàn toàn không nên kéo dài thêm nữa.

Mặt kệ gương mặt đỏ bừng vì ngượng ngùng của cả hai, thám tử Osaka và cậu nhóc trợ lý cứ thôi vội tránh đi thật nhanh.

Trăng trên cao vàng ươm soi xuống nền sân thượng trông thật đẹp.

……………………………….

Cũng đã được vài tuần kể từ khi Hakuba và cậu bạn cùng phòng bất đắc dĩ chuyển từ Nhật Bản sang Anh Quốc. Biệt thự ở Anh khá khác biệt so với nhà ở Tokyo của gia tộc Hakuba. Bởi vì người Nhật chuộng phong cách nhỏ nhắn sạch sẽ nên ngôi nhà sang trọng ở đó dù được thiết kế theo phong cách kiến trúc của London nhưng vẫn giữ những không gian nhỏ như một cách thể hiện văn hoá xứ hoa anh đào.

Gian phòng không quá lớn và hầu như khoảng cách giữa các phòng cũng không hề xa đối với nhau. Có thể nó trong hiện đại nhưng hoàn toàn không quá xa hoa. Còn biệt thự ở London của nhà Hakuba thì không thế. Mọi thứ được thể hiện chỉnh chu và xa xỉ như bản chất thật sự của nó. Đó là nguyên nhân vì sao KID được ngủ ở một phòng khác với vai trò là một người bạn sang Anh du học chứ không phải ngủ cùng phòng cùng giường với cậu siêu thám tử.

Nhưng không gian rộng rãi quá mức lại khiến người ta có chút cô đơn và tịch mịch. Cũng giống như bạn thường xuyên ở một mình sẽ chẳng để tâm đến việc chẳng có ai bên cạnh, nhưng nếu như tạo hoá mang đến cho bạn một thói quen thường xuyên ở cạnh một người thì đến khi họ rời đi bạn lại có chút trống trải đến kỳ lạ.

  * Cậu ta đã ngủ chưa nhỉ ?



Hakuba Saguru chính là một người như thế.

Dạo gần đây cậu chàng thường xuyên cảm thấy khó ngủ, có lẽ là do bản thân đã bắt đầu quen thuộc với sự xuất hiện của kẻ mang tên KID bên cạnh. Và cậu chàng nhận ra “giường không phải thứ đơn thuần dùng để ngủ”

Nó còn là nơi để kết nối sự ấm áp của tình yêu thương – thứ mà Hakuba Saguru dường như đã thiếu thốn.

Thám tử trẻ đã được cho du học ở London ngay từ nhỏ, cậu nhanh chóng tiếp thu nền giáo dục tiên tiến của các nước phương Tây nhưng lại mất đi tình yêu thương của gia đình. Saguru Hakuba đã từng xem rất nhiều phim tư liệu nhưng lại khắc khoải nhớ mãi một câu chuyện về vì hoàng tử cô độc.

Hakuba Saguru nhớ cậu đã từng đọc được ở đâu đó.

Nếu như bạn là một vị hoàng tử cao quý, chỉ cần bạn nhảy mũi một cái thôi sẽ có năm người nếu lau nước mũi, nhưng mẹ bạn sẽ không làm điều đó bởi vì phải giữ thân phận cao quý của bà ta.

Mối quan hệ giữa những người hoàng tộc là rất xa lạ, con người ta càng ở trên cao càng lãnh đạm và xa cách.

Lần hiếm hoi Hakuba có thể nghe được bài hát đồng quê hay ngủ say trong lòng tay mẹ mình chính là trên chuyến bay định mệnh ấy, nơi mà bà vĩnh viễn ra đi.

  * Soạt… !



Đang miên man suy nghĩ thì chiếc chăn của cậu động nhiên dịch chuyển. Rồi khẽ khàng như có thứ gì đó chui vào bên trong nó. Chăn bông rộng rãi bỗng bị kéo căng chật hẹp như chứa đựng thêm một ai đó.

Mùi hương quen thuộc áp thật gần phía sau lưng cậu. Hơi ấm gần hơn ở phía chóp gáy khiến một người nhạy cảm như Hakuba nhanh chóng nhận ra.

Hakuba Saguru không phản ứng, vẫn xoay mặt vào tường giả vờ như đang ngủ.

Bàn tay phủ găng trắng muốt của kẻ sợ lạnh nên phải mang găng chậm rãi lướt qua bắp tay rồi vòng lên ôm lấy thân người của thám tử thiếu niên. Chóp mũi hắn chạm vào lưng cậu, cọ nhẹ như hít lấy một mùi hương.

Không có âm thanh nào diễn ra sau đó. Cả hai người, một tóc nâu vàng một tóc đen mun cứ thế từ từ yên bình chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Có lẽ đối phương và cậu cũng giống nhau, cần một chút ấm áp giữa giá lạnh ngày đông.


	7. Chap 7 : Nở hoa

Chap 7 : Nở hoa

Hắn không thể cứ mãi ở nhà, cuộc sống trở nên nhàm chán với bốn bức tường và khoảng thời gian dài mỗi ngày khi KID chờ Hakuba Saguru trở về nhà sau giờ học trở thành địa ngục của hắn.  
Nhưng KID lại không thể đến trường như cậu thám tử kia. Hắn không thể trình ra bất kỳ chứng từ hợp pháp để công khai vào học tại đây. Điều đó giải thích vì sao hắn lại đến đây làm việc – một tiệm cà phê yêu cầu nhân viên phục vụ là nam người Nhật đến làm việc bán thời gian. 

\- Kito này ~ anh đã có bạn gái chưa vậy?_ Một cô khách quen thuộc của tiệm cà phê chống tay nũng nịu khi KID mang thức uống đến  
Cô nàng này phát hiện ra KID khi hắn đến đây làm được một vài ngày. Lớp trang điểm dày có phần làm cô ta trông già hơn tuổi thật của mình. Phong cách ăn mặc gợi cảm cùng màu tóc khá nổi bật nhìn có vẻ như cô gái là một tiểu thư hư hỏng. Phía bên cánh tay xăm một hình thù gì đó có vẻ như là một câu chữ cách điệu đã được xoá đi.  
Một cô nàng hoàn toàn không phải gu bạn gái của hắn.   
\- À…chuyện này…!_ Hắn đặt tách cà phê mà cô nàng gọi xuống bàn, không biết làm cách nào để đáp lại.  
KID không muốn quá thô lỗ với những cô gái nhưng hắn cũng không muốn mập mờ gây phiền phức. Tuy đã khéo léo từ chối nhưng có vẻ cô nàng vẫn chưa hiểu được vấn đề trước mắt.  
\- Nếu như anh chưa có bạn gái thì em làm bạn gái anh nhé!_Cô nàng lại đong đưa thêm lần nữa.  
Hắn thừa nhận đa số những tên con trai thường thích nhìn mỹ nữ ăn mặc gợi cảm đến hở hang nhưng bộ ngực ngồn ngộn trước mắt và cái giọng the thé cố ý là ra vẻ dễ thương của cô nàng khiến hắn có chút ngán ngẩm.  
Lời hỏi chưa kịp đáp lại thì đối phương đã lại lên tiếng gạ gẫm KID thêm lần nữa  
\- Nếu như có rồi thì chúng ta tình một đêm cũng được ?_ Cô nàng cười nhếch mép, lấy trong túi xách ra vài tờ giấy bạc mới cóng.  
Có vẻ như cũng bằng nửa tháng tiền lương chỗ làm này của hắn, một nửa tháng lương cho một đêm hoan lạc cùng cô nàng.  
\- Bạn gái của anh chắc cũng không biết đâu._ Ngón tay cô nàng di di lên cổ tay KID, một hành động mời gọi chính hiệu. _Nếu em thấy hài lòng, chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục, còn nếu không thì đường ai nấy đi. Nào~ không phải ai cũng được em cho cơ hội như thế này đâu nhé.   
Vừa đúng lúc Hakuba bước vào tiệm cà phê.   
Cậu không phải đến tìm hắn vì Hakuba biết rõ KID đang trong giờ làm việc. Cũng giống như thám tử trẻ có thói quen không thích người khác làm phiền mình mỗi khi cần tập trung cho vấn đề của một vụ án nào đó. Hakuba không muốn làm phiền người khác trong lúc họ làm việc, một vài trường hợp ngoại lệ thì cậu có thể đứng im lặng mà lén nhìn họ thôi. Nhưng hôm nay là một ngoại lệ.   
Những dự định về việc mua một cốc cà phê và liếc nhìn công việc của cậu bạn mọc ra từ cái cây người yêu mà mình đã trồng sau đó nhanh chóng rời đi của Hakuba Saguru bỗng chốc vỡ tan khi vừa đúng lúc cậu chàng đến gần và nghe thấy câu nói.

Có thể một phần cậu không thích những mối tình ngoài luồng vụng trộm cũng không thích những kẻ dựa vào sự giàu có của mình mà đổi chác tình ái cợt nhả một đêm. Nhất là khi kẻ sắp rơi vào bẫy rập là ai đó thân quen bên cạnh mình.  
Cho dù Hakuba Saguru là một thiếu gia đầy lịch thiệp và ga lăng trong mọi tình huống xã giao cũng những cô gái. Nhưng dù gì cậu chàng vẫn chỉ là một thám tử thiếu niên, một vài trường hợp bất khả kháng, ví dụ như lúc này sẽ trực tiếp bước đến chỗ hai người họ mà nói.  
\- Xin lỗi đã chen ngang giữa cậu chủ và chị _ Cậu chàng nói với chất giọng êm dịu nhã nhặn thường ngày_ Nhưng mong chị đừng dùng tiền để mua cậu chủ của tôi bởi vì cậu ta rất là giàu.  
Hakuba nói rồi kính cẩn đưa chiếc chìa khoá xe mui trần mình đang cầm trên tay cho KID. Người đối diện nhìn cậu có chút ngạc nhiên.  
\- Hiện tại chúng tôi có một số việc gấp, xin phép được đi trước.  
Thám tử gật đầu chào rồi quay lưng bước nhanh đi, KID cũng hiểu chuyện mà bước vội đuổi theo Hakuba. Tuy nói dối là rời đi vì có việc gấp nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy cậu thám tử thiếu niên kia giống như là đang ghen tuông giận dỗi, khiến trong lòng hắn không biết vì sao lại bất giác cảm thấy có chút vui.  
Phía ngược lại, thám tử London lại thấy khó chịu vô cùng, đáng lý cậu không nên dễ dàng đồng ý khi KID nói rằng vô tình thấy một biển tuyển dụng và muốn đến đó làm thêm. Có lẽ đó là quyết định ngu ngốc nhất của thám tử trẻ chăng.  
\- Cậu làm sao vậy ?? _ KID nói khi họ đang ở một hoa viên cách chỗ tiệm cà phê một khoảng không quá xa, họ đã đi bộ tầm 200m để đến đây_ Sao lại đột nhiên lôi tôi đi?  
Hakuba Saguru thấy có thứ gì nghẹn ứ và khô khốc ở cổ khiến cậu chẳng thể nói ra thành một câu rành rọt. Cô gái đó không phải người đàng hoàng và thám tử trẻ hoàn toàn không muốn mất KID vào tay một kẻ như cô ta.  
\- Cậu không nên hẹn hò với cô ta!  
\- Vì sao vậy ? _ Kid hỏi lại, hắn muốn có một câu trả lời thích đáng cho vấn đề này. Một câu trả lời mà hắn thực sự chờ đợi để được nghe.  
\- Bởi vì…cậu là một cái cây, còn cô ta là con người, giữa hai người không thể phát sinh tình cảm.  
Giữa cả ngàn lý do, không hiểu vì sao cậu chàng lại chọn nguyên do ngu xuẩn này.  
Đôi mắt thám tử trẻ nhìn màu mắt xanh chàm của người đối diện đầy cứng rắn và kiên định nhưng đột nhiên chỉ thấy tia mắt giận dữ từ phía hắn ta. Còn vì sao hắn giận thì Hakuba Saguru không tài nào suy luận được.  
Người nọ không nói gì chỉ cau mày nhìn cậu đầy tức giận rồi quay lưng rời đi.   
Thám tử trẻ không đuổi theo, chỉ chợt thấy tim mình hụt hẫng đi điều gì đó. Cậu muốn giữ hắn lại nhưng tay chân bỗng thừa thải không làm được điều gì.

Thứ hắn muốn nghe cậu ta không nói, thứ cậu ta nói hắn lại chẳng muốn nghe.  
\- A…anh đã quay lại rồi !_ Cô nàng khi nãy hớn hở khi thấy KID quay lại chỗ của mình.  
Câu nói của chàng trai khi nãy cùng biểu hiện kính cẩn của cậu ta khi đưa chìa khoá xe mui trần đắt tiền cho anh chàng phục vụ khiến cô nàng vô cùng ấn tượng. Một cậu chàng điển trai tóc nâu vàng ăn mặc sang trọng như một thiếu gia giàu có lại phải khiêm nhường trước người phục vụ bán thời gian mà cô ta chọn, lẽ hiển nhiên cô nàng cũng suy đoán người nọ chắc là quản gia hay trợ lý của vụ “công tử” trước mặt cô ta lúc này.   
Chỉ có điều…  
Vẫn là bộ đồng phục cũ, vẫn là gương mặt điển trai cùng thần thái thu hút đặc trưng nhưng lần này anh chàng kia lại trở nên nghiêm khắc đến đáng sợ.  
\- Cậu thiếu niên khi nãy là người yêu của tôi.  
\- Gì…gì cơ ??  
KID thẳng thắn nói vào vấn đề, hoàn toàn không quanh co khiến cô nàng kia có hơi sửng sốt. Cô ta chẳng dám tin vào điều mình vừa nghe.  
\- Kể từ ngày mai tôi sẽ không đi làm nữa, nên cô cũng không cần phải đến đâu.  
Hăn nói rồi chẳng thèm để tâm phản ứng của cô gái kia là gì, cứ thể đi thẳng vào khi vực bên trong nói chuyện cùng người chủ tiệm cà phê.  
Cuộc nói chuyện diễn ra không quá lâu nhưng cũng chẳng chóng vánh, nó chỉ vừa đủ cho hắn kết thúc những câu chuyện phiền phước ở đây và tháo chiếc tạp dề đồng phục tiệm cà phê mà treo lên vị trí cũ của nó.

Những ngày sau đó KID không đến đó làm việc nữa, những giữa hắn và cậu thám tử kia lại dường như có một hàng rào vô hình cứ thế ngăn cách cả hai. 

Sự im lặng kéo dài đến đáng sợ…  
Hắn không nói chuyện líu lo như trước, cũng chẳng có những cử chỉ thân mật quen thuộc và người kia mỗi khi về nhà thì lại lập tức giam mình trong phòng làm việc chẳng buồn bước chân ra.  
Cậu rời khỏi nhà sớm hơn, quay trở về trễ hơn để tránh né những đoạn giao tiếp cùng hắn. Hakuba Saguru biết mình vô lý nhưng không hiểu sao lại vô cùng bực bội khi nghĩ kẻ nọ giận mình vì lần đó mình ngăn cản chuyện tốt của cậu ta.  
KID cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì, hắn ta cực kỳ không vui vì Hakuba có sự phân biệt tình cảm giữa người và thực vật. Nếu như vậy thì trong suy nghĩ của cậu thám tử kia, giữa hắn và cậu cũng không thể tồn tại khái niệm yêu thương và tình ái.

Hakuba Saguru là một kẻ ngốc.  
Thám tử London đó thật sự là một kẻ cực kỳ ngốc.  
Cậu ta có thể phá được vô vàn vụ án nhưng lại chẳng chịu giải mật mã trong lòng hắn.  
……………………………………..  
Sức khoẻ của Hattori rất tốt, cậu ta hiếm khi mắc những căn bệnh vặt vãnh như ho hay cảm sốt. Một phần từ việc kế thừa mã gen khoẻ mạnh của người bố phục vụ trong lực lượng cảnh sát, phần khác là do Hattori được rèn luyện kiếm đạo từ nhỏ. Kiếm thuật là nghệ thuật của sự phòng vệ, không chỉ giúp con người ta nâng cao được khả năng tự vệ mà còn giúp xây dựng một khả năng đề kháng cực tốt trước mọi bệnh tật.  
Nhưng hiển nhiên, không một pháo đài nào mà là bất khả xâm phạm. Mọi kết cấu luôn có lỗ hỏng hay sai sót riêng nào đó.  
Điều đó dẫn đến một vài trường hợp ngoại lệ.  
\- Hắc xì ~~~ !!  
Giống như là thời điểm hiện tại, khi Hattori đã chạy loạn khắp nơi ở Nagoya thì việc trở về nhà với cơ thể mệt rã rời hay cơn sốt nhẹ cũng không phải là khó hiểu.  
Một trong những dịp hiếm hoi mà Hattori bị cảm.  
Cậu chàng có thể đó được đó là cơn cảm lạnh thông thường khi Hattori chạy vội trên những con đường mùa thu Nagoya với trang phục hè mỏng manh.  
\- Làm cách nào khỏi bệnh nhanh chóng đây !!_ Hattori làu bàu  
Sắp tới anh chàng còn phải luyện tập cho một giải đấu quan trọng. Hơn nữa còn phải đối mặt với kình địch của mình, anh chàng kiếm sĩ mang tên Okita Shoushi.

\- Cậu không sao chứ ?_ Cậu nhóc Conan lo lắng khi Hattori Heiji liên tục sục sùi vì căn bệnh cảm_ Có cần tôi làm gì không ?  
Hơn nửa năm ở lại nhà Hattori, lần đầu tiên nhóc Conan thấy cậu chàng này trong bộ dạng như vậy.  
\- Không cần đâu !!_ Hattori lắc đầu, hình như có vẻ mình đang sốt dần lên.  
Im lặng một chút, cậu chàng cảm thấy cũng không nên quá khách sáo với cậu nhóc kia. Dù gì bà phu nhân Shizuka cùng ngài cảnh sát trưởng vùng Osaka lại không có ở nhà. Còn cậu chàng thì mệt mỏi đến mức chẳng muốn rời khỏi giường.  
\- À…nếu được thì cậu lấy giúp tôi một ít thuốc !!  
Hattori nghĩ đến tủ thuốc nhỏ trong nhà của mình. Sau mà cậu ta lại có thể quên bén nó đi cơ chứ. Đúng là bệnh tật thường khiến con người ta lú lẫn đi mà.   
\- Được, chờ một chút !!_ Nhóc Conan nhìn Hattori lo lắng, gật đầu rồi quay lưng đi nhanh chóng.  
Hattori tặc lưỡi, cậu chưa kịp nói thêm gì thì người nọ đã rời mất. Trái với thái độ điềm đạm chỉnh chu thường ngày của Conan. Hattori phát hiện hôm nay cậu nhóc đó đột nhiên khẩn trương một cách kỳ lạ.

Ngẩng mặt nhìn trần nhà với những thanh gỗ chắn và vân uốn lượn đều màu đặc trưng trên lớp ván, Hattori nhẹ buông một hơi thở nóng ấm. Màu gỗ nâu trầm làm ngôi nhà của ngài cảnh sát trưởng trong càng đậm nét thành phố cổ Osaka hơn.  
Hattori chợt thoáng nhận ra, có một người bên cạnh như cậu nhóc Conan thật là tốt biết bao. Cậu ta có thể cho Hattori những gợi ý trong các vụ án, có thể chăm sóc Hattori mỗi khi cậu chàng bệnh, có thể thuyết phục bà Shizuka về những đề nghị nào đó không hợp lý, hay thường xuyên nhất là lắng nghe những điều mà Hattori muốn nói.  
Một mảnh ghép dường như cực kỳ hoàn hảo cho Hattori.  
« Nhóc con này, con đã mười bảy tuổi rồi, có phải cũng nên tìm một cô bạn gái rồi không »  
Lời nói của vợ ngài cảnh sát trưởng vang vọng bên tai cậu chàng thám tử nước da bánh mật.  
Thám tử điển trai vùng Osaka nhẹ nở một nụ cười. Bạn gái sao ? Giá mà cậu nhóc Conan kia có thể trở thành bạn gái mình thì tốt biết mấy nhỉ…

\- A~ mình nghĩ linh tinh cái gì thế này ?  
Hattori vỗ vỗ vào trán mình vài cái, cố xua đi những ý nghĩ xấu xa vừa xuất hiện. Nhóc Conan chỉ là một đứa trẻ, hơn nữa cậu ta còn là một đứa trẻ mọc ra từ một cái cây cơ mà. Sao lại có thể phát sinh những suy nghĩ không đứng đắn như thế với một đứa nhóc chứ.   
Nhưng mà…  
Cậu nhóc đó không phải là mọc ra từ cái cây « Lover » sao ?   
Bản thân cái cây đó là dùng để trồng ra một người yêu. Nếu như….Nếu như có thể kiên nhẫn chờ Conan lớn lên thêm một chút thì giữa hai người họ….  
Hattori nghĩ đến đây thì gò má vô thức ửng đỏ như những quả táo mọng chín trên cây.

\- Hattori, thuốc của cậu đây !_ Nhóc Conan quay lại với “thuốc” trên tay.  
Nhưng đó không phải là những viên thuốc nhộng hay lọ thuốc nhựa mà mọi người thường hay nhìn thấy. Nó cũng không phải là chai rượu thuốc giải cảm đặt nơi góc tủ thuốc mà mẹ cậu thường bảo ngài cảnh sát trưởng Osaka dùng khi ông bệnh cảm sau những lần đứng dưới mưa quá lâu để theo dõi tội phạm.  
\- Cái này …?  
\- Là lá cây bạc hà!  
Đó là một nhúm lá cây thảo dược dùng để trị bệnh cảm mà Hattori nghĩ Conan đã xin hoặc hái được nó từ đâu đó gần đây. Hattori thật sự chưa từng nghĩ đến trường hợp này.  
Phải rồi, cậu ta vốn dĩ là một cái cây mà. Cho dù có vẻ ngoài và tư tưởng như một con người thì bản chất cậu ta vẫn là một nhánh dây leo. Chẳng có gì bất ngờ khi Conan Edogawa mang một nắm lá bạc hà đến để chữa bệnh cho một ai đó. Với một cái cây thì thảo dược sẽ là chọn lựa chữa trị tốt hơn hẳn những thứ dược phẩm thông thường mà loài người sử dụng.  
Hattori nhẹ gật đầu, môi vẽ nên một nụ cười gượng gạo.  
………………………  
Đêm giáng sinh đã đến.  
Sau khi nhận phần quà từ chỗ cậu chủ lịch thiệp của mình, những người giúp việc trong ngôi nhà Hakuba lần lượt rời đi.  
Như thường lệ, mỗi năm dịp giáng sinh Hakuba Saguru sẽ cho họ ba ngày nghỉ phép. Những người giúp việc có thể quay trở về nhà hoặc dành thời gian cho ai đó mà họ quan tâm chứ không cần phải ở lại làm việc. Thức ăn sẽ được chuẩn bị sẵn trong tủ lạnh, quần áo cho ba ngày cũng sẽ được là ủi trước và tất nhiên ngôi biệt thự to lớn chỉ phải ngưng dọn dẹp trong ba ngày thôi. 

Hakuba ngồi lại trong căn phòng khách của ngôi biệt thự.   
Vẫn như mọi năm, bố của cậu- ngài chánh thanh tra trực thuộc bộ đón lễ giáng sinh tại trụ sở cảnh sát ở Nhật Bản. Sau cái chết của phu nhân, có lẽ thứ duy nhất mà ngài ấy làm tốt chính là lao đầu vào công việc. Thám tử London có thể hiểu được điều đó, trước mỗi niềm đau người ta thường tìm ai đó để oán hận hoặc gì đó để kiên trì làm.  
Hakuba Saguru được gửi sang Anh du học để có thể kế thừa những tinh hoa của kiến thức nên thời gian nói chuyện giữa họ hầu như cũng không nhiều. Những năm đầu tiên sang Anh, bà Bayya được nhận nhiệm vụ chăm sóc cho Hakuba, nhưng những năm sau đó Hakuba đề nghị bà ấy trở về Nhật Bản. Một mặt có thể quán xuyến mọi việc trong biệt thự nhà Hakuba, mặt khác có thể chăm lo sức khoẻ cho ngài thanh tra.

Điều đó dẫn đến hiển nhiên, trong căn biệt thự sang trọng của nhà Hakuba chỉ còn mình cậu ở lại.  
Ánh đèn vẫn được mở như thường khi, nhưng hôm nay cũng trở nên nhạt nhoà. Hoặc có thể chỉ có mình Hakuba là cảm nhận như vậy. Chương trình tin tức quen thuộc trên Tivi đã kết thúc, những vụ án mà Hakuba tham gia giải quyết dường như cũng đi vào guồng của nó.  
Mọi thứ bình yên tĩnh lặng đến mức hầu như cô tịch.  
Thám tử trẻ đặt chiếc cốc cà phê mà mình vừa uống xuống, mùa đông London năm nay sau bỗng trở nên lạnh lẽo hơn nhiều. Hay bởi vì Hakuba đã quá trong đợi với những ấm áp bên ngoài nhưng chẳng phải bông tuyết rơi kia. Chiếc điện thoại đặt trên bàn được chạm đầu ngón tay vào để mở nguồn nhưng vẫn là màn hình quen thuộc.  
Hôm nay không có bất kỳ cuộc gọi nhỡ này cả.   
\- Ding doong ! Ding doong !  
Hakuba chợt nhận ra mình đã mong đợi quá nhiều rồi. Đồng hồ quả lắc trên tường điểm hồi chuông thứ mười một.  
Hakuba muốn gọi thử cho một người, theo đúng lịch làm việc tại cửa hàng của hắn thì hôm nay hắn sẽ trực ca đêm. Nhưng trước đó bởi vì họ không nói chuyện với nhau nên Hakuba cũng chẳng biết Kid có được nghỉ vào hôm nay không. Cậu thám tử trở nên do dự.  
\- Có thể cậu ta đã xin ở lại đó trực !  
Hoặc cũng có thể hắn ra ngoài hẹn hò cùng cô gái hôm trước. Hakuba siết chặt nắm tay của mình lại. Khoảng cách giữa họ cứ thế xa dần kể từ buổi chiều hôm ấy, Hakuba không có gì để hỏi và Kid thì chẳng việc gì phải nói.  
Hoa tuyết bên ngoài cứ chậm rãi rơi…

Hakuba cầm lấy chiếc điện thoại rồi đứng dậy rời khỏi ghế, hướng về phía cầu thang sang trọng của sảnh chính. Nhịp bước chân vẫn đều đặn cho đên khi ai đó giữ lấy cổ tay Hakuba lại.  
Thám tử London chỉ mới bước được vài bước trên cầu thang.

\- Cậu định cứ thế mà lên phòng ngủ à ?  
Bàn tay ai đó đột nhiên giữ lấy cổ tay cậu giữa ánh đèn vàng ấm áp của ngôi biệt thự. Hắn đứng đó với bộ Vest trắng và nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc. Màu xanh chàm trong đôi mắt hướng về phía cậu thám tử chứa những dịu dàng.  
Không để Hakuba đáp lại câu hỏi đó, Kid búng tay một cái.  
\- Tách !!  
Trên chiếc bàn dài hiện ra một chiếc bánh kem khúc gỗ đáng yêu. Tiếp theo đó là một bữa tiệc khá đơn giản được trang trí ấm cúng với nến, ánh đèn và hoà. Món ăn cho đêm giáng sinh cũng chỉ là một đĩa tôm luộc trộn với Salad và dưa chuột. Một món đặc biệt khác trên bàn là gà tây nướng được nấu kèm với các loại rau củ như cà rốt, hành tây, cần tây và gia vị.  
Hakuba Saguru không biết vì sao Kid có thể chuẩn bị được những thứ này. Nhưng nhìn vào cánh gà màu cánh gián tuyệt đẹp cùng nước sốt hấp dẫn thì cậu có thể chắc chắn nó không phải thứ chuẩn bị sơ sài.  
Sau cùng là món bánh ngọt được gọi tên là trife – thứ tráng miệng phổ biến cho những bữa tiệc ở Anh quốc.

\- Đến đây nào ?!  
Kid kéo thám tử trẻ về ngồi lại ghế. Để những món ăn hấp dẫn trước mắt gần cậu hơn.  
Đầu tiên là ngạc nhiên, tiếp đó là ngượng ngùng, để rồi chìm dần trong hạnh phúc. Thứ hạnh phúc không dồn dập như bạn bất ngờ đón nhận một vận may mà chỉ êm ả trôi như con sông dài man mác.  
Một thời gian dài không nói chuyện khiến khoảng cách thân mật này càng đáng được trân trọng hơn. Trong lòng cậu thám tử cứ nhẹ râm ran như ai đó đang đốt lên những cây pháo nhỏ.  
Không biết từ lúc nào, họ quên mất trước đó từng giận dỗi nhau. Cũng có thể không phải là quên mất mà là không muốn nhắc đến chuyện đó làm gì. Cứ vô tình như câu chuyện ấy chưa từng xảy ra.

Hakuba và Kid cùng nhau dùng buổi tối.   
\- Thứ cuối cùng đây !  
Kid vẫy nhẹ cành hoa hồng trên bàn, che nó lại bằng chiếc khăn tay rồi phất lên để lộ một hộp quà được gói cẩn thận. Hoạ tiết vintage tuy đơn giản nhưng cũng vô cùng sang trọng làm nên sự thu hút của hộp quà.   
\- Mở nó ra đi !_ Kid đặt nó ở trước mặt Hakuba rồi chống tay lên cằm mỉm cười nhìn cậu.  
Vẫn lại lại nụ cười nửa miệng đầy đắc ý đó. Chân mày Hakuba khẽ chau lại một chút rồi giãn ra. Thám tử London từng chút tháo bỏ dây ruy băng được buộc trên món quà.

\- Một cây bút sao ?? _ Hakuba ngạc nhiên khi thấy thứ được gói trong món quà.  
Nó là một cây bút bằng bạc được chạm khắc tinh xảo. Hoạ tiết chú ngựa ở đầu nắp bút được mạ ánh lên thật đẹp với dòng chữ các điệu “Hakuro”. Hakuba có chút không hiểu nhưng cũng không tiện hỏi, có vẻ như “Hakuro” mang một ý nghĩa nào đó.  
Hakuba đã từng nhìn thấy nhiều loại bút hiện đại nên cậu có thể nhận ra thứ đặc biệt này ngay từ lần đầu tiên. Cây bút được phủ bạc sang trong với một đầu viết cảm ứng dùng trên các thiết bị điện tử, đầu còn lại là dùng để viết trên giấy thông thường. Đặc biệt dựa vào cấu trúc vỏ bên ngoài có thể thấy khả năng chịu va đập rất tốt. Loại bút này vô cùng tiện lợi để mang theo trong các phi vụ truy đuổi tội phạm.  
Như người ta vẫn thường nói “bảo kiếm tặng anh hùng, hồng phấn tặng giai nhân”.   
Đây quả là một chiếc bút cực kỳ phù hợp cho một thám tử.

\- Cậu thích nó chứ? _ Kid hỏi   
\- Tất nhiên_ Hakuba mỉm cười với chiếc bút trên tay_ Tôi sẽ giữ nó thật cẩn thận.  
Tốt lắm, kẻ ấy gật đầu hài lòng. Hắn đã dành một thời gian khá dài chuẩn bị nó để không làm cậu ta thất vọng. Câu nói này thật khiến Kid hài lòng.  
\- Vậy…còn quà giáng sinh của tôi đâu ??  
Người nọ hỏi khiến Hakuba bỗng giật mình.  
A…cậu ta đã quên mất đi rồi.  
Bởi vì mãi lo chuẩn bị quà giáng sinh cho mọi người mà Hakuba đã quên mất hắn.

Suốt hai tuần rồi giữa hai người họ cũng không có bất kỳ cuộc nói chuyện nào. Kid thường xuyên rời khỏi nhà còn Hakuba như bị cuốn xoáy vào những bài tiểu luận ở trường và những vụ án mạng của Scotland Yard. Hầu như cậu chàng đã nghĩ sẽ chẳng có buổi nói chuyện nào giữa cả hai.  
\- Không có sao ??_ Kid hỏi lại thêm một lần nữa  
\- Xin lỗi tôi quên mất !_ Hakuba nhìn hắn với vẻ mặt khó xử.  
Cậu chàng thám tử chẳng có thứ gì để tặng hắn vào lúc này.  
Hắn có chút không vui, nhưng rồi ngay sau đó đã lập tức thay đổi thái độ. Bên trong cái đầu tưởng chừng lạnh như băng đó chợt vụt qua điều gì đó.   
\- Hay chúng ta chơi một trò chơi nhé ?_ Kid đề nghị  
Hắn rồi khỏi chỗ ngồi của mình, đứng dậy tiến đến gần nơi Hakuba đang ngồi. Tựa hông vào thành bàn, Kid khoanh tay đứng nhìn Hakuba.  
\- Cậu biết trò nối chữ bằng tiếng Anh chứ ?_ Hắn từ tốn nói  
\- … Hakuba gật đầu  
\- Nếu như cậu thắng thì không cần tặng quà, còn nếu như tôi thắng tôi sẽ lấy một thứ gì đó trên người cậu.  
\- Ý cậu là một món đồ gì đó ?_ Hakuba hỏi lại để chắc chắn mình không rơi vào bất kỳ cái bẫy nào.  
Hắn không chỉ là một cái cây, gã này còn là một cái cây cực kỳ thông minh và thấu suốt.  
Và cậu không chỉ là một cậu con trai thiếu niên mà còn con thám tử nổi tiếng của London, con trai ngài chánh thanh tra trực thuộc bộ.

\- Đúng vậy !  
Kid gật đầu đáp, nó hoàn toàn là một « món đồ » theo đúng nghĩa đen như lời hắn nói.  
\- Cậu chắc chứ ?_ Thám tử trẻ nhếch mép cười._ Nó là tiếng Anh đấy.  
Hakuba ở London đủ lâu để khẳng định mình sẽ chiến thắng trong trò chơi này. Không phải quá tự mãn nhưng cậu không nghĩ là mình sẽ lúng túng trước bất kỳ từ tiếng Anh nào.  
\- Tôi chắc chắn !_ Kid đáp lại bằng một nụ cười nửa miệng tự tin và ngạo nghễ, như thể một gã ảo thuật gia chắc chắn đứa trẻ trước mắt sẽ thua cuộc trong trận đấu của mình.  
Và rồi Hakuba quyết định đồng ý.   
Thám tử thiếu niên đã sống ở London từ nhỏ, những từ ngữ tiếng Anh với cậu đã quá quen thuộc thì trò nối từ này chẳng là gì khó khăn cả.

\- Cậu có thể bắt đầu trước ! _ Kid lịch thiệp hướng tay về phía Hakuba như một lời mời lịch lãm từ một quý ông  
Rồi trò chơi của họ bắt đầu….  
\- Chistmas !  
\- Song !  
\- Grow !  
\- Win !  
\- N’  
\- Gì cơ ?? _ Hakuba giật mình khi nghe từ nối tiếp theo của Kid  
\- Nói là N’-_ Kid bình thản nhún vai_ Trong từ điển có từ ấy mà, nếu cậu không tin có thể tra thử.   
\- Cậu …gian lận?  
Hakuba chợt nhận ra mình vừa rơi vào một cái bẫy. Đó là chữ and trong Rock and roll, thường người ta sẽ viết là ‘n’ nhưng một vài trường hợp hiếm thấy nó có một cách viết khác là n’. Hakuba đã lướt qua nó cả ngàn lần nhưng phút chốc cậu đã quên mất nó.  
Kid- hắn ta chắc chắn đã tra từ này trước đó…  
\- Dấu phẩy…dấu phẩy…_ Hakuba trở nên lúng túng.  
Cậu không thể tìm ra một từ nào với khởi đầu bằng dấu phẩy cả, làm quái nào có từ quái dị đến thế chứ.  
Hàng trăm ngày từ vựng chạy qua trong đầu thám tử Lodnon nhưng mọi kết quả chỉ là một con số không tròn trĩnh.  
\- Năm…bốn…ba…._ Kid từ tốn đếm ngược như thể có đếm đến một ngàn thì người đối diện cũng không kịp nghĩ ra  
\- ….  
\- Hai…một…zero !!  
\- ‘s…_ Hakuba cố gắng nói nhưng nó đã muộn  
Người đối diện lại nở một nụ cười nửa miệng thêm lần nữa, nhưng giờ nó là nụ cười kiêu hãnh và tự mãn.  
\- Đã muộn rồi thám tử_ Hắn lắc đầu nói _ Cậu đã quá giờ rồi.  
Hakuba không mấy cam lòng dù sự thật không thể chối cả là cậu đã thua. Mặc dù thua một trò chơi mà mình là người có lợi thế hơn thì thật khó chấp nhận.   
Nhưng ở bất cứ hoàn cảnh nào thì thua vẫn là thua.  
\- Được rồi cậu thắng!_ Thám tử trẻ nói, giờ thì hắn có thể lấy một món đồ từ trên người cậu.  
Bất cứ thứ gì mà hắn muốn.  
\- Tốt lắm !_ Hăn gật đầu hài lòng.  
Tiếp đó Kid lấy trong ngực áo ra một viên kẹo nhỏ đưa cho Hakuba Saguru  
\- Tất nhiên tôi cũng có một món quà khích lệ cho người thua cuộc._ Kid nói_ Hãy ăn nó như một cách chia sẻ niềm vui chiến thắng với tôi.  
\- Được thôi !_ Hakuba đón lấy viên kẹo, bóc bỏ và cho nó vào miệng.  
Đó là một viên kẹo dâu ngọt lịm, không phải sở thích của Hakuba nhưng nó cũng không quá tệ.  
Thậm chí mùi vị có chút thơm.  
\- Um…mmm!  
Nhưng khi người kia còn mải mê thưởng thức vị ngọt của món kẹo thì Kid đã tiến lại gần.  
Tay hắn nhẹ nhàng mà ôm lấy eo cậu thám tử kia, kéo người nọ vào sát người mình rồi đột ngột đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn.  
Đó không phải là một nụ hôn bình thường mà đúng hơn là trò chơi đùa của những cánh môi. Tóm lấy ve vỡn trong sự ngỡ ngàng của đối phương để rồi chiếc lưỡi tinh ranh nhanh chóng lấy viên kẹo ra khỏi miệng cậu.  
Một sự phối hợp điêu luyện của mọi thứ mà Hakuba Saguru không thể ngờ tới.  
\- Và để tôi lấy thứ này từ trên người cậu nhé…!   
Hắn ma mị mút lấy cánh môi cậu thám tử trẻ trước khi rời đi.  
Kẻ ấy đã thành công lấy đi một món đồ vật trên người cậu thám từ trẻ, nhưng cùng lúc đó hắn cũng đã mang đi một thứ - nụ hôn đầu tiên của vị thám tử trẻ.  
……………………………………..  
Heiji nheo nheo mắt khi lắng nghe âm thanh phát ra từ phía chiếc điện thoại của cậu nhóc.  
Dạo gần đây cậu nhóc cứ liên tục nhấn nút bàn phím điện thoại để tạo ra những chuỗi âm thanh kỳ lạ. Heiji Hattori không am tường về âm nhạc lắm, nhưng cậu chàng có thể loáng thoáng nhớ mình đã nghe thấy nó ở đâu đó.  
Có vẻ như nó là một bài đồng dao, Heiji cũng không nhớ rõ nữa. Bình thường Hattori Heiji chỉ thích những điều liên quan đến án mạng chứ hiếm khi cậu ta chú ý đến âm nhạc.  
\- Này Conan, cậu không định đi tắm à?   
Hattori nói trong lúc đang lau khô tóc mình với chiếc khăn bông dày. Cũng đã khá lâu từ lúc Hattori từ bỏ thói quen tắm giúp nhóc Conan, cũng hạn chế lau tóc giúp cậu ta.   
Có lẽ là từ lúc Conan nói với cậu chàng thám tử Osaka là cậu nhóc có thể tự làm mấy việc đó. Hattori không phản đối, nhưng thật lòng có chút khó hiểu, nhất là khi cậu nhóc sinh ra từ cái cây đó đột nhiên chảy máu mũi mỗi khi tắm.   
Thói quen đọc sách cho Conan trước khi ngủ cũng vậy. Cậu nhóc này có vẻ còn biết nhiều điều hơn những thứ mà Hattori nói với cậu ta. Chỉ có một thói quen duy nhất mà đến giờ họ vẫn giữ đó là ngủ cùng nhau trên một chiếc giường.  
\- À …một chút nữa thôi. Cậu cứ ngủ trước đi ! _ Nhóc Conan nói, trong lúc mắt vẫn dán vào màn hình điện thoại với những nốt nhạc kỳ lạ.  
\- Cậu đang làm gì vậy ?_ Hattori ngồi trên giường hướng người về phía cậu bạn_ Đã bấm suốt mấy ngày nay rồi đấy.  
\- Tôi tình cờ nghe thấy một bài nhạc nên muốn tìm lại giai điệu của nó thôi._ Conan vẫn không ngước lên nhìn cậu bạn mình.  
Mối quan tâm của cậu nhóc chỉ còn lại chiếc điện thoại và những chuỗi âm thanh.  
Cậu ta muốn tìm ra giai điệu mà mình đã vô tình nghe được trên chiếc điện thoại đó.  
\- Giai điệu bằng nút nhấn điện thoại sao ? _ Hattori nhếch miệng cười_ Không phải là cậu đang muốn điều tra Pass điện thoại của ai đó chứ ?   
\- …_ Conan không nói gì chỉ lườm mắt nhìn Hattori một cái  
Người có có vẻ đoán được đối phương đang dỗi, liền tiến đến gần hơn. Lần này thì mang ý giúp đỡ.  
\- Đâu nào, đưa tôi xem. _ Hattori nhấc điện thoại ra khỏi tay của Conan rồi nhấn thử vào nút.  
Một vài âm thanh vang lên sau đó tạo thành một chuỗi nhạc, nhưng nó không phải thứ Conan cần tìm. Cậu ta mong chờ một thứ khác hơn.  
\- Đừng có nhấn linh tinh_ Nhóc Conan cố gắng với lấy chiếc điện thoại của mình_ Trả lại cho tôi.   
Cho đến khi đoạt lại được « báu vật » cậu ta lại tiếp tục dán mắt vào màn hình điện thoại. Ngón tay nho nhỏ lại liên tục nhấn nút vào bàn phím.  
Hattori chăm chú nghe, đó là những chuỗi âm thanh nối tiếp tương tự nhau. Giống như là một bản nhạc đồng quê nào đó .  
Heiji nhớ Kazuha từng nói trong lớp học của mình là thực vật rất thích âm nhạc, nhất là những bản nhạc thiền hay nhạc có âm thanh du dương chứ chúng hoàn toàn không thích nhạc rock.  
\- Này Conan , cậu thích âm nhạc thật à?_ Thám tử miền Tây cất giọng hỏi.  
\- Một chút. _ Người nọ đáp lại giọng bình thản như để làm bằng chứng cho việc mình đang làm.  
\- Vậy hát một đoạn cho tôi nghe thử đi !  
Nhóc Conan dừng tay, ngước lên nghìn cậu chàng nước da bánh mật trước mặt mình.  
Một chút im lặng trôi qua, có vẻ như là đang chờ đợi. Rối cũng đến lúc cậu ta ngượng ngùng cất giọng lên.  
\- « Bởi là nước trôi cùng một dòng chỉ thể nhìn ngàn duyên bước qua ~ Bởi là sóng reo cùng một giọng tiếng lòng chẳng chạm tới đất trời … » !!!  
Một đoạn xướng âm cực kỳ tệ.  
Đến Hattori cũng không ngờ nét kháu khỉnh đáng yêu và điển trai của cậu nhóc này lại hoàn toàn đối nghịch với giọng hát của cậu ta như vậy.  
Nó đã thật sự tệ đến mức không thể tệ hơn được nữa rồi.  
Nhưng phải khẳng định rằng khoa học đã đúng khi nói thực vật khá hứng thú với âm nhạc xung quanh chúng.  
Và không phải thực vật nào cũng tạo ra được âm nhạc.  
………………………………  
Kể từ sau nụ hôn đó, mối quan hệ giữa cả hai ngày càng gượng gạo.  
Hakuba cũng không rõ vì sao, chỉ là mỗi khi cậu nhìn thấy người kia thì cho dù trên mặt vẫn giữ nét điềm đạm quen thuộc nhưng tim đột nhiên đập hỗn loạn đến khó hiểu. Ngập tràn trong từng thời khắc suy nghĩ đều là hình ảnh của đối phương – ánh mắt của hắn, nụ cười của hắn và kể cả cái chạm môi mang đầy vị kẹo ngọt kia.  
Giữa hai người họ vẫn chưa có một lời nói rõ ràng, nhưng Hakuba có thể thấy một bước tiến vừa xảy ra giữa thám tử London và kẻ thần bí kia.  
Cậu dừng xe ven đường khi còn cách nhà một đoạn ngắn, trầm ngâm một chút rồi đưa tay vén lớp vải voan đang che phủ chiếc lẵng nhỏ bằng mây tre của mình.  
Phía bên trong đó là hai quả trứng Chocolate được vẽ trang trí thật đẹp, lần này thì Hakuba Saguru đã không quên quà phục sinh cho hắn.  
\- Cộc cộc !! _Vừa đúng lúc Hakuba đang suy nghĩ thì có tiếng gõ nhẹ vào cửa kính ô tô   
Là kẻ đó với nụ cười tươi tắn phản chiếu qua màu kính đen trong của cửa xe.  
Dưới ánh nắng chiều trông hắn nom thật đẹp.  
\- Hình như cậu đang về nhà nhỉ? Tôi có thể đi nhờ xe không?  
\- …._ Hakuba vô thức gật đầu.  
Hắn bước vào trong, như một thói quen ngồi bên cạnh ghế lái.  
Đêm giáng sinh đó, hắn có nói với cậu là không đến chỗ làm thêm nữa, bởi vì cảm thấy không phù hợp. Hakuba cũng không hỏi thêm nữa. Lần đầu tiên cậu thấy bản năng tò mò của một thám tử đột nhiên biết mất trong mình vào thời khắc ấy.  
Có thể là do chút ngại ngùng của cái chạm môi, có thể là cậu đang ngổn ngang với nhiều suy nghĩ khác, hay bởi vì điều ấy không hoàn toàn quan trọng với cậu.

Hakuba ngừng lại một chút rồi lấy lẵng nhỏ đưa về phía người kia. Không hề chần chừ cũng không lúng túng, cậu thám tử bình thản như thể nó là một món quà bình thường dành tặng một người bạn bình thường.  
\- Quà của cậu đấy..!_ Hakuba nói, miệng vẻ lên một nụ cười lịch lãm  
\- Tôi có thể mở nó ra xem chứ ?   
\- Tất nhiên.

Người nọ chậm rãi nhấc mảnh khăn voan lên khỏi lẵng, rồi nâng quả trứng xinh đẹp với hoạ tiết Vintage được cách điệu vẽ trên đó. Không quá loè loẹt cũng chẳng quá khoa trương, nó tinh tế một cách đầy đơn giản.  
Và chú ý một chút có thể nhìn thấy có vẻ như nhưng hoạ tiết ấy đang tạo thành một ký tự nào đó.  
\- Ý nghĩa của chúng ta gì vậy ? _ Kid tựa khuỷ tay vào hộp tì tay giữa hay người ngước mắt nhìn người kia.  
\- Qùa lễ phục sinh thôi !  
Hakuba bình thản đáp lại lời người nọ.  
\- Haizz~~!_ Kid nhàm chán tựa người vào thành ghế _ Tôi còn tưởng nó là một món quà đặc biệt nhân ngày hôm nay chứ?  
\- Nhân ngày hôm nay ??_ Thám tử London chau mày tò mò, vừa đúng lúc xe cậu dừng trước ngôi biệt thự của mình  
Nhân ngày hôm nay ? Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt gì giữa hai người họ sao? Là kỷ niệm một tháng hay kỷ niệm một năm ? Đều không phải mà…  
\- Là 234 ngày từ lúc chúng ta gặp nhau lần đầu tiên đấy !!  
Hakuba Saguru nghe thấy không khỏi phì cười. So với lễ kỷ niệm ngày thứ hai trăm ba mươi bốn thì không phải lễ Phục Sinh là một ngày lễ lớn hơn nhiều sao.  
Hai trăm ba mươi bốn ngày – hắn ta đã đếm từng ngày họ ở bên cạnh nhau ư?  
Thời gian trôi qua nhanh như gió thổi bên ngoài khung cửa sổ. Mới đó mà đã …  
Mới đó…  
“Dù sao cũng chẳng mất mát gì trong mười bảy ngày ngoại trừ nước, đất và một cái chậu cây. Hơn nữa sau ba trăm ngày nó cũng sẽ chết đi và biến mất còn gì.   
Đến lúc ấy không chừng cậu đã hết thúc kỳ nghỉ và quay trở về London để tiếp tục việc du học của mình.”

Những suy nghĩ về lần đầu tiên cầm túi hạt giống trên tay bỗng lướt qua trong đầu cậu thám tử trẻ.  
Ba trăm ngày…  
Nếu như những điều trên mảnh ghi chú đặt trong túi hạt giống đó nói đúng thì giữa họ chỉ còn có 66 ngày ở cạnh nhau nữa mà thôi.


	8. Chap 8 : Thành quả

Chap 8 : Thành quả   
…………………………..  
Đó là một ngày khi Hattori nghe thấy một cuộc gọi kỳ lạ.  
Một dãy số chưa hề được lưu tên hiện lên trên màn hình điện thoại nhưng cậu nhóc lại không có ở phòng.   
Chuông điện vẫng reeng và Hattori Heiji nhấn nút nghe cuộc gọi.   
Hattori ít khi đặt sự nghi ngờ với những người thân bên cạnh mình nhưng với trực giác của một thám tử giỏi, cậu nhiều lần nhìn thấy những cử chỉ mờ ám của cậu nhóc bên cạnh mình.Những cuộc gọi lén lút, những câu nói vô tình bật ra về thân thế bí ẩn của cậu nhóc ở cùng nhà. Tất cả mọi thứ đưa đến hành động nghe điện thoại của Hattori.   
Nhưng khi cậu nhấc máy thì đầu dây bên kia lại hoàn toàn im lặng. 

Không có âm thanh gì được cất lên, kể cả tiếng thở. Hattori kiên nhẫn đợi, một phút, hai phút rồi ba phút trôi qua.  
Vẫn là sự im lặng kỳ lạ đó…  
“Moshi moshi !! Ai đầu dây vậy ạ?”  
Cho đến khi sự kiên nhẫn của Hattori đến giới hạn, cậu chàng cất tiếng hỏi. Liền lập tức sau đó, cuộc gọi được ngắt.  
“Hừm !!!”   
Thám tử trẻ vùng Osaka chau mày nhìn vào màn hình.  
Chàng thám tử mở khoá điện thoại và lướt qua những chi tiết viền bên ngoài của lớp vỏ điện thoại.  
Đây không phải chỉ đơn giản là một cuộc gọi nhầm số, mà nó còn là một bí mật đang được che giấu.  
Mà điều đâu tiên trong đó chính là…đây không phải điện thoại của nhóc Conan. Hattori có thể biết được điều đó rõ hơn ai hết vì có 1 lần cậu đã vô tình để lại một dấu vết đặc biệt trên chiếc điện thoại của Conan mà không để cho cậu nhóc ấy biết. Và may mắn thay, giờ đây nó trở thành bằng chứng hùng hồn hơn bao giờ hết.

“A..Hattori !!”  
Nhóc Conan ngạc nhiên khi thấy Hattori trong phòng, trên tay lại còn đang cầm chiếc điện thoại của minh   
Gương mặt cậu nhóc thoáng lo lắng. Tuy đó chỉ là biểu cảm thoáng qua nhưng đủ rõ rệch để Heiji Hattori nhận thấy một điều bất thường.

“Lúc nãy có ai đó gọi đến, nhưng nghe máy lại không nói gì, thật kỳ lạ. Cậu xem số điện thoại có phải của mấy cậu bạn gần nhà không?”  
Hattori nói như thể mình chẳng nhận ra điều gì kỳ lạ, thám tử trẻ quay mặt màn hình chiếc điện thoại về phía cậu nhóc đang đứng đối diện mình.  
“À không phải, chỉ là gọi nhầm số đó mà…!”   
Conan đáp, có một chút gượng gạo.  
Thật khó có thể giữ được bình tĩnh khi cái thóp của cậu nhóc đang nằm trên tay của một người mà theo một cách nào đó đã “trồng nên cậu ta”.  
“Lạ thật, tôi lại thấy nó lưu trong danh bạ mà không có tên, còn được lưu trong quay số nhanh…!”  
Heiji Hattori nói  
Cậu thám tử trẻ có biết thỉnh thoảng một số người sẽ lưu tên người đặc biệt vào danh bạ của mình mà không lưu kèm tên, như vậy mỗi khi cần gấp có thể gọi ngay được, nhưng khi “người ấy” gọi đến thì trên màn hình sẽ chỉ là một dãy số bình thường như một cuộc gọi lạ.  
Tất nhiên Hattori chưa đủ thời gian để vượt qua rào cản mật khẩu của cậu nhóc để biết được những sự thật cất giấu bên trong đó, nhưng Hattori Heji – cậu thám tử miền Tây Osaka – thừa thông minh để dựng lên một vài cái bẫy nho nhỏ cho người đối diện.

“A, chắc là do bấm nhầm linh tinh ấy mà..!”  
Nhóc Conan cười cười đáp lại, vài giọt mồ hôi bắt đầu xuất hiện trên trán cậu ta.  
“Vậy à, để anh xoá cho nhé.. »  
Hattori nhanh chóng đáp.  
Chiếc điện thoại tưởng như được đưa trả về chỗ của cậu nhóc đột nhiên chuyển hướng nằm lại trong lòng bàn tay của Heiji Hattori.   
« Để tôi tự xoá được rồi… »  
Conan vươn tay ý muốn lấy lại điện thoại của mình.  
Conan Edogawa đang lúng túng, điều đó giải thích vì sao cậu nhóc dễ dàng sa bẫy. Có vẻ như điều gì đó rất lớn đang tác động đến cậu ta khiến cậu ta phần nào mất đi sự mẫn tiệp vốn có. Là do cuộc gọi vừa rồi, hay do người đã phát hiện ra cuộc gọi bất thường ấy.   
« Nhóc con đã bấm linh tinh sao lại biết cách xoá chứ, để anh nào. »  
Thám tử điển trai vùng Osaka khẳng định thêm một lần nữa, ngón tay bắt đầu khởi động điện thoại mà mình đang giữ. Dừng lại một chút, Hattori nhìn cậu nhóc.  
« Pass của em là gì nhỉ ? »   
Nhóc Conan yên lặng, chỉ là một câu nói nhưng cậu bé đã dường như thấu rõ mọi vấn đề. Hattori có thể bộc trực, nóng nảy hoặc dễ dàng rơi vào bẫy nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là Hattori không biết cách áp người khác vào chân tường. Nhất là khi họ đang nói dối hoặc cố che dấu một điều gì đó.   
« Là… »   
« Conan, cậu đang nói dối đúng ko ? » 

Hồi ức về lần nói chuyện đó với cậu nhóc Conan kết thúc bằng một câu hỏi mà đến giờ vẫn còn âm vang trong tâm trí cậu.  
Thằng bé đang che giấu điều gì và thân thế thật của nó là ai ?  
Hattori bắt đầu suy nghĩ mông lung về những điều mà mình đã làm. Liệu việc mà cậu đã làm có phải là sai lầm hay không ? Tại sao Hattori có thể lơ là mọi chuyện như thế. Cậu chàng hầu như chẳng có một chút phòng bị nào đối với tên nhóc con đột nhiên đến ở nhà mình này. Thậm chí thay vì đề phòng , Hattori thậm chí còn luôn ra sức bảo vệ cậu ta.   
Chỉ lần là một cuộc gọi, cho dù là đang ở nhà hay đang ở hiện trường vụ án, cậu chàng đều lập tức có mặt. 

« Hattori …Bế giúp tôi lên, tôi muốn xem ! »  
Câu nói của nhóc con đưa cậu thám tử điển trai nước da màu mật ong rời khỏi những suy nghĩ của mình mà quay về thực tại. Họ đang đứng trên một đài quan sát của thành phố, đối diện một chiếc kính viễn vọng khá to. Hattori đã đến đây nhiều lần, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên thám tử trẻ đến cùng với cậu nhóc này. Đuổi theo những điều bí ẩn luôn là niềm sai mê của các thám tử và không dễ dàng gì để từ bỏ nó.

Conan chăm chú nhìn vào kính viễn vọng mà không chú ý đến người đang nhìn chằm chằm vào phía sau gáy của mình. Khoảng cách gần khiến Hattori có thể nhìn thấy rõ hơn chiếc cổ thanh mảnh cùng làn da trắng mịn màng của cậu nhóc. Nó thực sự đẹp hơn Hattori nghĩ rất nhiều với đuôi tóc buông nhẹ khẽ đung đưa theo từ cử động của cậu nhóc. Chiếc gáy trắng mịn như thể một lớp kem chesse trắng mịn được phủ lên cốc trà sữa thơm ngọt khiến Hattori không nhịn được muốn chạm môi mình lên đó thử. Chỉ là một cái chạm môi khe khẽ như thể bạn đang thưởng thức món tráng miệng ngon lành được bày ra trước mắt.  
Thám tử trẻ cúi người đến gần hơn nữa…

« Vù … ! »  
Đột nhiên một cơn gió thổi qua làm rơi chiếc nón quen thuộc mà Hattori đang đội. Chiếc nón bị cơn gió mang đi một đoạn ngắn.  
« A… »  
Hattori vô thức bật lên âm thanh.  
Cậu nhóc đang được bế lên cao ấy cũng quay lại nhìn, hướng tầm mắt theo ánh mắt mà Hattori Heiji đang nhìn. Bên dưới sàn cách đó không xa là chiếc mũ mà Heiji Hattori thường đội.  
“Tôi đi nhặt mũ …!”  
Thám tử miền Tây Osaka nói rồi vội vã chạy đi về phía chiếc nón.

Nhưng thứ cậu chàng muốn nhặt lấy không chỉ là chiếc nón gắn bó với mình từ nhỏ, mà còn là chút xấu hổ vừa đánh rơi khi vô tình muốn hôn lên gáy cậu nhóc đáng yêu kia.  
Cầm chiếc nón trong tay, Hattori hít nhẹ một hơi để cân bằng tâm trí. Có lẽ việc phải nhịn đói để sẵn đuổi vụ án và việc liên tục xâu chuỗi những tình tiết rời rạc mà hung thủ để lại đã khiến cậu chàng có những suy nghĩ thật kỳ quái.  
Hattori tự nhủ rồi quay lại chỗ kính viễn vọng khi nãy mình đứng. Nhưng lạ kỳ thay người đứng bên cạnh đó đã biến mất tự lúc nào. Không một tung tích như thể cậu ta đã bốc hơi đi vậy…  
“Conan!! Conan !!!”  
Heiji Hattori hoảng hốt nhìn quanh, luôn miệng gọi.  
Không hề có sự hồi đáp nào, cũng không biêt là người nọ đã đi đâu.

“Reeng …reeng …!”  
Chiếc điện thoại trong túi quần của Hattori đột nhiên rung lên, một cuộc gọi đến từ cậu nhóc ở cùng nhà vừa biến mất cách đây không lâu.  
“Hattori …! Tôi trong thấy một kẻ khả nghi chạy về hướng đài quan sát Abeno Harukas.”  
“Bíp…bíp…bíp…!”  
“Conan…Conan…CONAN…!!”  
Liền sau đó là chuỗi âm thanh đứt quãng của tín hiệu điện thoại.  
Hattori cắn môi cho điện thoại trở lại vào túi quần, dù không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nhưng nếu cậu nhóc kia đang gặp nguy hiểm thì dù cho cách cả vòng Trái Đất thám tử nổi danh Osaka cũng sẽ chạy đến bên cậu.  
“ Cậu nhất định không được có vấn đề gì cho đến khi tôi đến đấy nhé, Conan”  
Ánh mắt Heiji đanh lại rồi đứng bật dậy nhanh chân chạy đi…  
……………………………  
“Oáp ~!”  
KID ngáp dài tỉnh giấc trên chiếc giường quen thuộc.  
Theo một thói quen, hắn lăn người sang ôm người bên cạnh.   
Kể từ lúc hắn và Hakuba đến London, thám tử trẻ đã chuẩn bị cho KID một căn phòng riêng để nghỉ ngơi vì biệt thự của nhà cậu ta ở đây khá rộng. Nhưng thỉnh thoảng hắn vẫn sẽ lén sang đây vào lúc giữa đêm để ôm lấy thám tử London đang say ngủ trên chiếc giường rộng. Hắn thích mùi hương tự nhiên của sữa tắm thơm thơm trên người cậu, thích sự mát lạnh của làn da mịn màng, thích cả những ấm áp từ nhịp thở đều đặn và hơn hết hắn thích cảm giác bình yên khi dụi đầu vào lồng ngực với nhịp tim liên hồi gõ nhịp bối rối vì hắn.

Nhưng hôm nay lại không như những hôm trước…  
“ Trống trải?”  
Khi hắn quay sang thì trên giường rộng chỉ có một chiếc gối lông vũ quen thuộc  
“Riing riing ~”  
Vừa đúng lúc điện thoại hắn đổ chuông, một cuộc gọi quốc tế chuyển đến.  
“Alo !!”  
“Xin chào ~ cậu còn đang ngủ đấy à ?”  
KID lập tức nhận ra cái giọng ngọt ngào đáng ghét kia là của ai.  
Tim hắn nhảy hẫng lên một nhịp, cảm giác như đối phương đang ngồi rất gần rồi từng chút thì thầm vào tai hắn đầy dụ hoặc.  
“Cậu đi đâu vậy, mới sáng sớm mà?”  
KID kéo cái gối nằm của người bên cạnh ôm vào lòng, cảm thấy hương thơm của cậu ta đang hiện hữu thật rõ vào lúc này.  
“Tôi có việc phải về Nhật gấp để xử lý, đã dặn quản gia chuẩn bị mọi thứ cho cậu rồi nên ngoan ngoãn mà ở nhà nhé!”  
“Nhưng khi nào cậu mới về …?”  
“Việc đó cũng chưa biết chắc, nhưng chắc sẽ không lâu đâu. Vậy nhé, tôi có việc phải làm rồi, tạm biệt.”  
“Này ~”  
KID chưa nói hết cậu thì đầu dây bên kia đã ngắt máy mất rồi.  
“ Không lâu”- không lâu là bao lâu chứ. Chưa gì đã tắt máy mất rồi, hắn còn muốn nói chuyện với cậu ta thêm một chút nữa cơ. Gần cả năm ở cạnh thám tử London đó rồi mà chỉ mới hôn cậu ta có một lần, còn là nụ hôn do mình lừa được mới có, với hắn như thế thật chẳng đủ một chút nào 

KID nhăn nhó khó chịu ôm chiếc gối mềm rồi nằm lăn xuống giường, lần đầu tiên từ lúc gặp nhau đến giờ hắn phải ở xa Hakuba như vậy. Cảm giác như thế những ngày sắp tới sẽ trôi qua dài vô tận, và hắn thực sự rất nhớ cậu ta.  
………………………………  
KID đang ngủ say trên chiếc giường đệm mềm mại quen thuộc của mình thì nghe có tiếng nước róc rách chảy thật khẽ.  
Âm thanh đẹp như tiếng chuông ngân ai đó nhẹ gõ lên từng nhịp để đánh thức hắn dậy. Ánh đèn pha lê trong phòng nhẹ ngả màu tựa hồ phủ một lớp mật ong ngọt ngào trong căn phòng. Hắn chống tay ngồi dậy hướng mắt về phía những âm thanh kia phát ra.  
Có vẻ như cậu thám tử tóc nâu vàng kia đã trở về, KID thầm đoán như vậy bởi vì căn phòng này ngoại trừ hắn ra thì chỉ có cậu thám tử kia là được phép bước vào.  
Đi về phía phòng tắm đang bật đèn, hắn dự định gõ cửa hỏi xem có phải là người nọ hay không thì phát hiện cửa phòng tắm hoàn toàn không được khoá lại.

Một sự bất cẩn không đáng có nhưng rất phù hợp với mong đợi của KID vào lúc này. Liếc mắt qua khe hở hắn có thể thấy một làn da trắng mịn màng đang thấp thoáng sau những bọt bong bóng nghịch ngợm. Mùi hương sữa tắm dễ chịu lập tức xộc vào mũi hắn, hắn đã nghe thấy nó rất nhiều lần rồi.   
Khoé môi hắn lại vô thức mà vẽ nên một nụ cười nửa miệng gian tà.  
Trong phòng khách, tại bàn làm việc, trên xe mui trần và kể cả ở trên giường mùi hương này đều đã được ngửi qua nên hoàn toàn không thể nhầm lẫn với một ai khác. Liệu có thể là ai khác người trừ vị thám tử kiêu ngạo kia cơ chứ.

KID đẩy nhẹ cửa phòng tắm đế tiến vào trong.  
Phía sau bức rèm che là dáng người của một cậu thiếu niên trẻ tuổi, có vẻ như cậu ta đang chậm rãi ngâm mình trong bồn tắm.  
Tiến gần về phía bồn tắm hơn, hắn đưa tay nhẹ kéo chiếc rèm trắng qua một bên để nhìn thật rõ người kia.  
Cậu thiếu niên thám tử tài hoa đang trầm lặng mà ngâm mình, đôi mắt màu trà Bá Tước cứ thể khép lại sau hàng mi cong, mặc kệ những lọn tóc nâu vàng vì hơi nước mà rũ xuống ôm lấy gương mặt điển trai.

Hakuba Saguru đã từng giúp hắn thay quần áo, hắn cũng đã từng nhìn thấy qua cơ thể của người nọ những khi cả hai thân mật bên nhau. Nhưng lần này lại là một trải nghiệm hoàn toàn khác biệt. Đối phương hoàn toàn không phòng bị mà thanh tỉnh ngồi trước mặt hắn trong làn nước thanh trong. KID cố giữ bình tĩnh nhưng có thể cảm nhận tim mình đập nhanh như muốn vỡ ra.  
Hắn tự trấn an mình, dù bản thân biết rõ mọi lời nói của lý trí đều trở nên sáo rỗng và lố bịch trước trái tim.

Vào thời khắc này, trước mắt hắn chỉ có sự hiện hữu của cậu thám tử tóc nâu vàng này thôi. Tâm trí hắn chỉ có thể không ngừng mơ hồ mà tiến gần hơn nữa về phía đối phương  
“Hakuba…!”

Hắn khẽ gọi tên người kia, những ngón tay chạm nhẹ vào chiếc cằm thanh tú của Hakuba, như thể đang chạm đến một viên kim cương lấp lánh và cao quý nhất.  
Người nọ dần mở mắt ra, ngẩm đầu lên nhìn hắn.  
Rồi không biết vì sao, vì điều gì mà hắn trở nên mất kiểm soát chính mình. Cứ thế mà cuối xuống hôn phớt lên cánh môi hồng tinh tế của người kia.  
Môi người nọ vì ướt hơi nước mà trở nên mềm hơn, lạnh hơn khi được áp lên môi hắn.

Nhịp thở cậu thám tử vẫn đều đặn, có thể là đang nóng hơn bình thường, nhưng làm sao hắn biết được điểu đó đây khi mà chính gương mặt hắn cũng đang nóng lên như thế.  
KID kết thúc nụ hôn thứ hai trong đời mình, có thể không ngọt ngào bằng nụ hôn đầu của hắn, tuy nhiên đây thực sự cũng là một nụ hôn khó quên.

Những ngón tay tên ảo thuật gia lại lướt vội đến cánh môi người nọ, đối phương không có phản kháng, mặt đỏ hồng như đang phân vân điều gì đó.  
Đột nhiên nói..  
“Một lần nữa, hôn tôi…thêm lần nữa”  
Kẻ đối diện được thể nhếch mép cười, cúi xuống hôn Hakuba như lời yêu cầu của vị thám tử, nhưng lần này là một nụ hôn hoàn toàn khác biệt

Đầu tiên hắn dùng lực rất nhẹ để cho môi mình chỉ ngậm nhẹ trên đôi môi Hakuba.Từng chút từng chút khiến đối phương hưởng thụ sự dịu dàng hết mực của mình, tiếp đó là một nụ cười ám chỉ một cách tinh tế rằng mình đã sẵn sàng nâng trải nghiệm lên một tầm cao mới. Những ngón tay hắn đỡ lấy gương mặt cậu chàng thám tử tóc nâu vàng điển trai.  
Hắn chậm rãi khóa môi để môi dưới của Saguru Hakuba nằm giữa hai môi mình. Sau đó nhẹ nhàng lướt đầu lưỡi trên môi dưới của đối phương. Một hành động thật trơn tru để sự tiếp xúc chỉ diễn ra chưa đến một giây. Người kia theo phản ửng rụt rè đáp lại hắn.  
KID tiến tới với nụ hôn kiểu Pháp, ranh ma giữ lưỡi chuyển động và chỉ đụng chạm nhẹ. Đầu tiên hắn chỉ trượt chậm lưỡi vào miệng người. Bắt đầu bằng cách đặt lưỡi hắn phía bên trên lưỡi Saguru Hakuba, rồi tiếp đó là bất ngờ xoay lưỡi mình quanh lưỡi người kia. Lưỡi cậu thám tử London cũng đang phản hồi lại hành động của hắn.  
Một nụ hôn lãng mạn khi hắn có ý chạm nhẹ vào lưỡi người kia và chờ đợi đối phương cũng chạm lại mình.

.……………………………..  
Hakuba Saguru trở về nhà sau chuyến đi ngắn về Nhật cách đây không lâu. Cậu chàng tự cảm thấy có lỗi khi đột nhiên bỏ mặc KID ở London mà rời đi. Cho dù đó là một chuyến đi không mong muốn, nhưng cậu không thể ngồi đây mà chờ ngày thứ 300 đến. Vì thế cho dù có phải là cơ hội không thì đều phải thử.   
Đó cũng là lý do vì sao cậu nôn nao suốt cả tuần lễ ở lại Nhật. Chỉ tiếc rằng người ta thường nói “khi bạn trong chờ một điều gì đó, bạn hiếm khi nào trông thấy nó”. Hakuba trở về Nhật và bay lại sang Anh nhưng không mang theo tí chút manh mối nào.  
Mối liên lạc giữa thám tử London và người bạn tặng cậu những hạt giống “grow a lover” kia chỉ là sự liên lạc một chiều. Cậu hoàn toàn không thể nào tìm thấy cậu ta cho dù có cố bỏ công nhiều đến thế nào. Ngay cả khi dùng đến sự hỗ trợ từ lực lượng cảnh sát của bố cậu hay là những nhân viên và tài liệu đặc biệt trong phòng nghiên cứu.

Hakuba rời khỏi chiếc xe mui trần với gương mặt có chút lãnh đạm, những người hầu trong nhà dường như cũng quá quen thuộc với điều này nên không một ai lên tiếng.  
Họ thừa biết khi cậu chủ trẻ tuổi của mình lẳng lặng về nhà với nét đăm chiêu nào đó thì bất kỳ lời nói nào cũng sẽ trở thành tiếng ồn ào khó chịu. Và họ chẳng dại dột làm phiền đến sự suy tư của cậu ấy.

Hakuba cứ thế đi vào nhà rồi lên thẳng phòng KID. Cậu muốn ghé sang nhìn hắn một chút trước khi trở về phòng và trói mình trong những suy luận.  
Khi thám tử Hakuba đẩy cửa vào, cậu thấy KID đang ngủ say trên chiếc giường mình.

Chỉ là một chiếc áo thun trắng rộng để lộ xương quai xanh nhưng người kia lại trông vô cùng dụ hoặc. Bộ dáng vừa ngây thơ lại vừa mang nét tinh ranh khiến người ta trông thấy không khỏi cong môi vẽ lên một nụ cười. Có thể là bởi vì vóc người mảnh khảnh khiến người khác liên tưởng đến tên trộm vặt điển trai trong câu chuyện Aladin, có thể vì bộ dáng nằm vô tình mời gọi của hắn, cũng có thể là vì hắn là người duy nhất đến hiện tại khiến tim Hakuba Saguru lỗi nhịp.  
Thám tử trẻ tóc nâu vàng tiến đến bên cạnh giường nhẹ chạm tay vào môi người nọ.  
Thật mềm mại và mịn màng.  
Cậu dừng lại một chút để âu yếm nhìn người nọ.

“Tôi đếm đến ba, nếu như cậu không phản đối thì tôi sẽ hôn cậu đấy”  
Thám tử trẻ nói trong lúc thích thú nhìn ngắm gương mặt người kia.  
“Một…Hai….”  
Hakuba cố ý đếm thật chậm nhưng cũng thật khẽ   
“Ba”  
Cho đến tiếng đếm thứ ba ngân lên mà không có phản ứng nào từ người đang say ngủ, Hakuba cúi người chạm nhẹ vào môi người kia  
Không có phản ứng…  
Lần đầu tiên Hakuba chủ động “tấn công” một ai đó. 

Và sự nhân nhượng chính là lời đồng tình rõ ràng nhất của việc chấp nhận bị đối phương chiếm tiện nghi.  
Nếu đã có một lần thì tại sao lại không có thêm một lần nữa?  
Dù sao thì người bạn cùng phòng đang say ngủ này cũng không biết, một lần hay hai lần thì nó cũng chẳng khác nhau kia mà.  
Cậu chàng chuẩn bị cho một điều đặc biệt hơn, Hakuba Saguru nhẹ nhàng vừa hôn vừa mút lấy môi đối phương  
Bất chợt cậu bị người nọ đảo lại ấn xuống giường.

“Cậu làm như vậy là không fair-play đấy nhé”  
Hắn chống tay xuống giường đối mặt người nọ với cái nhếch mép đầy ranh mãnh.  
Hakuba khẽ giật mình, cậu chàng có thể thấy được ý cười và sự đắc thắng trong ánh mắt hắn.  
Cũng phải thôi, rõ ràng là biết KID đang ngủ, sao có thể trả lời được. Đây không phải là cố tình muốn hôn trộm hắn hay sao.  
Một nụ hôn vụng trộm từ cậu thám tử London luôn làm mọi thứ trong quang minh chính đại.

“Nói tôi nghe, mấy hôm nay cậu về Nhật làm gì”  
Nhìn thấy nét ngượng ngùng của người kia, hắn hào phóng chuyển đề tài thăm hỏi.  
Thám tử điển trai này đã bỏ rơi hắn suốt tuần lễ để làm gì ở Nhật đây.  
“Tôi muốn tìm một người bạn cũ”  
“Bạn cũ??”  
“Nhưng không tìm được cậu ấy, cũng không có cách nào liên lạc”

Hakuba Saguru thành thật nói, cậu chẳng có cách nào tìm thấy cậu bạn kỳ lạ bắt nguồn cho túi hạt giống trồng người yêu kia  
Giữa thám tử London và cậu ta dường như chỉ là sự liên lạc một chiều mà thôi.  
“ Tôi chả có cách nào tìm thấy cậu ta giữa biển người Nhật Bản”  
Hakuba thở dài đầy bất lực, đôi hàng mi lấp ló dưới những lọn tóc nâu vàng tựa hổ phách khẽ lay động theo từng cái chớp mắt.  
Tóc cậu ta khẽ rũ xuống giường đầy mê hoặc.  
KID đặc biệt thích mái tóc của cậu ta, mềm mượt và sáng dịu dàng như màu trăng giữa đêm đen.  
“Reeng reeng ~”  
Vừa lúc đó có tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên phá vỡ cái không gian tĩnh lặng vốn có của căn phòng.

…………………………  
Heiji chỉ nhớ cậu nghe thấy một tiếng súng nổ chát chúa trước khi lao về phía Conan.  
Giữa một màu xám xịt bụi khói và tiếng người la ó đến chói tai của những người dân quanh đó, thứ duy nhất hiện hữu trong tâm trí cậu thám tử Osaka chỉ là làm cách nào bảo vệ đối phương.  
Nhật Bản vốn dĩ là một đất nước bình yên nhưng cũng là nơi vô cùng nguy hiểm, những tên sát nhân hàng loạt, khu rừng tự tử với oán khí ngập tràn, Nhật Bản đáng sợ lắm nên chỉ cần một cái xoay lưng là người mình yêu đã trở thành tro bụi.

Mùi bùn đất hoà lẫn với mùi mồ hôi khi thám tử trẻ chạy một quãng dài xộc lên trước mũi, nhưng Hattori lại chẳng hề bận tâm đến những điêu đó.  
“Conan !!”  
Tiếng gọi cất lên từ cuống họng khô khốc đặc sánh giọng Osaka.

Qủa bom trong toà nhà ấy phát nổ, một mảnh lớn ghim vào bụng Hattori. Xuyên qua lớp áo thun len màu xám tro mà cậu thám tử Osaka thường mặc, để lại một màu đỏ tươi loang lỗ trên bụng áo. Hattori không phải lần đầu bị thương nhưng là lần đầu bị thương nặng đến vậy.  
Hình ảnh trước mắt Hattori mờ dần mờ dần, giống như ai đó dùng một lớp vải lụa voan mỏng phủ lên người cậu con trai cảnh sát trưởng. Bên tai cậu thám tử miền Tây tài hoa chỉ còn lại âm thanh ong ong không rõ ràng.  
Đầu óc cậu trở nên choáng váng đi tự lúc nào.  
Ký ức như những mảng hỗn độn không ngừng xen vào nhau thành một cuộn phim chậm ngay trước mắt  
………………………..Fashback……………………….  
“Này Conan, hay là cậu mang cái này vào đi “  
Hattori cúi người đưa chiếc bùa mình vẫn hay mang cho cậu nhóc ngồi đang đứng bên cạnh mình.  
Tối qua con trai ngài cảnh sát trưởng có một giấc mơ kỳ lạ. Thám tử Osaka hiếm khi mộng mị, nếu có, nó thường chỉ là một điềm báo chẳng lành nào chợt đến.   
Giấc mơ đêm qua là về những người mà Hattori chưa từng thấy lầy nào. Những kẻ lạ mặc với trang phục đen tuyền toàn thân. Ánh sáng nhá nhem của không gian khiến Heiji Hattori không tài nào thấy được mặt bọn chúng, chỉ có mùi thuốc lá nồng nặc của một kẻ nào đó trong số chúng xông lên nồng nặc.  
Hattori cảm thấy khó thở, có thể là bởi mùi khói thuốc lá của một tên trong bọn chúng cũng có thể là mùi sát khí tử thần của ánh mắt chúng chọc thẳng vào người Hattori.  
Kế đó là một tiếng súng nổ chát chúa, trước khi một dáng người nhỏ thó đẫm máu ngã xuống nền đất.  
Máu loang đỏ thẫm ngực áo màu trắng tinh, ướt cả chiếc áo khoác màu xanh lam quen thuộc mà cậu nhóc ấy thường mặt. Khắp người cậu ta bê bết máu và đầy những vết thương lớn nhỏ, bùn đất và cả dấu giày cũng hiện rõ trên ngực và bụng.   
Đôi mắt mở to trừng trừng nhìn về Hattori như cố gắng nói ra một điều gì đó. Bàn tay cậu nhóc vươn về phía thám tử trẻ. Máu chảy dọc trên những ngón tay từ đỏ tươi trở nên sẫm màu dần.   
Một giấc mơ kinh hãi mà đến khi thức dậy Hattori vẫn chưa khỏi bàng hoàng.

“Cái này là gì vậy?”  
Cậu nhóc Conan ngạc nhiên nhìn chiếc túi phước mà anh chàng Hattori Heiji đang đưa về phía mình  
« Bùa hộ mệnh của tôi đấy, cậu giữ giúp tôi đi»  
« Sao lại đưa nó cho tôi ... »   
Ngừng lại một chút, nhóc Conan mỉm cười suy đoán  
« Không phải là chuyện giấc mơ tối qua đó chứ »  
Thám tử nhỏ với cặp kính cận bỗng thấy người bạn đồng hành của mình trở nên mê tín vô cùng.  
Cậu ta đang lo lắng gì chứ ?? Nó chỉ là một giấc mơ hoàn toàn không có cơ sở.   
Nếu như nói con người ta có thể dự đoán được mọi chuyện thông qua những giấc mơ thì thám tử như cậu và cả lực lượng cảnh sát cũng nên nộp đơn nghỉ việc đi là vừa.  
« Nó chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi anh bạn ạ.. »  
Conan Edogawa còn chưa nói hết câu thì người kia đã đem tấm bùa hộ mệnh của hắn cho cậu.  
« Cẩn tắc vô áy náy mà »  
Hattori Heiji nói rồi nở một nụ cười thân thiện đậm chất Osaka.  
………………….Endback………………………  
Cậu chàng thám tử miền Tây luôn muốn cậu nhóc ở cùng mình được an toàn nhất, đáng tiếc là lần này người gặp nguy hiểm lại chính là cậu ta.  
Hattori Heiji bị mất máu quá nhiều nên được đưa đi cấp cứu. Cậu chàng cũng không biết ai đã đưa cậu đi.  
Trong cơn mê mang, Hattori chỉ cảm thấy bàn tay ai đó nắm lấy tay mình thật chặt. Cứ như thể chỉ cần những ngón tay kia rời đi là Hattori Heiji sẽ chỉ còn là một cái tên trong quá khứ mà người ta chẳng còn nhớ để mà nhắc đến nữa.  
Từng đoạn ký ức đứt quãng cứ thế hiện về trong tiềm thức  
Hattori nhớ Conan gặp ác mộng, nhớ Conan không dám đi ra khỏi cửa, nhớ Conan ghét món bánh bông lan nhân nho khô, nhớ cả lúc Conan từng nhìn chai thuốc rượu trong phòng Heiji đầy tò mò

Hattori Heiji – thám tử lừng lẫy của vùng Tây Nhật Bản – kẻ chưa từng run rẩy trước những họng súng của biết bao tên tội phạm.  
Vậy mà…  
Bỗng nhiên thấy sợ hãi cái chết, sợ không thể nói với tên nhóc rằng cậu ta rất quan trọng.  
……………………………..  
Sự lãng mạn giữa cả hai người họ đột nhiên bị cắt ngang bằng chuổi âm thanh không mong muốn.  
Đó là một cuộc gọi đến từ buồng điện thoại công cộng ở Nhật Bản mà trước đó Hakuba Saguru đã từng nhìn thấy nhiều lần   
“Moshi moshi ! Hakuba Saguru nghe »   
“Là tôi đây, lâu lắm không nói chuyện cùng nhau nhỉ”  
Cái chất giọng quý tộc mà thám tử Hakuba Saguru nhanh chóng nhận ra ngay.  
Thiếu niên tóc nâu vàng ngồi thẳng người dậy, người bên cạnh cũng tinh ý lùi ra khỏi người Hakuba một chút.  
“ Cậu…là cậu sao” Hakuba chau mày ngờ vực

Cậu đã từng thử nhiều lần nhưng đều thất bại. Hakuba Saguru chỉ có thể xác định được vị trí của người nọ vậy mà khi nhờ đến lực lượng cảnh sát của Nhật Bản thì lại không thể truy ra tung tích chính xác của trạm điện thoại mà cậu ta đang gọi.   
Thám tử trẻ cũng từng đặt ra suy luận có thể cậu ấy dùng một số điện thoại ảo nào đó, hay một cách thức công nghệ thông tin ẩn danh. Và mọi cách thức mà Hakuba nghĩ ra đều vô dụng.  
Nếu như Sherlock Holmes phải chịu kém cạnh một người có khả năng quan sát gấp lần mình – người anh trai Mycroft Holmes . Thì Saguru Hakuba cũng phải chịu thua trước Mystery Human này. 

“ Để tôi đoán xem…bây giờ là cậu đang tìm tôi hay là đã tìm tôi và sẽ tiếp tục tìm tôi đây nhỉ”  
“Cậu đã biết trước rồi đúng không?”  
“Tôi đã bảo nó sẽ khiến cho kỳ nghỉ hè của cậu thú vị mà, em trai”  
Thành thật mà nói thì Hakuba cũng không mấy hào hứng với giọng điệu này của cậu ta. Mỗi lần kẻ ấy cất cao giọng cách xưng hô ấy là Hakuba lại thấy như mình đang thực sự bị nắm thóp vậy.   
Vâng, kỳ nghỉ vừa qua của cậu thám tử đã thực sự thú vị theo đúng một nghĩa đen nào đó.  
“ Được rồi, tôi nghĩ để đến lúc vào vấn đề chính rồi đấy. Tôi vẫn còn chưa được ăn bữa tối đâu”  
Hakuba Saguru ngay lập tức nghe thấy có tiếng cười bên đầu dây bên kia.

Đúng là một lý do nêu lên đáng bị cười nhạo. Nó chỉ là một lớp vải bịt mắt mơ hồ được phủ lên đôi mắt tinh quái nhìn xuyên đêm đen của kẻ tài ba kia mà thôi.  
Hắn ta thừa thông minh để nhận ra những điều này là nguỵ biện. Thứ mà cậu thám tử London muốn chỉ là làm cách nào để kéo dài sự sống của cái cây kỳ lạ kia thôi.

“Như ý cậu vậy…Tút tút…tút…”  
Cuộc gọi đang diễn ra thì đột nhiên bị ngắt máy.   
“Chuyện gì thế”  
Hakuba cố gắng gọi lại cho cậu ta. Thám tử trẻ không thể để cố gắng suốt cả tuần lễ dài của mình trôi qua vô ích như vậy. Có vẻ là do đường truyền gặp phải một vấn đề gì đó không…  
“Tính toong”   
Vừa đúng lúc ấy chuông báo có một tin nhắn được gửi đến di động của Hakuba.   
Thám tử trẻ tóc nâu vào nhanh chóng mở điện thoại ra xem  
“ Là của ai nhắn thế?”  
Người ngồi cạnh trên chiếc giường êm ái khẽ tiến lại gần, nghiêng đầu đọc trộm tin nhắn vừa được mở của Hakuba  
« Tôi đây, kẻ đưa cho cậu cái túi hạt giống trồng người yêu đây. Chắc là cậu đã trồng nó lớn rồi nhỉ.  
Thật là một sự cố gắng phi thường đấy, nhưng đáng tiếc nó chỉ còn tổn tại được khoảng 2 tuần lễ nữa thôi. Cậu biết đấy, thứ gì cũng sẽ có tuổi thọ của nó mà. Tôi biết chắc là cậu đang muốn hỏi làm gì để kéo dài sự sống cho cái cây đó, hay chí ít là khiến nó hồi sinh nếu nó thật sự có chết đi đúng không ?  
Vậy thì tôi sẽ nói cho cậu một bí mật.   
Cách duy nhất để chất lỏng trong người cậu ta được phóng thích trong người cậu trong lúc nước bọt của cậu hoà vào người cậu ta. Vậy thì sự sống của cậu ta sẽ được tưới bằng năng lượng của cậu.   
Nhớ kỹ, chỉ có cậu mới có thể làm điều đó, bởi vì cậu là chủ nhân của cậu ta. »

Ban đầu là ngạc nhiên, sau đó là bối rối..  
Hakuba Saguru siết chặt điện thoại hơn khi đọc từng chữ trong tin nhắn.  
Chuyện này…

…………………………

Đó là một cuộc phẫu thuật kéo dài mà Hattori không thể định hình được nó đã kéo dài bao lâu. Thám tử Osaka chỉ mơ màng cảm thấy có ai đó đặt một vật thể trong suốt trên trước mặt mình. Và anh chìm dần, chìm dần vào giấc ngủ dài với những cơn mộng mị mơ hồ không rõ ràng.  
Chỉ là một màu đen và những mảng sáng tối trộn lẫn cùng nhau. Tiếng xì xào của những âm thanh bàn tán bên tai nghe vô cùng khó chịu. Heiji Hattori nhìn quanh tìm kiếm nhưng lại chẳng thấy một ai. Anh cố chạy đi như để thoát khỏi cái không gian ngột ngạt bức bách này. Nhưng trong bức tranh tối tranh sáng lại chẳng thấy rõ ràng điều gì.   
Chỉ là mơ hồ có tiếng ai đó gọi anh…  
Tiếng gọi vang xa dần xa dần, mãnh liệt nhưng vô cùng yếu ớt.

« Conan…Conan !! »  
Thám tử Osaka choàng tỉnh dậy sau giấc ngủ sâu.

Anh nhìn quanh tìm kiếm nhưng không thấy cậu nhóc kia đâu.   
Trong căn phòng hồi phục sau cấp cứu chỉ có một màu trắng tẻ nhạt không hồi đáp. Đôi mắt tinh anh nhìn sang cánh tay thì phát hiện một đường dây nhợ trong suốt được nối với tay bằng những mảnh băng y tế chỉnh chu.  
Hattori đang được truyển dịch sau cơn phẫu thuật dài…  
Vậy còn cậu nhóc sinh ra từ cái cây đâu..  
Trong phòng không có một ai để giúp cậu chàng thám tử trả lời câu hỏi đó.

« Soạt » Hattori kéo tấm chăn mỏng đang đắp trước bụng mình và mớ dây truyền dịch đang được cố định vào cánh tay.   
Có phải là ở phòng bên cạnh không ?? Hay là đang ở nhà ??  
Thám tử trẻ cố tìm quanh đó nhưng đều không thể được. Anh rời khỏi những dải phòng, xuyên qua những hành lang đến gần phía thang máy.  
Trời đã nhá nhem tối, màu đèn hành lang bệnh viện cùng mùi thuốc sát trùng khiến Hattori dường như muốn buồn nôn. Vết thương trên người anh lại nhói đau theo từng bước chân.   
Nhưng gạt sang bên tất cả những điều đó, thứ quan trọng nhất với cậu thám tử Osaka lúc này chính là tìm cho được cậu nhóc ở cùng mình. Chỉ có nhìn thấy cậu ta bình an, Hattori mới an tâm được.  
Đoạn đường hành lang chỉ có hơn 20 mét thế nhưng Hattori Heiji phải mất một lúc mới đi hết được.  
Còn phải dừng lại nghỉ hết một hai lần.

“Heiji …con tỉnh rồi sao ??”  
Đột nhiên một người phụ nữ đi từ ngã rẽ của hành lang gọi tên cậu thám tử.

Thám tử miền Tây xoay người lại nhìn.   
“Mẹ”  
Người phụ nữ vẫn mặc bộ Kimono quen thuộc mà bà ấy thường mặc, mái tóc màu nâu nhạt được chải lên gọn gàng. Gương mặt xinh đẹp cùng vóc người thon gọn khiến bà ấy trẻ hơn tuổi thật khá nhiều. Trên tay người phụ nữ là một túi trái cây với những quả cam chín mọng, có lẽ là được chuẩn bị cho Hattori khi cậu ta tỉnh lại.  
“Conan đâu rồi??”  
Hattori cất giọng hỏi và nhận được một nụ cười dịu dàng hiền từ đáp lại từ người nọ.  
“Nhóc ấy đã đi cùng anh trai rồi”

“Anh trai”  
Hattori ngạc nhiên, mắt trợn tròn như không tin vào những điều mình vừa nghe thấy.  
Anh trai ư? Vì sao lại có anh trai? Cậu nhóc đó không phải được sinh ra từ cái cây sao.  
Người anh trai đó chỉ là do Hattori bịa ra thôi, làm gì có thật mà lại đi cùng anh ta kia chứ  
“Đúng vậy, có một người nói là anh trai của Conan đến mang cậu nhóc đi, cậu nhóc ấy cũng đồng ý đi cùng, còn nói cám ơn phu nhân cảnh sát Osaka rồi rít.”  
“ Vậy mẹ có nhớ người đó trông như thế nào không?”  
Hattori khẩn trương hỏi mẹ mình

Vị phu nhân nhà cảnh sát trưởng Osaka khẽ nhíu mày, đưa ngón tay trỏ đặt vào bên má như thể đang nhớ lại, lúc đó vì còn đang lo lắng cho cậu con trai đang nằm ở bệnh viện của mình nên cũng không mấy chú ý đến người anh trai của Conan Edogawa, chỉ lờ mờ nhìn qua gương mặt và vóc người của cậu ta.  
“Có vẻ là một thanh niên khá điển trai, mẹ cũng không nhớ rõ, gương mặt chắc là hao hao giống Conan, hình như là tóc màu đen”

Hattori siết chặt nắm tay của mình lại.  
Chỉ có một chút manh mối làm sao có thể tìm thấy người nọ đây.  
Cậu ta rốt cuộc là đang đi theo ai vậy. Mọi thứ trong đầu Hattori trở nên hỗn loạn.  
“Mẹ cho con mượn điện thoại”  
Thám tử da bánh mật nhanh chóng nhận lấy chiếc điện thoại của mẹ mình và nhấn gọi đi.  
Nhưng đầu dây bên kia chỉ có tiếng chuông đổ liên hồi, hoàn toàn không có ai nhấc máy. Trước đây việc gặp gỡ cậu nhóc ấy mỗi ngày khiến Hattori mang trong mình một suy nghĩ sẽ chẳng bao giờ mình có thể chẳng liên lạc được với cậu ấy.  
Cảm giác hệt như đêm lễ hội lần ấy mà cả hai đã tham dự.   
Người nọ giữa sự ồn ào và náo nhiệt, không biết từ lúc nào đã rời khỏi tầm mắt anh.

Tiếng chuông đỗ vẫn kéo dài cho đến khi tắt hẳn vì không có ai nhấc máy  
Cậu thiếu niên vẫn nóng ruột gọi lại thêm lần nữa, tình trạng của Hattori lúc này hệt như đang ở trên đống lửa, thật sự không thể nào ngồi yên.  
Nhưng lần gọi thứ hai này thậm chí còn tệ hơn lần trước khi đường dây báo hiệu “không thể liên lạc được”  
Là cậu nhóc Conan đã khoá máy ? Là cậu ta đang ở đâu đó không thể kết nối mạng được??  
Hay là cậu ấy đang gặp nguy hiểm nào rồi??  
Mọi giả thuyết cứ liên tục xoay tròn bủa vât tâm trí Heiji Hattori.

Thám tử trẻ đập nắm đấm của mình vào tường đầy bất lực  
Lần đầu tiên phu nhân của ngài cảnh sát trưởng thấy con trai mình phải lo lắng cho một ai đó đến như vậy  
…………….  
“Thám tử London..chuyện này…”  
KID lén nhìn vào điện thoại của người kia và vô tình đọc được mẩu tin nhắn.  
Hakuba Saguru cũng không có ý định giấu nó đi bởi vì cậu thám tử trẻ còn đang ngỡ ngàng với những điều được viết trong đó.  
Cách duy nhất để kéo dài sự sống cho kẻ kỳ lạ đến ở nhà cậu với nhân dạng một cái cây chính là cùng với cậu ta hoà làm một.

Từ trước đến giờ Hakuba vẫn luôn là một người mực thước và quy củ. Kế thừa sự nghiêm nghị và tài trí của bố cùng nét khuôn mẫu trong gia đình phong thái hoàng gia Anh từ mẹ, thám tử luôn giữ một khoảng cách vừa đủ trong mối quan hệ với những người xung quanh.   
Cậu luôn lịch lãm và tế nhị như một quý ông thực sự trong bộ Vest đầy trang trọng.  
Ngoại trừ việc học ở trường, thứ duy nhất chiếm trọn tâm trí cậu chỉ có những vụ án. Dường như nó trở thành thứ chuẩn mực cho cuộc sống hàng ngày tựa như chiếc đồng hồ quả quýt mà Hakuba vẫn thường mang theo.  
Nhưng cũng giống như chiếc đồng hồ chỉ lệch 0.001 giây mỗi năm so với chiếc đông hồ Big Ben của London hoa lệ - vị thám tử tài hoa của xứ sở sương mù cũng lệch đi 0.001 nhịp của con tim tưởng chừng như đều đặn gõ thường ngày vì một người xa lạ - kẻ mang tên KID trong bộ Vest trắng.

Thế mà Hakuba Saguru chỉ có thể dừng lại ở đây, cậu không biết làm sao để bước tiếp vì giữa họ chưa vượt quá một điều gì cả ngoại trừ một nụ hôn.   
Cậu sẽ phải làm những gì khi giữa hai người họ tiến thêm một bước nữa??  
Một bước nữa thân mật hơn

“Haizz”  
Tiếng thở dài của người bên cạnh lôi Hakuba Saguru khỏi sự trầm ngâm. Miệng hắn nhẹ cong lên vẽ một nụ cười có chút thất vọng.  
Tuy rằng Hakuba không hề nói ra nhưng hắn có thể đoán biết được tâm tư của vị thám tử thiếu niên điển trai này.  
Nếu người nọ chưa chuẩn bị vậy tối nay hắn đành nhịn vậy.  
KID nằm trở lại giường rồi kéo chăn che kín người mình lại.  
Hắn cố nhắm mắt đế xua tan đi những ý nghĩ không tốt đang không ngừng hiện ra trong tâm trí mình.  
Màu da trắng mịn mềm như những bông tuyết của cậu, mùi hương dịu nhẹ từ chiếc cổ thanh mảnh mỗi khi hắn áp mũi mình vào hít một hơi thật sâu.  
Thân nhiệt ấm áp truyền đến cùng những ngón tay khi hắn cố ý luồn tay mình vào khoảng trống trong đôi bàn tay của cậu.  
Vị ngọt ngào của đôi môi vụng về đón lấy nụ hôn bá đạo của hắn rồi lại ngô nghê đáp lại.

Giữa hai người họ đã không ít lần nằm cạnh nhau trên cùng một chiếc giường nhỏ thế này, nhưng lần đầu tiên hắn cảm thấy kềm chế nhưng suy nghĩ và khát vọng của bản thân lại khó đến như vậy

Hakuba nhìn lưng người nọ khẽ chùng mắt. Bóng lưng người nọ xoay về phía mình lại bỗng nhiên đầy tiếc nuối và xa cách hơn như vậy. Cậu nhẹ lấy chiếc đồng hồ trong ngực áo ra xem.  
Đồng hồ đã điểm giữa đêm.  
Thời gian hôm nay sao đột nhiên lại trôi nhanh như vậy…


End file.
